Enfin
by Mrs Headly
Summary: Ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer. Elle était une enfant. Lui un être de la nuit,cynique de caractère. Tout les opposait. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on pensait. Mais Vulgus pense parfois à tord. C'est le début d'un voyage,un long voyage sans fin.Bienvenue
1. Prologue

**Twilight**

**Disclamers:**_Tout les personnages sont la propriété de Madame Stephenie Meyer (- à vous) mais je ferai évoluer mes personnages dans peut être un autre cadre spatio-temporel. Nan en fait ca c'est sûr. Après tout avec les personnages de Madame Stephenie Meyer (-à vous) sont ici entre mes mains…_

**Story :**_Il y a des choses dans la vie qu'on souhaite à tout le monde, aimer, être aimé... D'autres qu'on ne souhaite décemment pas comme la maladie, l'hôpital , la solitude, avoir des défauts à tout va. Bella Swann, 6 ans, leucémique, réveil un Edward cynique...Tenté(e) ?_

_Tout d'aborde prologue se passe lorsque Bella à 17 ans... Elle n'a pas tellement la joie de vivre comme vous pourrez le lire._

_Cette histoire retrace surtout ma recherche dans l'écriture, faire ressortir la beauté de la langue derrière laquelle je cours encore aujourd'hui. Pour être honnête, je n'aime pas twilight mais j'aime la complexité des personnages. Les relations entre les personnages ? Faites moi confiance._

**"Les parfums, les couleurs, les sons se répondent". Charles Baudelaire** _Correspondances._ "_Les Fleurs du Mal"_

**"Enfin"**

_**Définition: Enfin**_

_**Sens 1**__Marque la fin, la conclusion._

_Ex Nous sommes enfin arrivés !_

_**Sens 2**__Sert à rectifier._

_Ex Il est brun, enfin châtain._

**Enfin,**

C'était fini, fini, fini ... Ce verbe elle ne peut plus l'entendre. Elle ne vit pourtant que entourée, cernée par lui. Comme lorsqu'elle est en classe, comme tout étudiant de son âge, quand les professeurs leur demandent leurs travaux sont « finis », si ils ont « fini » leurs devoirs, si ils ont « finis » leurs TP ou encore que le cours est « fini », ou « finis de bavarder Elle ne se sent pas bien, vraiment pas bien, stress, nausées, maux de tête. Elle désire que tout cela en finisse...

Finir...

Un mois, c'est une durée plus ou moins courte pour chaque humain, pour elle cela équivaut à un siècle ou plus. Centenaires ? quel humour, personne ne peut vivre des siècles... Personnes ? ...

Il faut que ça en finisse. Vraiment. Elle ne supporte plus cette absence, _son_ absence ...

Finir...

_Lui._

« Tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi, ça sera comme si tu ne m'avais jamais connu »

Il a de l'humour _Lui._..

Bella a dix sept ans mais a perdu tout sens de la vie. Lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un qui vous est cher, que ce même être vous a promis L'éternité ensemble et qu'il s'envole, lui et sa famille sans explication, existe-t-il toujours une raison, un espoir de vivre ?

Assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, elle regarde le ciel s'assombrir. Elle retint un rictus à ses lèvres. Tout s'assombri, le temps, son cœur, son âme, son histoire…

Elle ne se doutait pas à cet instant qu'elle était à la vieille d'une décision importante, décision qu'elle allait elle-même prendre et assumer les années suivantes. Des facteurs externes l'aideront consciemment ou non. Tout cela pour dire que personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qu'elle allait entreprendre. Pas même Alice Cullen…


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Chapitre Premier :**

C'était une journée de plus. Finie . D'un geste habituel, Bella se débarrassa mollement de son sac qui fin sa course sur un bureau branlant alors que la jeune fille se laissait tomber dans ses draps d'un bleu ciel terne, encore un espoir vain de retrouver un quelconque paradis dans cette sombre vie. Futile. Comme à son habitude, elle se replia sur elle-même, les jambes mêlées à ses draps, les poings fermés, la mâchoire contractée. La seule position où elle se sentait en sécurité, sur d'elle, un endroit, une position où nul ne pouvait la faire souffrir...

C'était devenu son rituel du soir, elle est toujours seule à cette heure dans la maison. Charlie (son nouveau tuteur qui s'était proposer de la prendre sous son toit quelques temps après son arrivé à Forks) avait du prendre des heures supplémentaires, _sûrement parce qu'il ne la supportait plus_,pensa Bella., Elle le comprenait. Elle-même ne savait plus se supporter. Elle se vomissait.

Elle ne sentait plus la force de vivre et n'arrivait plus à se battre pour Charlie, que pourtant elle adorait comme s'il avait été son père. Mais non, cela était bien au dessus de ses frêles épaules. L'ambiance à la maison était donc devenue morne depuis quelques temps et Bella savait qu'elle en était la cause.

Comme d'habitude.

Elle se souvint alors de la première fois qu'elle _l'_ai vu, c'était une rencontre atypique, étrange, pas commune mais qui finalement, en y réfléchissant, leur ressemblait. Elle ne savait alors pas que les rencontres ne se faisait pas ainsi mais elle n'y était pas habituée, en vérité, _il_était sa première visite du fait de l'endroit où elle habitait qui n'était guère encourageant aux enfants de son âge de venir discuter et jouer et de plus parce qu'elle ... on verra ça plus tard.

Elle avait seulement 6 ans, six petites années. D'apparence, elle était plus petite que la moyenne pour mon âge, elle possédait une silhouette fluette voire frêle, de grands yeux marrons clairs et une bouche bien dessinée ornaient mon visage. Le marron de ses yeux était rappelé par ses boucles brunes qui encadraient sa figure fine et pâle. Elle était pâle par manque de soleil mais surtout aussi des médicaments qu'elle avalait quotidiennement... Non à cette époque elle ne comptait pas les quantités, elle ne savait pas compter mais dans ce cas là, cela lui était autant préférable.

Pourtant, d'apparence commune, sa vie était singulière:

_Premièrement :_ Elle habitait dans un hôpital et était une enfant leucémique.

_Deuxièmement:_ Elle vivait dans une bulle.

_Troisièmement :_ Elle n'avait plus de famille. Pas de famille. A sa naissance ses parents attendaient que elle soit un garçon malheureusement pour eux elle est née fille. Ses parents étaient individualistes, paraît-ils, ils avaient toujours ce qu'ils désiraient à tel point que lorsque elle était née ils l'ont abandonnée. Sa grand mère paternelle l'a adoptée au bout de quelques jours, sa façon sûrement de racheter le faute son fils. Elle est morte peut de temps après l' adoption et elle, juste avant cet malheureux accident, on lui avait découvert une leucémie à l'âge de 3 mois. Lorsque sa grand-mère paternelle mourra, elle lui léguât une grande partie de son héritage ce qui paya les soins, sur les derniers mots de la défunte, elle avait exprimé son désir que sa petite fille y reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit soignée. Le notaire veillait à ses mots. L'hôpital continuait d'agir selon ses vœux et aussi selon leur âme de profession.

De ce fait elle avait toujours été seule.

Avec la pitié des infirmières.

Mais cela renforça très tôt sa hargne de vivre, son caractère, son intelligence, son humour. Bella était depuis toujours une battante.

…

Un jour, non plutôt une fin de jour, alors qu'elle était âgée de seulement 6 ans, quelqu'un passa devant ma bulle.

Elle avait six ans,

Elle était seule,

Et surtout curieuse.

Elle aperçut alors par la fenêtre de la porte de sa chambre, une _silhouette, aux cheveux blonds roux,_ passer en vitesse. Cette ombre courait ou volait…

Puis revint.

Elle était assise sur son lit, elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière de sa lampe de chevet même la nuit était sombre. La nuit, pour elle, c'était plus facile que le jour car elle était tranquille sans médecins ni médicaments.. Seule la lune éclairait sa chambre, elle avait toujours aimé admirer la lune et le soleil aussi mais le soir c'est différent car une ambiance calme règne.

_Il_entra dans la chambre de la fillette, se tenait droit. Comme gêné, embêté. En colère…

_Il_ était sa première visite non médicale.

_Il_ avait des _yeux noirs_.

« -Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir, je m'appelle Isabelle Marie Swan mais je préfère Bella. J'ai six ans et je suis leucémique mais tu sais ce n'est pas transmissible. Je ne peux pas te tuer avec ma maladie mais toi tu peux. Le médecin a dit que c'était à cause de méchantes petites bêtes sur toi. Comment t'appelles-tu ? ».

Elle avait parlé de façon si naturelle qu'une personne extérieur aurait pu pensé outre ses paroles que les deux personnages se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Bien qu'elle ne voyait guère son visage hormis ses yeux sombres, cette silhouette la fascinait, l'atmosphère avait changé, elle le savait, elle l'avait sentie dès lors que la silhouette était entrée dans la pièce mais elle aimait cette atmosphère...singulière peut être. Fascinante.

Bella n'avait alors pas idée l'exactitude de ses propos sur le fait que cet personne _aux yeux noirs_ pouvait la tuer sans avoir à recourir « aux petites bêtes », elle ne réalisait alors pas à quel point_il_allait changer sa courte vie sans intérêts.

_MrsHeadly_


	3. Chapitre Deuxième

**Chapitre Deuxième :**

Edward passa le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, il était précisément 21h07 passé de 57 secondes au cadran de sa montre, pour être encore plus précis, ce jour-là était le 21 avril 1996, il était dorénavant 21h08 maintenant. Le temps, encore quelques chose qu'on ne peut pas maîtriser, _déjà l'an 1996…._Songea-t-il.

La vie humaine, contrairement à l'avis commun, n'est que répétition. Partout, toutes les personnes font une chose, un geste que leurs voisins sont aussi susceptibles de faire. Manger, dormir, aller aux toilettes. L'Homme est de nature orgueilleuse, il se pense unique, incroyable. L'Être le plus puissant. Ces sottises ont toujours fait rire Edward, depuis 91 ans qu'il vit, jamais il n'avait trouvé plus stupide que l'être humain, plus abrutie, plus orgueilleux…quoique pour ce dernier point. Il doutait un peu.

Les lumières dans les hôpitaux sont toujours violentes malgré leur but de bienfaisance, de plus les murs sont toujours jaunâtres. Un mystère qu'est cette couleur, pourtant pas si agréable et chaude que ca. De plus, c'est toujours pareil dans les hôpitaux, blouses blanches, infirmières aux sous vêtements peut être plus visibles que leurs vêtements c'est-à-dire leurs blouses, malades au visages blêmes, souffrances, malheurs, larmes, cris, sang…

S'ajoutent les femmes d'accueil dans les hôpitaux, qui sont toujours les mêmes. Lorsqu' Edward pénétra dans l'hôpital en marchant vers l'accueil, il put prédire leurs actions avant que ces dames n'y songent. Tout d'abord leur nombre. Ces femmes, elles sont toujours deux, jamais une, jamais trois toujours deux. Puis l'une d'elles va vous dire tout en continuant de pianoter sur son ordinateur :

_**« -Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ?»**___d'une voix lasse mais qui essaye d'être en vain accueillante.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme […] imaginait aussi la femme qui annonce les trains, oui exactement comme elle. Brune, petite, aux grosses fesses parce que la logique oblige, être assis des heures devant un ordi ne muscle pas. Non, non on vous a menti.

Quel manque d'originalité, c'est déconcertant. …

Race humaine par définition.

Puis elle va lever les yeux, puis cligner une première fois des yeux, suivie d'une seconde fois, ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais et va penser :

_« Oh mon dieu ! Respire Catherine…Bombe la poitrine et fixe ses yeux….. Ses magnifiques yeux…Rassemble tes coudes autour de tes seins…voilà comme ca….hum lui…. mon type d'homme exactement ce que je cherche. Bonjour TOI. Attends pourquoi je pense. Je dois parler, il va me prendre pour une folle. Oh non pas ça ! »_

Trop tard.

_**« -Excusez moi Monsieur**_**,**elle a légèrement appuyé sur la particule**,**___**mais l'heure des visites est passée mais si vous voulez vous pouvez repasser demain peut être que… »**_

_**« -Je suis venu voir mon père le Docteur Carlisle Cullen pour une affaire urgente, il est prévenu de ma visite. »**___lui répondit Edward d'une voix qui se veut sèche, précise et qui ne tolère aucune remarque.

« Pimbêche » ajouta-t-il en pensant.

Puis il partit, sans rien attendre d'elles. Cela peut vous paraître malpoli, inhumain mais voilà Edward n'est pas humain. Cet humour vous fait rire ? Ouarf. Elle ne lui sert à rien, elle est donc inutile. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas pourquoi il leur avait parlé, peut être un soupçon de manière humaine lui restait. Et puis, il n'avait pas à se justifier, c'est comme cela qu'il a toujours vu les choses. Logique, illogique, le monde est injuste, vous devriez vous en souvenir dorénavant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadran de ma montre pour la seconde fois de la soirée, 21h11, il était en retard, il courra à travers ces longs couloirs toujours jaunâtre, en réfléchissant au fait de comment ne pas être malade à la vue de cette couleur ? Il attrapa de justesse l'ascenseur juste avant que ses portes ne se referment, personne à l'intérieur, tant mieux il n'aura pas à arrêter de respirer cela ne lui est pas vitale mais désagréable. Puis il sélectionna l'étage numéro trois d'après les indications qui lui avaient été donnée.

1, « Ding nous sommes à l'étage numéro un …Cardiologie…. Fermeture des portes »

2, « Ding, nous sommes à l'étage numéro deux…Hématologie…..Fermeture des portes »

Il arriva enfin à l'étage 3, pédiatrie, huma l'air avant de sortir de l'ascenseur, saturation correct, le sang humain ne l'atteint pas ce soir, peut-être peut- il maintenant enfin envisager de passer un doctora tout comme Carlisle.

A cet étage, les couloirs sont bleus, c'est l'étage pédiatrique. De nombreux dessins d'enfants sont affichés, encore un espoir en vain pour les rendre heureux. Illusions.

21h14. Carlisle va gueuler, bien qu'il ne soit pas tatillon sur l'heure il ne supportera pas son retard aujourd'hui, cela fait si longtemps qu'Edward et lui ne s'étaient pas vu.

1909, 1910, 1911, les numéros de ces chambres d'enfants ne font que se suivre, pauvres enfants ce n'est pas une vie vivre dans un hôpital. 1916, 1917, 191…

Soudain

Une odeur. Liquide. Sang. Odeur. Rouge Mordre. Vampire. Cris. Larmes. Victimes. Corps….

Non. Ne pas céder.

Haïr l'enfant qui porte cette odeur puis continuer d'avancer, de progresser comme jusqu'à maintenant. Comme il l'avait toujours fait…..

Penser à Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie,…. Carlisle….

Il continua d'avancer, vite, très vite pour l'oublier, mais le gouffre en lui était revenu, plus douloureux, plus lacérant que jamais.

Une douleur atroce.

Maudit Parfums.

Maudite Odeur.

Maudit Sang.

« Pardon Carlisle » Souffla Edward.

Il se retourna d'un geste vif, puis fit demi-tour.

Il ferma les yeux et suivit cette odeur délicieuse. Les couloirs sont déserts ce soir, personne ne le voyait dans cette posture étrange. Chasseur. Oui, il l'était. Non, il ne le devrait pas mais c'est si…tentant.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte. C'est ici, il en était sûr. Il regarda le numéro de chambre de sa future victime. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en lisant « 1918 ». Son cœur pourtant mort fit un bond. Sa date de mort, avril 1917. La chambre de cette odeur si délicieuse porte la date de sa mort. Curieuse coïncidence. « _Tant mieux, tant pis. »_

Il ouvrit _enfin_ la porte silencieusement et ce qu'il vit choqua.

Une fillette, de 6ans, examina Edward, était assise sur son lit le regard porter vers lui comme si elle m'attendait. Les choses allaient être rapide, pensa-t-il, mais c'est alors qu'il entrevit ses yeux, ses grands yeux marrons chocolat qui le fixaient, sa bouche aux fines lèvres pourtant bien dessinée lui souriait , son corps si petits et fluet qu'il vous donne envie de prendre son corps dans vos bras avec la précaution d'un artiste, ses boucles parfaites qui entourent sont visages lui rend une image d'ange…oui Ange.

Edward ne se sentait plus vraiment bien, moins assuré que lorsqu'il était entré. C'est alors qu'il douta. Oui douta.

« -Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir, je m'appelle Isabelle Marie Swan mais je préfère Bella. J'ai six ans et je suis leucémique mais tu sais ce n'est pas transmissible. Je ne peux pas te tuer avec ma maladie mais toi tu peux. Le médecin a dit que c'était à cause de méchantes petites bêtes sur toi. Comment appelles-tu? »

Son odeur délicate et délicieuse était celle qui s'échappait des freesias avec un soupçon de miel. Un parfum floral si envoûtant qu'Edward en faillit défaillir, ce qui lui était par sa nature impossible. Mais en plus sa voie eut quelque chose sur lui. Un impact dans la glace.. Il se sentait enfin « vivre ». Cela peut paraître fou, on le lui aurait annoncé il y a 5 secondes encore qu'il en aurait ri à en avoir des crampes mais…

Cette petite s'appelait donc Isabella, non Bella…

Elle était malade et si jeune et pourtant un regard franc, rieur, attentif.

Elle…

Ainsi c'est donc ca l'Innocence…


	4. Chapitre Troisième

_Excusez-moi de la niaiserie de ces chapitres mais c'est nécessaire pour marquer l'âge de Bella…_

**Chapitre Quatrième :**

Ce jour-là le temps était à son beau fixe. Les gens des villes sortaient leur chien dont les pattes devenaient douloureuses à force de tourner en rond dans les appartements trop petits de leur propriétaire. C'était un jour de sortie. Ainsi les femmes de foyer partaient de bon entrain faire leurs courses hebdomadaires et les adolescentes parlaient mode à tue tête dans les grandes rues de magasins. C'était un temps parfait.

C'était avec cette dernière idée que Isabella se réveilla dans son lit d'hôpital car même interne dans celui-ci un temps lumineux était toujours apprécié, surtout pour le moral qui montait au beau fixe. Ce matin là était un matin particulier pour la jeune fille. Elle n'en réalisait pas encore, son esprit toujours dans le brouillard matinal.

Ce jour ci allait inévitablement être bon. C'était indiscutable dans l'esprit de la jeune enfant.

Une infirmière frappa à la porte de sa chambre en révélant son petit déjeuner. S'en suivit d'un échange quotidien mais inévitablement difficile puisque le repas de la jeune interne devait resté aseptisé, c'était donc sous cloche et en sachet individuel sous vide que ce présentait son premier repas de la journée. Il en va ainsi lorsque les petites bêtes ne veulent pas être vos amis.

Pas très pratique, certes.

« -Bonjour Bella. Bien dormi ? »

_Elle c'est Anna, une infirmière bien gentille mais … bête _selon l'avis de Bella. Cette dernière n'appréciait pas l'infirmière du mardi. C'était une jeune fille intuitive et très intelligente qui aimait regarder le fond des yeux des gens. Sur cette infirmière , elle y avait lu de la tristesse, de la monotonie, de la pitié. Ce dernier adjectif elle le trouvait tout simplement insupportable.

_« Je ne comprends pas…. Ses yeux ma disent 'pauvre fille'… Il y a un os dans le pâté….je suis pas pauvre… j'ai dans mon porte monnaie 2 euros et un compte en banque parait-il. Donc Anna ne veut pas être amie avec moi… Cela me semble logique. Tant pis. Elle n'est que l'infirmière du mardi après tout. »_

« -J'ai bien dormi cette nuit, humm ca sent bon le pain grillé »__Répondit Bella, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Elle joue le rôle de l'infirmière et moi de la petite fille sage. Nous allons jouer très chère . J'ai répondu ca pour jouer, ca ne sent pas le pain grillé mais j'ai vu ca à la télé, les enfants le matin ils descendent prendre leur petit déjeuner avec leurs parents et disent tout le temps ca. C'est vrai, je le jure. Et même qu'ils s'étirent encore en pyjamas. Alors moi je fais pareil. Petite fille sage sourit …_Isabella était encore en pyjamas, elle étira ses bras, ouvrit la bouche pour faire un faux bâillement puis regarda mon petit déjeuner. « _Toujours le même…_ »

Elle avait répondu cette phrase simple car elle savait que cela déstabiliserai aussi la jeune infirmière. Bella réfléchissait toujours pendant son petit déjeuner, de chose simple de son âge évidement, mais elle détestait qu'on lui parle lorsqu'elle mangeait. Surtout avec cette Anna. A cet instant là, Bella se remémorait de la vieille, du jeune homme qui était venu lui faire visite. Elle souhaitait le revoir, ce garçon qu'elle qualifiait « bizarre ». Sa curiosité était éveillée, de plus par le fait que l'inconnu n'avait prononcé aucun mot.

Oui ca l'intriguait même. Les gens ne portent pas tous des blouses, c'est comme dans les films. Ca, ca me paraît inouïe.

Mais en plus, c'était sa première visite.

Cela l'excitait même. Elle saura qui il était.

Elle bu enfin une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Aux papilles de tous, il n'aurait aucun goût mais sa bouche ne savait pas apprécier la bonne cuisine du fait que ses repas venait toujours de ce qu'on pourrait difficilement qualifier de cuisine décemment.

Le liquide presque brûlant parcourra alors sa trachée et réchauffa son corps presque instantanément. C'était son plaisir matinal, là où elle se sentait bien.

Oui, ce simple liquide lui procurait un bien inimaginable.

Simple mais bon.

C'est alors qu'un immense sourire naquit sur son visage. Doux et imprévisible mais franc. L'infirmière qui était restée dans la chambre pour regarder si tout se passait bien, paru surprise face à ce sourire, elle avait l'air dépourvu ne sachant que faire. Bella, elle, avait l'impression de sourire pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentait tout les muscles de son visage se tirer er d'autres de contracter. Comme si certains naissaient même à partir de son sourire, après avoir réalisé cela, elle fixa le soleil, avec, si c'est possible, un plus grand sourire.

Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée.

_« Oui, une bonne journée »_ pensa-t-elle, en continuant de regarder le soleil.

[…]

Cela faisait bien des heures qu'Edward était allongé sur son canapé de cuir toujours à cogiter dans sa solitude. Il étudiait 3 propositions qui s'offraient à lui... enfin à eux. Car c'était certain il allait devoir réfléchir à ses actes. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire car Edward a depuis toujours été une personne solitaire imbue d'elle-même.

C'était certain cette décision allait changer, a changé, changera leurs vies et il était la seule personne qui pouvait décider de la suite car, de son comportement, découlera la suite des événements.

Il était la pièce majeur du tablier d'échec, le roi…. Le fou.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il ne retournerait pas à l'hôpital. C'était pour son bien à elle, moins il interviendra dans sa vie, plus elle serait en sécurité. Il resterait ici ou partirait loin pour être sûr de ne pas céder à la tentation que cette fillette exerçait sur lui. Ce fut la première décision qu'il avait prise.

Puis il y eut la seconde solution, celle de tout arrêter maintenant, d'aller à l'hôpital, s'arrêter devant la chambre 1918, en quelques secondes l' affaire serait réglée, mais non il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer cette enfant. Isabella, non Bella Swan. Imaginer ses yeux…

Non, oh non.

Alors la troisième solution s'imposa comme la meilleure pour lui. Car oui, était si individualiste, orgueilleux, prétentieux, mais surtout égoïste. Oui surtout le dernier adjectif, égoïste. Il ira la voir car son personnage l'obsédait. Ses yeux si envoutant, il arrivera à passer outre l'odeur… ne vous l'avait-il pas dit orgueilleux ? Il y arrivera.

Il le fallait.

C'était son but.

Cette enfant n'aura pas le choix, il ira la voir qu'elle le veuille ou non car elle l'a réveillé de mon état…comment le qualifier ?

Végétatif ?

Ou Solitaire au taux d'orgueil dépassant l'imagination ?

Elle lui avait fait prendre conscience de son vrai lui, c'est la seule. La grande et forte Tanya, blonde et belle à rivaliser avec la beauté de Rosalie, comme elle se pensait, n'arrivait pas à la cheville de cette enfant au doux regard enfantin.

Pauvre enfant, elle ne choisira pas sa vie. Mais la vie on ne la choisit pas. C'est ainsi.

Alors il se leva de son canapé tout engourdit, resté allongé de longues heures n'est pas bon pour son corps pourtant musclé.

Il le savait pourtant…

Alors tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre pour regarder le temps dehors, le soleil était à son apogée aujourd'hui, il sourit. Normalement sa condition de vampire lui faisait haïr le soleil car il ne pouvait pas sortir dehors aux yeux d'humains au risque de… briller. Mais ce jour ci était différent : un nouvel être venait de naître en lui. Il maudit juste le fait que son impatience et que ce temps l'empêchait de se rendre à l'hôpital.

Il sortit de sa chambre, salua sa famille puis partit chassé dans la forêt avoisinante. Si il devait revoir Isabella, non Bella, il lui fallait être en forme et ne pas être assoiffé pour ne pas craqué et commettre un acte qu'il regretterait certainement par la suite. Sa famille était habituée à son caractère peu sociable mais au retour de sa chasse tout changera, sa vie, les gens, sa famille, ses choix, ses manières, mes propos, Elle… Lui.

Il avait pris sa décision, rien ne le remettrait en cause.

**POV ANNA CHAMBERLOIR ; 27 ans Infirmière.**

Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour de m'occuper de la jeune Swann. Cette enfant n'est pas gâtée par la vie leucémique et sans famille je ne tiendrais pas à sa place. Le mardi c'est mon tour de garde car nous avons décidé dans le service que chaque jour une personne resterai avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle se sente trop seule. Son programme est lourd à vivre. Surtout aujourd'hui c'est alors en pensant que la vie est décidément terrible avec certains que j'ouvris la porte 1918. Alors un spectacle incroyable s'offrit à moi.

Bella était entrain de fixer la fenêtre et les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur sa peau pâle. Mais ce n'était encore rien. Lorsqu'elle mangeait son petit déjeuner elle me regarda dans les yeux, elle fait toujours ca, elle cherche les yeux des gens, mais aujourd'hui son regard différait de celui d'habitude. J'en oubliais qu'elle était malade et le programme de ses soins hospitalier. J'ignorais pourquoi, comment, ou, quand son regard, ce regard apparu. Il reflétait de la joie de vivre, du bonheur, de l'espoir … Comment pouvait elle donc ne pas être déprimée par sa pauvre vie très triste, non que j'en sois triste qu'elle ne le soit pas mais je ne comprenais pas. C'est donc ca la force de caractère ?

Voilà pourquoi je n'aimais pas le mardi, sans le savoir cette enfant mer amène toujours à m'interroger sur moi…ma vie. Je hais le mardi car je souffre pour elle mais surtout pour moi.

…

Il est 14h, je suis restée mangé avec Bella après la visite du docteur et sa prise de sans quotidienne. Cet après midi elle doit faire une chimio thérapie, il est encore incroyable que ses cheveux soit splendide par tout ce qu'ils subissent. Les médecins lui ont concocté un médicament spécial pour car il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire perdre ses cheveux et enlevé son charme enfantin. C'est ainsi qu'à 9 mois Bella a fait avancé la science. Par son charme … Je la déteste.

…

20h je prends congé auprès de Bella. J'ai essayé de comprendre comment fonctionne cette enfant mais je n'y arrive toujours pas.

« -Bonne nuit Bella, dors bien » lui dis-je

« -Bonne nuit Anna » me répondit-elle le sourire peut être plus grand que ce matin même après une nouvelle chimio épuisante.

Décidément je ne comprends pas comment elle fait.

[…]

Il était 21h07 au cadran de sa montre, il sourit, satisfait, bêtement de sa précision quotidienne. Les deux femmes d'accueil sont toujours là, toujours les mêmes la blonde et vieille à droite et la seconde paraissait un peu plus jeune et plus brune que la première.

C'est reparti pour un tour.

Tout d'abord, la femme brune dira lacement tout en pianotant sur son ordi :

« -Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Alors ca franchement, il ne l'avait pas du tout prévu …

Du tout.

Puis elle va lever les yeux et…

_« -Oh c'est le garçon d'hier soir…OOOH Catherine que faire ? Ma coiffure est toujours bonne ? Mon maquillage ne coule-t-il pas ? Mon haleine est-elle toujours fraiche ? J'aurai du interroger Sophie… »_

Ah nan là, il n'avait pas prévu ces pensées.

Décemment il ne pouvait à s'abaisser à penser de telles choses.

Pour la première fois de son existence, il remerciât dieu de ne pas être femme.

Il passa devant elles comme si il ne les avait vu. De toute façon ce n'est pas pour elle qu'il était venu, si elles savaient qu'il se déplaçait venu pour une fillette de six ans. Je se surprit à rire.

Oui il avait changé et alors ?

_« L'étage de pédiatrie est toujours bleu »_ c'était une constatation inutile, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer les couleurs de couloirs tout les jours pour des fins pratiques et financières. C'est connu les dirigeants d'hôpitaux sont tous des radins qui se font de l'argent sur le dos des patients. En chemin il regardait les dessins d'enfants qui tapissaient les couloirs, il était en avance, hier il était rentré à 21h 16 dans sa chambre, il est présentement 21h13, il avait encore 3 minutes devant lui.

Précision règle d'or d'une vie..

Ah il était de plus pointilleux et rigoureux. C'est alors que son regard fut comme happé par un dessin représentant un enfant habillé en rose avec des cheveux bruns plus ou moins long, une fille et une famille. Avec en bas à droite des lettres brouillonnes qui signaient « Bella ».

On aurait voulu faire exprès, on n'aurai pas pu.

1914, 1915, 1916…il coupa sa respiration...1918.

C'était ici.

Là.

De l'autre coté de cette porte.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte.

Elle était étendue, les yeux fermé, sa respiration et son pouls, que je pouvais entendre, étaient réguliers. Elle devait sûrement dormir. Il pénétra dans la pièce, il pouvait à présent distinguer la chambre de Bella. Les murs étaient blancs couvert de dessins pastels et était divisé en deux la partie, la bulle, de Isabelle, non Bella, et la partie qui devait être celle des médecins et de sa famille _(NdA il ne sait pas pour la famille de Bella ainsi qu'il était son premier visiteur)._C'était une partie où le mobilier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale mais ne démontrait aucun attrait d'une chambre d'enfant même dans celle d'un enfant dans un hôpital. Elle ne possédait qu'une chaise, une table et une feuille de soin. C'était son emploi du temps, Edward la lu avec attention. Il était un peu expérimenté dans le domaine de la médecine, certes beaucoup moins que Carlisle mais il se défendait. Ainsi il apprit que aujourd'hui Isabella a du passer une chimio. Elle doit en effet se sentir fatigué.

Il s'assit sur la chaise silencieusement, toujours l'emploi du temps en main mais ses yeux se dirigeait invariablement vers le visage serein de Isabella.

Soudain celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Un sourire non forcé, un étirement régulier , de ses lèvres, naturel reflétait ses pensées qui, au fond de Edward, le réchauffa d'un feu non brûlant, non gênant mais énergétique et lui offrit un état de plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Elle semblait être soulagée ou du moins c'était ce qu'imaginait Edward à cet instant ou eux deux simplement l'étaient, mais cela semblait inimaginable à Edward.

Ce n'est pas bon pour elle qu'il existe.

Il était trop fort et pourrait la briser ou la mordre d'un instant à l'autre.

C'est bon pour lui qu'elle le soit.

Elle était devenue son baume au cœur. Celle en lequel il croyait.

Même si elle lui était inconnue.

Son sourire était merveilleux comme si elle le remerciait.

Qu'avait il fait pour elle ?

Rien. Il était perdu.

Paradoxalement content, soulagé, ému, heureux.

Elle le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, il pu alors voir qu'elle était heureuse Par les mille étoiles qui ornaient son regard mais qui n'avait pas origine du ciel sombre.

Gouffre.

Merci le ciel.

Elle resta allongée toute la soirée sans parler à le fixer, il lui rendait la pareille.

Puis finalement elle s'endormit au bout d'une heure. L'épuisement eut raison d'elle.. Elle avait rejoint les bras de Morphée.

Puis il reparti lui, quelques heures plus tard, peu avant l'entrée de l'infirmière par la porte à grande vitesse. Le sourire aux lèvres. Et prenant au passage le dessin de Bella qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Ce n'est pas du vol. Juste un empreint.

Et ca allait être ainsi tout les soirs.

Moi et Bella.

Fascination de l'être mort ?


	5. Chapitre Quatrième

_Excusez-moi de la niaiserie de ces chapitres mais c'est nécessaire pour marquer l'âge de Bella…_

**Chapitre Quatrième :**

Ce jour-là le temps était à son beau fixe. Les gens des villes sortaient leur chien dont les pattes devenaient douloureuses à force de tourner en rond dans les appartements trop petits de leur propriétaire. C'était un jour de sortie. Ainsi les femmes de foyer partaient de bon entrain faire leurs courses hebdomadaires et les adolescentes parlaient mode à tue tête dans les grandes rues de magasins. C'était un temps parfait.

C'était avec cette dernière idée que Isabella se réveilla dans son lit d'hôpital car même interne dans celui-ci un temps lumineux était toujours apprécié, surtout pour le moral qui montait au beau fixe. Ce matin là était un matin particulier pour la jeune fille. Elle n'en réalisait pas encore, son esprit toujours dans le brouillard matinal.

Ce jour ci allait inévitablement être bon. C'était indiscutable dans l'esprit de la jeune enfant.

Une infirmière frappa à la porte de sa chambre en révélant son petit déjeuner. S'en suivit d'un échange quotidien mais inévitablement difficile puisque le repas de la jeune interne devait resté aseptisé, c'était donc sous cloche et en sachet individuel sous vide que ce présentait son premier repas de la journée. Il en va ainsi lorsque les petites bêtes ne veulent pas être vos amis.

Pas très pratique, certes.

« -Bonjour Bella. Bien dormi ? »

_Elle c'est Anna, une infirmière bien gentille mais … bête _selon l'avis de Bella. Cette dernière n'appréciait pas l'infirmière du mardi. C'était une jeune fille intuitive et très intelligente qui aimait regarder le fond des yeux des gens. Sur cette infirmière , elle y avait lu de la tristesse, de la monotonie, de la pitié. Ce dernier adjectif elle le trouvait tout simplement insupportable.

_« Je ne comprends pas…. Ses yeux ma disent 'pauvre fille'… Il y a un os dans le pâté….je suis pas pauvre… j'ai dans mon porte monnaie 2 euros et un compte en banque parait-il. Donc Anna ne veut pas être amie avec moi… Cela me semble logique. Tant pis. Elle n'est que l'infirmière du mardi après tout. »_

« -J'ai bien dormi cette nuit, humm ca sent bon le pain grillé »__Répondit Bella, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Elle joue le rôle de l'infirmière et moi de la petite fille sage. Nous allons jouer très chère . J'ai répondu ca pour jouer, ca ne sent pas le pain grillé mais j'ai vu ca à la télé, les enfants le matin ils descendent prendre leur petit déjeuner avec leurs parents et disent tout le temps ca. C'est vrai, je le jure. Et même qu'ils s'étirent encore en pyjamas. Alors moi je fais pareil. Petite fille sage sourit …_Isabella était encore en pyjamas, elle étira ses bras, ouvrit la bouche pour faire un faux bâillement puis regarda mon petit déjeuner. « _Toujours le même…_ »

Elle avait répondu cette phrase simple car elle savait que cela déstabiliserai aussi la jeune infirmière. Bella réfléchissait toujours pendant son petit déjeuner, de chose simple de son âge évidement, mais elle détestait qu'on lui parle lorsqu'elle mangeait. Surtout avec cette Anna. A cet instant là, Bella se remémorait de la vieille, du jeune homme qui était venu lui faire visite. Elle souhaitait le revoir, ce garçon qu'elle qualifiait « bizarre ». Sa curiosité était éveillée, de plus par le fait que l'inconnu n'avait prononcé aucun mot.

Oui ca l'intriguait même. Les gens ne portent pas tous des blouses, c'est comme dans les films. Ca, ca me paraît inouïe.

Mais en plus, c'était sa première visite.

Cela l'excitait même. Elle saura qui il était.

Elle bu enfin une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Aux papilles de tous, il n'aurait aucun goût mais sa bouche ne savait pas apprécier la bonne cuisine du fait que ses repas venait toujours de ce qu'on pourrait difficilement qualifier de cuisine décemment.

Le liquide presque brûlant parcourra alors sa trachée et réchauffa son corps presque instantanément. C'était son plaisir matinal, là où elle se sentait bien.

Oui, ce simple liquide lui procurait un bien inimaginable.

Simple mais bon.

C'est alors qu'un immense sourire naquit sur son visage. Doux et imprévisible mais franc. L'infirmière qui était restée dans la chambre pour regarder si tout se passait bien, paru surprise face à ce sourire, elle avait l'air dépourvu ne sachant que faire. Bella, elle, avait l'impression de sourire pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentait tout les muscles de son visage se tirer er d'autres de contracter. Comme si certains naissaient même à partir de son sourire, après avoir réalisé cela, elle fixa le soleil, avec, si c'est possible, un plus grand sourire.

Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée.

_« Oui, une bonne journée »_ pensa-t-elle, en continuant de regarder le soleil.

[…]

Cela faisait bien des heures qu'Edward était allongé sur son canapé de cuir toujours à cogiter dans sa solitude. Il étudiait 3 propositions qui s'offraient à lui... enfin à eux. Car c'était certain il allait devoir réfléchir à ses actes. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire car Edward a depuis toujours été une personne solitaire imbue d'elle-même.

C'était certain cette décision allait changer, a changé, changera leurs vies et il était la seule personne qui pouvait décider de la suite car, de son comportement, découlera la suite des événements.

Il était la pièce majeur du tablier d'échec, le roi…. Le fou.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il ne retournerait pas à l'hôpital. C'était pour son bien à elle, moins il interviendra dans sa vie, plus elle serait en sécurité. Il resterait ici ou partirait loin pour être sûr de ne pas céder à la tentation que cette fillette exerçait sur lui. Ce fut la première décision qu'il avait prise.

Puis il y eut la seconde solution, celle de tout arrêter maintenant, d'aller à l'hôpital, s'arrêter devant la chambre 1918, en quelques secondes l' affaire serait réglée, mais non il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer cette enfant. Isabella, non Bella Swan. Imaginer ses yeux…

Non, oh non.

Alors la troisième solution s'imposa comme la meilleure pour lui. Car oui, était si individualiste, orgueilleux, prétentieux, mais surtout égoïste. Oui surtout le dernier adjectif, égoïste. Il ira la voir car son personnage l'obsédait. Ses yeux si envoutant, il arrivera à passer outre l'odeur… ne vous l'avait-il pas dit orgueilleux ? Il y arrivera.

Il le fallait.

C'était son but.

Cette enfant n'aura pas le choix, il ira la voir qu'elle le veuille ou non car elle l'a réveillé de mon état…comment le qualifier ?

Végétatif ?

Ou Solitaire au taux d'orgueil dépassant l'imagination ?

Elle lui avait fait prendre conscience de son vrai lui, c'est la seule. La grande et forte Tanya, blonde et belle à rivaliser avec la beauté de Rosalie, comme elle se pensait, n'arrivait pas à la cheville de cette enfant au doux regard enfantin.

Pauvre enfant, elle ne choisira pas sa vie. Mais la vie on ne la choisit pas. C'est ainsi.

Alors il se leva de son canapé tout engourdit, resté allongé de longues heures n'est pas bon pour son corps pourtant musclé.

Il le savait pourtant…

Alors tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre pour regarder le temps dehors, le soleil était à son apogée aujourd'hui, il sourit. Normalement sa condition de vampire lui faisait haïr le soleil car il ne pouvait pas sortir dehors aux yeux d'humains au risque de… briller. Mais ce jour ci était différent : un nouvel être venait de naître en lui. Il maudit juste le fait que son impatience et que ce temps l'empêchait de se rendre à l'hôpital.

Il sortit de sa chambre, salua sa famille puis partit chassé dans la forêt avoisinante. Si il devait revoir Isabella, non Bella, il lui fallait être en forme et ne pas être assoiffé pour ne pas craqué et commettre un acte qu'il regretterait certainement par la suite. Sa famille était habituée à son caractère peu sociable mais au retour de sa chasse tout changera, sa vie, les gens, sa famille, ses choix, ses manières, mes propos, Elle… Lui.

Il avait pris sa décision, rien ne le remettrait en cause.

**POV ANNA CHAMBERLOIR ; 27 ans Infirmière.**

Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour de m'occuper de la jeune Swann. Cette enfant n'est pas gâtée par la vie leucémique et sans famille je ne tiendrais pas à sa place. Le mardi c'est mon tour de garde car nous avons décidé dans le service que chaque jour une personne resterai avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle se sente trop seule. Son programme est lourd à vivre. Surtout aujourd'hui c'est alors en pensant que la vie est décidément terrible avec certains que j'ouvris la porte 1918. Alors un spectacle incroyable s'offrit à moi.

Bella était entrain de fixer la fenêtre et les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur sa peau pâle. Mais ce n'était encore rien. Lorsqu'elle mangeait son petit déjeuner elle me regarda dans les yeux, elle fait toujours ca, elle cherche les yeux des gens, mais aujourd'hui son regard différait de celui d'habitude. J'en oubliais qu'elle était malade et le programme de ses soins hospitalier. J'ignorais pourquoi, comment, ou, quand son regard, ce regard apparu. Il reflétait de la joie de vivre, du bonheur, de l'espoir … Comment pouvait elle donc ne pas être déprimée par sa pauvre vie très triste, non que j'en sois triste qu'elle ne le soit pas mais je ne comprenais pas. C'est donc ca la force de caractère ?

Voilà pourquoi je n'aimais pas le mardi, sans le savoir cette enfant mer amène toujours à m'interroger sur moi…ma vie. Je hais le mardi car je souffre pour elle mais surtout pour moi.

…

Il est 14h, je suis restée mangé avec Bella après la visite du docteur et sa prise de sans quotidienne. Cet après midi elle doit faire une chimio thérapie, il est encore incroyable que ses cheveux soit splendide par tout ce qu'ils subissent. Les médecins lui ont concocté un médicament spécial pour car il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire perdre ses cheveux et enlevé son charme enfantin. C'est ainsi qu'à 9 mois Bella a fait avancé la science. Par son charme … Je la déteste.

…

20h je prends congé auprès de Bella. J'ai essayé de comprendre comment fonctionne cette enfant mais je n'y arrive toujours pas.

« -Bonne nuit Bella, dors bien » lui dis-je

« -Bonne nuit Anna » me répondit-elle le sourire peut être plus grand que ce matin même après une nouvelle chimio épuisante.

Décidément je ne comprends pas comment elle fait.

[…]

Il était 21h07 au cadran de sa montre, il sourit, satisfait, bêtement de sa précision quotidienne. Les deux femmes d'accueil sont toujours là, toujours les mêmes la blonde et vieille à droite et la seconde paraissait un peu plus jeune et plus brune que la première.

C'est reparti pour un tour.

Tout d'abord, la femme brune dira lacement tout en pianotant sur son ordi :

« -Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Alors ca franchement, il ne l'avait pas du tout prévu …

Du tout.

Puis elle va lever les yeux et…

_« -Oh c'est le garçon d'hier soir…OOOH Catherine que faire ? Ma coiffure est toujours bonne ? Mon maquillage ne coule-t-il pas ? Mon haleine est-elle toujours fraiche ? J'aurai du interroger Sophie… »_

Ah nan là, il n'avait pas prévu ces pensées.

Décemment il ne pouvait à s'abaisser à penser de telles choses.

Pour la première fois de son existence, il remerciât dieu de ne pas être femme.

Il passa devant elles comme si il ne les avait vu. De toute façon ce n'est pas pour elle qu'il était venu, si elles savaient qu'il se déplaçait venu pour une fillette de six ans. Je se surprit à rire.

Oui il avait changé et alors ?

_« L'étage de pédiatrie est toujours bleu »_ c'était une constatation inutile, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer les couleurs de couloirs tout les jours pour des fins pratiques et financières. C'est connu les dirigeants d'hôpitaux sont tous des radins qui se font de l'argent sur le dos des patients. En chemin il regardait les dessins d'enfants qui tapissaient les couloirs, il était en avance, hier il était rentré à 21h 16 dans sa chambre, il est présentement 21h13, il avait encore 3 minutes devant lui.

Précision règle d'or d'une vie..

Ah il était de plus pointilleux et rigoureux. C'est alors que son regard fut comme happé par un dessin représentant un enfant habillé en rose avec des cheveux bruns plus ou moins long, une fille et une famille. Avec en bas à droite des lettres brouillonnes qui signaient « Bella ».

On aurait voulu faire exprès, on n'aurai pas pu.

1914, 1915, 1916…il coupa sa respiration...1918.

C'était ici.

Là.

De l'autre coté de cette porte.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte.

Elle était étendue, les yeux fermé, sa respiration et son pouls, que je pouvais entendre, étaient réguliers. Elle devait sûrement dormir. Il pénétra dans la pièce, il pouvait à présent distinguer la chambre de Bella. Les murs étaient blancs couvert de dessins pastels et était divisé en deux la partie, la bulle, de Isabelle, non Bella, et la partie qui devait être celle des médecins et de sa famille _(NdA il ne sait pas pour la famille de Bella ainsi qu'il était son premier visiteur)._C'était une partie où le mobilier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale mais ne démontrait aucun attrait d'une chambre d'enfant même dans celle d'un enfant dans un hôpital. Elle ne possédait qu'une chaise, une table et une feuille de soin. C'était son emploi du temps, Edward la lu avec attention. Il était un peu expérimenté dans le domaine de la médecine, certes beaucoup moins que Carlisle mais il se défendait. Ainsi il apprit que aujourd'hui Isabella a du passer une chimio. Elle doit en effet se sentir fatigué.

Il s'assit sur la chaise silencieusement, toujours l'emploi du temps en main mais ses yeux se dirigeait invariablement vers le visage serein de Isabella.

Soudain celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Un sourire non forcé, un étirement régulier , de ses lèvres, naturel reflétait ses pensées qui, au fond de Edward, le réchauffa d'un feu non brûlant, non gênant mais énergétique et lui offrit un état de plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Elle semblait être soulagée ou du moins c'était ce qu'imaginait Edward à cet instant ou eux deux simplement l'étaient, mais cela semblait inimaginable à Edward.

Ce n'est pas bon pour elle qu'il existe.

Il était trop fort et pourrait la briser ou la mordre d'un instant à l'autre.

C'est bon pour lui qu'elle le soit.

Elle était devenue son baume au cœur. Celle en lequel il croyait.

Même si elle lui était inconnue.

Son sourire était merveilleux comme si elle le remerciait.

Qu'avait il fait pour elle ?

Rien. Il était perdu.

Paradoxalement content, soulagé, ému, heureux.

Elle le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, il pu alors voir qu'elle était heureuse Par les mille étoiles qui ornaient son regard mais qui n'avait pas origine du ciel sombre.

Gouffre.

Merci le ciel.

Elle resta allongée toute la soirée sans parler à le fixer, il lui rendait la pareille.

Puis finalement elle s'endormit au bout d'une heure. L'épuisement eut raison d'elle.. Elle avait rejoint les bras de Morphée.

Puis il reparti lui, quelques heures plus tard, peu avant l'entrée de l'infirmière par la porte à grande vitesse. Le sourire aux lèvres. Et prenant au passage le dessin de Bella qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Ce n'est pas du vol. Juste un empreint.

Et ca allait être ainsi tout les soirs.

Moi et Bella.

Fascination de l'être mort ?


	6. Chapitre Cinquième

**Chapitre Cinquième :**

Assise sur son lit, Rosalie réfléchissait en feuilletant un catalogue. Elle réfléchissait de tout et de rien…

Non, Rosalie Halle n'était pas aussi imbue d'elle-même qu'elle laissait croire. Elle aimait plaire aux gens même avant sa « mort », ce qu'elle aimait par là c'est qu'elle se sentait supérieur aux autres car la nature l'avait faite plus jolie que la moyenne : blonde aux longs cheveux, aux formes généreuses mais pas provocante elle possédait pour résumer un physique dont plus d'une serait prête à tout pour en posséder un tel qu'elle. Elle trouvait cela simplement juste de rendre la pareille, sinon à quoi les efforts de la nature ? Non, elle n'était pas aussi imbue qu'elle laissait croire, c'était un moyen pour elle de réfléchir car elle testait les gens aux effets qu'elle le faisait, c'est aussi simple que ca. Par exemple, lorsqu'une personne en face d'elle la regarde de haut c'est que celle-ci est de caractère hautain, si elle fuit son regard c'est qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. Rosalie pensait que la nature envoie des signaux constamment de notre caractère, elle en était pratiquement sûre.

De plus même lorsqu'on part faire du shopping avec sa sœur, tout le monde vous fixe à votre entrée car vous êtes d'une beauté inhumaine… inhumaine… vous vous promenez dans les milliers de kilomètres de rayons avec votre physique frôlant l'absurdité humaine et dépassant les rêves de la plupart des messieurs qui clignent des yeux lorsqu'ils vous croisent. Cela peut paraître au début agaçant mais on y prend goûts à force.

Donc lorsque vous faîtes l'une de vos millièmes courses avec votre sœur, que vous regardez dans les rayons chaussures tout le monde vous regarde, hé oui fascination et absurdité humaine donnent une image déplaisante de l'être humain : la jalousie, le manque de personnalité. Si vous ressortez avec un exemplaire de chaussure soyez sûr que dans une demi-heure le magasin sera en rupture de stock de cet exemplaire. _« Folie humaine…. »_ Souffla Rosalie en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Mais ce n'était pas là son plus gros problème. Depuis un certain temps son plus gros problème porte un nom de 6 lettres : Edward. Son abruti de frère. Abruti, oui elle pesait ses mots. Ce jeune vampire âgé de 17 ans depuis pas mal d'année du fait de sa condition de vampire s'est épris d'une humaine. Jusque là elle pouvait limite tolérer mais que cette humaine soit âgée de 6 ans… c'était intolérable. C'est un fait, son frère est possessif, jaloux, orgueilleux à mourir, il ne pouvait pas, non il n'avait pas le droit, d'enlever une vie humaine à un être qui de plus aussi jeune. Ceci était parfaitement intolérable pour Rosalie qu'en elle pensait à sa vie avant de devenir vampire. Elle qui n'avait pas voulu sa…non elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

C'était à croire qu'elle préférait son frère avant cette rencontre.

Avant d'avoir croisé cette jeune fille, très jeune fille, Edward était quelqu'un d'absent. D'ailleurs il était parti quelques années au clan des Denali, tout le clan Cullen espérait alors qu'il trouverait Tanya, une femme du clan Denali qui s'est éprise de lui il y a déjà de nombreuse années, mais non, il est revenu il y a quelques jours. Il était seul, c'est vrai. Le seul vampire du clan Cullen à ne pas avoir trouvé son âme sœur. En effet, Carlisle le chef du clan aimait Esmée, une femme de cœur et à l'instinct maternel envers ses « enfants » plus que développé.

Il y avait sa sœur Alice qui est avec Jasper, tout deux au caractère plus que différent mais s'aimant plus que tout. Rosalie admirait Alice pour son caractère ouvert, frivole mais sérieux à souhait. C'était souvent en sa compagnie qu'elle allait faire du shopping car Alice était une folle du shopping.

Jasper était au contraire quelqu'un de très retiré mais d'ouvert à la fois. Une personne très paradoxale.

Enfin Rosalie aimait Emmett. C'est un grand enfant, un joueur, un garçon qui aime la bagarre mais qui cache derrière ca un caractère très sérieux. Rosalie l'a tout de suite aimé la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Mais il y avait Edward, le solitaire de la famille, il est vrai que parfois cela devenait gênant de se sentir heureux avec l'âme sœur quand Edward était seul. En vérité il n'était pas un garçon ouvert au monde, il ne pensait qu'à lui, son piano et ses CDs. A l'origine la transformation de Rosalie avait pour but pour Carlisle de trouver une compagne à son fils Edward mais Edward n'a jamais été intéressé par elle. Cela blessa l'orgueil de Rosalie mais en y réfléchissant aujourd'hui elle se disait_« 'plutôt mourir »._D'accord c'est un humour très petit mais elle le pensait vraiment.

Quand elle le voyait sortir ces derniers soirs pour se rendre à l'hôpital pour rejoindre sa protégée, Rosalie avait parfois des idées de meurtres. Bien sûr il le savait puisqu'il le lisait dans ses pensées mais pour elle il dépassait l'entendement. Il ne pouvait convenablement imposer sa présence à une humaine de 6 ans ! Parfois si le regard pouvait tuer, Edward serait mort en cet instant dans d'atroces souffrances…

De toute façon il y a Emmett. Son Emmett. Elle l'avait aimé du premier regard lorsqu'elle l'avait vu entrain de se battre contre un ours alors qu'il était encore humain. C'est elle qui avait demandé à Carlisle de le transformer. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix, non du tout.

D'ailleurs l'homme de sa vie fit intrusion dans leur chambre. Il se précipita sur sa femme qu'il trouvait toujours aussi splendide. Il aimait les câlins et ces moments de tendresse simples avec sa femme.

«D'une certaine manière, Emmett était son enfant se surprenait à penser Rosalie. Un ourson à muscle mais elle l'aimait. Oh oui qu'elle l'aimait.

[…]

Alors que Rosalie était avec Emmett dans leur chambre, Esmée se trouvait en cuisine en plein milieu de journée. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucun besoin de cuisiné puisque le sang de chevreuil l'a satisfaisait pleinement, elle préparait une tarte tatin en tournant la pâte de sa main droite et tenant le livre de recettes de sa main gauche. _« Ajoutez 200 grammes de farine puis remuez le tout avec ferveur…. »_. Esmée préparait parfois des desserts pour paraître comme une humaine normale et puis elle a toujours aimé cuisiner, d'ailleurs elle allait deux fois par semaine en ville au supermarché pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon sur le régime alimentaire de la famille mais en plus elle y prenait un certain plaisir à parler du prix du kilo de pommes qui augmentait considérablement en cette période de l'année avec la caissière. Mais il ne faut pas croire que lorsqu'elle aurait fini son gâteau qu'elle irait le jeter à la poubelle, non, tant d'enfants humains mourraient par manque de nourriture, elle considèrerait cet acte comme un crime alors elle le déposait à l'orphelinat de la ville où chaque mercredi des enfants la remerciait pour le gâteau. Elle aimait voir leurs sourires aux visages, les étincelles de bonheurs dans leurs yeux. Elle aurait fait une parfaite mère, aimait elle penser… Oui elle aurait voulu avoir des enfants mais la vie ne lui en a pas offert…

Elle mit alors sa tarte au four pour 1h30 comme disait le livre de recette, thermostat 7 à chaleur tournante.

En attendant que la tarte fut prête elle regarda alors a famille réunit dans le salon, enfin il en manquait deux de ses « enfants » Rosalie et Emmett… évidement dans leur chambre. Tout d'abord au milieu du salon, trônant sur un des canapés avec dans les mains le journal du jour, son mari. Carlisle Cullen. Elle l'aimait depuis toujours et ne s'imagine pas vivre sans lui. Il représentait la figure du père dans la famille tantôt en colère tantôt conseiller. Il travaillait comme médecin à l'hôpital de la ville, bien que il y passait la plupart de son temps, L'Esmée était fière d'elle car elle savait ou doutait qu'il était bien le seul vampire de la planète (et dieu sait combien il y en a) à exercer le métier de médecin, être au contact du sang sans vouloir le boire et puis il fut le premier à avoir l'idée de se nourri de sang d'animaux à la place de celui d'humains. Oh oui elle était extrêmement fière de son mari. Et l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

A coté de lui se tenait Alice. Elle était physiquement plus petite que les autres, avait des cheveux noirs jais coupé en carré avec des mèches rebelle. Alice, elle l'adorait. Elle était l'image d'une fille que tout le monde voudrait avoir. Non que les autres elle ne les aimait pas, bien au contraire mais Alice avait un caractère bien trempé. Elle s'exprimait pour donner son avis, débordait de joie, de gentillesse, elle n'était pas forcement toujours douce mais pas ses action elle était franche, direct. Et ca Esmée trouvait ca remarquable.

Au milieu de la pièce de trouvait Jasper. Il faisait les cents pas, certainement entrain de penser à une bêtise à faire avec Emmett en attendant ce dernier. Ces deux là étaient des casses coups et le nombre de fois où les aménagements qu'avaient fait Esmée furent réduits en cendres par ces deux là, elle ne les comptait plus. Jasper était de quelqu'un de très intelligent et comprenaient les sentiments des autres, bien qu'il soit aidé par son pouvoir de contrôler les sentiments, ils savaient comment ou non mettre quelqu'un à l'aise. Il avait un pouvoir surprenant avec lequel il dût mettre sa patience à épreuve pour la contrôler. Il était le thermomètre d'Alice, il était le seul à la contrôler de ce fait ils s'assortissaient bien.

Non en fait tous s'accordaient bien.

Esmée avait une deuxième fille, Rosalie. Rosalie était une fille au physique magnifique, aussi douée intellectuellement que les autres. Rosalie ne parlait pas beaucoup et était assez discrète mais s'imposait par sa présence. Esmée aimait aller faire du shopping avec elle car Rosalie pouvait tout porter, tout lui allait bien, c'était un peu sa poupée. Rosalie lorsqu'elle allait faire du shopping ressemblait à une petite fille : elle prenait tout ce qui avait de plus chère. Elle possédait aussi un caractère très a elle, possédait ses sautes d'humeur lorsque quelques chose ne lui plaisait pas et seul Emmett savait la calmer.

Emmett, lui, était tout le contraire de Rosalie. Il avait un caractère très enfantin et aimait se bagarrer avec ses deux frères. Il était physiquement très musclé et possédait un humour très large que certaines fois la famille avait du mal à le suivre. Malgré son caractère d'enfant, Emmett aimait plus que tout sa femme Rosalie. Il l'a protégeait tout le temps et était assez possessif à l'égard d'autre monsieur qui reluquait sa femme. Le nombre de fois où Esmée en avait rit ne se calcule pas ou du moins plus.

Esmée balaya alors des yeux la salle puis son regard s'arrêta au niveau du piano où se tenait Edward qui jouait de la musique.

Elle se faisait du souci pour son aîné car il était bien seul depuis bien des années. Elle le trouvait changé ces derniers jour et elle savait que cela avait avoir avec un patiente de l'hôpital où travaillait Carlisle. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait 6 ans et c'était bien là la cause de ses tourments car dans un premier temps elle avait été soulagée lorsque Alice lui avait annoncé que Edward avait enfin trouvé une personne, mais Alice lui avait annoncée cela progressivement. Tout d'abord elle était humaine, cela compliquait un peu les choses mais elle croyait fortement que cette frontière n'était rien comparée à l'Amour, puis elle était hospitalisée, c'était malheureux en effet mais elle pouvait guérir mais c'est alors qu'on lui annonça que la jeune fille n'était âgée que de 6 ans et là Esmée fût triste, non pas triste comme lorsqu'on retire un gâteau au chocolat à un enfant, elle était vraiment mais vraiment triste, malheureuse car l'enfant à qui elle souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, après des décennies de souffrance, était tombé amoureux d'une humaine de 6 ans. Et ca Esmée avait du mal à la digérer. La vie pouvait réellement être injuste parfois….

Mais aujourd'hui il avait l'air tellement tranquille, confiant, serein…. Cela lui arrachait son pauvre cœur mort à Esmée.

[…]

Alice n'en revenait pas, _« pourquoi fallait il que lorsque le bonheur approchait il s'éloigne si vite. » Elle était assise en tailleur_sur le canapé malgré les remarques d'Esmée. C'était la seule position où Alice réfléchissait. Alice savait ce que faisait Edward, son frère le soir lorsqu'il sortait. Elle avait d'ailleurs connu Bella avant lui grâce à ses visions mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de contacter Carlisle pour lui demander d'intervenir avant que son fils ne la croise. Elle s'en voulait de la situation actuelle car elle aurait du prévoir cette rencontre plus tôt. Maintenant le destin d'une petite fille de 6 ans était remis en cause. Et ca c'était dur à accepter.

Elle avait tout d'abord prévenu toute la famille de ce que trafiquait Edward le soir alors qu'il partait à l'hôpital. Elle se souvient encore des réactions de la famille : Carlisle avait froncé des sourcils et dieu sait que lorsqu'il faisait ca c'était lorsqu'il était confronté un à sacré dilemme et là c'était vraiment leur cas. Esmée, si elle avait pu, aurait pleuré pour le malheur qui tenait son fils dont lui-même n'était pas conscience. Emmett n'était pas d'accord avec cette situation et proposait à Jasper d'intervenir pour empêcher Edward de rencontrer encore une fois Bella et Jasper ne savait quoi décider car il sentait que Edward avait enfin trouvé une sérénité. Rosalie elle…avait crié de toute ses cordes vocales, qu'on ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, que c'était une fille de 6 ans et que sa vie était déjà assez chambouler puisqu'elle vivait dans un hôpital. Elle, elle n'avait rien dit, quelques chose la troublait et c'était d'importance, elle ne pouvait pas voir Bella dans ses visions…

Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver une solution à ce dilemme de taille et de haute importance, cela faisait aujourd'hui une semaine que tous réfléchissaient à un moyen de sortir de cette solution. Rosalie proposait le déménagement mais Edward pouvait décider de rester seul ici… et ca c'était pas bon pour tous. Pour lui…pour Bella surtout.

Mais ce qui tracassait encore plus Alice c'était que Edward ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était amoureux de cette fillette comme pensaient les autres, il se pensait juste fasciner et cela avait le dont d'exaspérer Alice… Il fallait qu'il comprenne, qu'il sache. Mais sans compter l'esprit berné qu'il était, il connaissait les avis de sa famille et refusait de lire dans leurs pensées. Il s'était d'ailleurs disputer fortement avec Alice la veille…

[…]

Edward avait passé l'après midi sur le piano à composer. Sa vie se résumait depuis quelques jours au piano et à Bella. Il pensait toujours à cette fillette de 6 ans qui l'hypnotisait bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi car il n'y avait pas seulement son parfum qui l'attirait mais aussi ses yeux. Pourtant c'était une fillette ! Il s'empêchait la journée d'aller la voir car elle devait sûrement passer d'examens médicaux à d'autres et aussi profiter de sa famille.

Edward n'avait toujours pas reparlé ou plutôt entendu parler Bella depuis leur première rencontre il y a déjà une semaine, ou plutôt cette dernière disait lorsqu'il entrait un « bonsoir »soufflé. C'était pour ces moments là qu'Edward allait à l'hôpital. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était attaché à cette fille.

Non Edward ne lui avait toujours pas parlé car il se sentait misérable à ce qu'il faisait à cette fille qui déjà n'avait pas la vie facile mais alors ajouter sa présence… Il abusait, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle était devenue sa vie. La raison, il l'a cherchée mais il ne l'a pas trouvée.

20h45, Edward parti à l'hôpital sous le regard courroucé de Rosalie qui était descendu en compagnie d'Emmett, il savait ce que pensait sa famille. Mais non il n'était pas amoureux de Bella….il en aurait ri si l'atmosphère avait été moins tendue.

[…]

Bella était déjà allongée sur son flanc droit, le regard posé sur la porte lorsqu'Edward entra dans la chambre 1917. Elle l'attendait depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Aujourd'hui elle avait eu une journée particulièrement épuisante, Bella se sentait faiblir mais ne le dira pas. Depuis petite elle ne s'est jamais confiée à personne, elle ne pouvait pas c'était simple.

« Bonsoir » Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, elle était habituée au silence mais cela ne l'a gênait pas. Il l'avait entendu et esquissé un sourire bref puis s'était assis sur la seule chaise de la chambre. Regardait les feuilles de soins puis la regardait. Bella aimait le soir dorénavant par la présence d'Edward. Il la reposait seulement par sa présence. Elle était enfin calme.

Puis elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres comme pour le remercier, et rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

C'était une journée de plus.


	7. Chapitre Sixième

**Avant de continuer :**

**Pouchy :** Oui, je sais c'est triste ca vie…. Mais tu verras ca s'arrangera.. Peut être hin hin. Je vais raconter sa vie durant les 11 prochaines années de sa vie  si ca peut te rassurer.

**EdwardETbella **Merci pour tes compliments, ca fait super plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira lui aussi.

**Pitchoungirl :** Hey oui comme la plupart des personnes j'ai achete REVELATION, je l'ai lu pendant 48h car je prenais du retard sur cette fiction. Pas bien pas bien mais bon que ferions nous sans Revelation ??

_**Au fait que pensez-vous de Revelation ?**_

**Chapitre Sixième :**

**POV EDWARD CULEN ; 17 ans…**

Aujourd'hui, le 21 mai 1996 à exactement 21h08, je franchis une fois de plus le hall d'entrée de cet hôpital. Pour la première fois je prête attention au nom de celui-ci. KRANKENHAUSE AKERMANN, HBG, nous sommes donc en Allemagne, à Hambourg précisément…. Tiens, je n'y avais pas fait attention. A vrai dire je ne fais attention à rien mais cela ne me gène pas plus que ca. Maitriser une dizaine de langues quotidiennement mettais devenu presque banal. Vous ne pouvez parler une dizaine de langues ? Laissez-moi rire… Dans quel siècle vivez-vous donc ? XXe ? Ah oui nous sommes en 1996… Cela me fait donc quel âge ? Quelle question, 17 ans pour l'éternité. Pas une ride…pas un point commun avec les humains….

C'est sur ces pensées que je pénétra aujourd'hui le hall de cet hôpital, jaunâtre, devenu quotidien. Je ne prends plus la peine de m'adresser aux deux dames de l'accueil. Si elles n'ont toujours pas compris que je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux. C'est que je ne peux décidément rien faire pour ces deux… deux… humaines ?

Marcher tout droit, première à gauche, continuer tout droit, vingt mètres plus loin s'arrêter, appuyer sur le bouton rond à votre gauche, attendre que les portes s'ouvrent, puis enfin, presser sur les bouton en haut à droite avec l'insigne numéro 3.

Les yeux fermés cela serait un jeu d'enfant, mais je me faisais pression pour paraître le plus normal possible… enfin quelques à exceptions prés. C'est donc d'un pas silencieux que je franchis ces étapes, chaque pas me semblait une torture car même au bout d'un mois je n'ai pas réussi à oublier Bella, à la laisser tranquille malgré les accusations silencieuse mais au combien bruyantes pour moi de Rosalie. Parfois je me suis même demandé si Emmett pouvais me frapper, juste un coup, pour vérifier si je suis définitivement fou ou pas. Mais le courage me manque. Tiens, lâche, nouvel adjectif à accoler à mon nom. ..

L'hôpital est donc devenu pour moi un chemin quotidien, je remarque les changements aux premiers coups d'œil ou à la première odeur. _**« Ding, étage numéro 3…fermeture des portes »**_ Ainsi je peux vous informer que dans la chambre 1901, 1904, 1919, les occupants ne sont plus là et dans le dernier cas nous avons un nouveau venu. Les dessins aussi, je les regarde toujours en venant pour essayer de comprendre l'enfance. Un passage de ma vie que j'ai totalement oubli é du fait de mon âge…Enfin vous comprenez.

Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Oui, j'ai décidé de parler à Bella, son état, bien qu'elle essaye de rien laisser paraître, se dégrade de jour en jour. Cela n'ai plus envisageable pour moi. J'allai finir par perdre Isabella, Bella, l'ange, l'innocence, la fillette, les yeux marron chocolat. Non je ne laisserai pas le destin décider. J'allai intervenir…

Pour son bien, pour mon bien. Car oui si je la perds j'aurai tout perdu puisque la famille… Bref.

Je rentre sans frapper, elle le sait.

_**« Bonsoir »**_ me souffla-t-elle.

Ainsi son état n'a pas progresser, ni dans la bonne voie, ni vers la mauvaise voie. Vie, mort. La vie c'est simple ca finit presque toujours par la mort, enfin, ca finit par la mort mais parfois les choses font que vous restez plus longtemps. Comme moi par exemple.

Bella était allongé sur son lit, la même position que tous les soirs, le regard fixé vers moi. Mais ses battements de cœur diffèrent, ils sont plus faibles, plus hésitants. Sa figure était pâle, elle semblait avoir perdu du poids ces dernières semaines, son odeur changeai chaque soir parfois le freesia était étouffante mais certains soirs, comme ce soir une autre odeur était plus forte, cette odeur agressait mes narines : les perfusions, l'odeur du médicament m'est insupportable. Je m'approcha alors de sa feuille de soin, oui les examens médicaux inquiètent ses médecins. Il faudrait que Carlisle intervienne dans ce dossier…. Rapidement.

Ces constatations m'indiquèrent tel un feu rouge clignotant qu'il faut lui parler aujourd'hui. Oui maintenant.

_**« -Bonsoir »**_ lui murmurais-je

Ces yeux me fixèrent avec surprise, avec étonnement mais avec une lueur de joie. Je me sentis ainsi poussé à lui parlé, le destin me forçait, j'avais dorénavant _Besoin_ de lui parler. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre une conversation banale ainsi les questions comme « Comment vas-tu ? » étaient à exclurent. J'allai donc me raconter, oui simplement. Tel Egoïste.

_**« -Je m'appelle Edward, Edward Cullen ..»**_ commençais-je.

_**« -Bella, Bella Swann, Isabella Marie Swann » **_Dit elle avec le sourire, toujours allongée dans son lit. _**« J'ai six ans, et toi ? »**_

_**« -J'en ai 17 »**_ Elle me faisait la conversation, cela m'allait être plus simple finalement…

_**« -Habites-tu à l'hôpital ? Moi depuis presque toujours. Tu ne portes pas de blouses ? »**_

_**« -Non cela ne m'est pas nécessaire et puis je ne suis pas médecin. Je n'habite pas ici, je viens ici car mon père travaille, lui est médecin »**_ lui répondis-je avec le sourire. Avec le sourire, oui. Et alors.

Bella, ce leva et se dirigea vers moi malgré mon interdiction. Elle posa sa main sur sa bulle. Comme au premier jour sur notre frontière. Je voyais clairement ses fines artères transporter son sang dans ce cops maladif. Mais au rayon de la lune, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que malgré son jeune âge, Bella était belle. C'était la première fois que je m'autorisais à penser de la sorte avec quiconque. Bella m'avait changé, c'est certain.

Cette main m'appelait. C'est alors que, plus par pulsion que par pensée, je mis instinctivement ma main en face de la sienne, si petite, si fragile comparée à la mienne grande, forte. Nous étions tous les deux d'un coté de la bulle. L'ambiance de cette chambre d'enfant changea du tout au tout. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir une place privilégiée auprès de cette Bella aux merveilleuses boucles brunes. Mais elle ne pouvait imaginer la sienne dans me vie.

Elle ne frissonna pas au contact de ma peau froide, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

_**« -Comment te sens-tu Bella ? »**_ cette question m'échappa des lèvres. Décidément mon cerveaux presque centenaire ne répondait plus de rien ce soir.

_**« -Mon corps me fait mal, mais plus maintenant. Dans la journée j'ai eu envie de dormir. Je n'aime pas cet hôpital, ni les infirmières comme Anna, ni les piqûres »**_

Ca, ca s'appelle la franchise des enfants. Il vous débite ce qu'ils pensent d'une traite et sans réfléchir aux conséquences qui s'en suivent. Formidable, n'est-il pas ?

**« -Malheureusement**, lui répondis-je d'une voie douce, en fixant ses prunelles chocolats, **on ne choisit pas notre vie. Il faut alors garder le sourire et se battre car comme ca tu pourras faire ce que tu désires plus librement. »**

Attendez, pause, 5 secondes, est-ce moi qui ai dit ca ?

_**« -Qui es tu ? » **_me demanda-t-elle.

_**« -Hé bien que je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai dix sept ans et je vis à Hambourg comme toi »**_ J'ai réussi à retenir le nom de la ville. Pas mal non ?

_**« -Non, ce n'est pas ca que j'ai demandé,**_ dit-elle, agacée par apparemment mon incompréhension, _**je te demande qui es tu »**_

Moi qui pensais être celui qui dirigeait la conversation… Cette question me glaça… avait elle deviné ce que je suis ? Qui je suis ? Non je ne peux pas l'imaginer, nous sommes des « légendes »… Perdu, je sortis un livre de mon sac et lui présenta.

_**« - Connais-tu ce livre ? C'est un recueil de poésie. C'est un livre où pleins de poésie sont écrites. Ce sont les fables de la Fontaine ? »**_

_« -Non je ne connais pas. Je ne sais pas lire_, dit-elle tristement, _**tu peux me les lires ? Les dessins sont beaux, tu dessines comme ca toi aussi ?**_

_**« -non je ne dessine pas comme ca, pour être franc je suis un pied en dessin, j'ai un poil dans la main qui m'empêche de dessiner correctement »**_ plaisantais-je.

_**« -Tu, tu, tu as un poil dans la main ? Où ca**_ » bégailla-telle avec deux secoupes volantes à la place de ses yeux.

_**« -C'est une expression française, oui c'est français sont fous je sais, **_ajoutais-je. _**Ma sœur, Alice dessine magnifiquement bien. Moi je joue seulement du piano.**_

Les secoupes de ses yeux ne furent plus seules apparemment sa bouches aux lèvres enfantines s'y ajouta. Je me retrouva face à 3 secoupes sur son joli visage.

_« -Tu joues du piano ? Tu me montreras ? Tu m'apprendras aussi à lire ? Tu as une sœur ? Est-ce que tu as des frères ? A quoi ressemblent-ils ? Sont-ils gentils ? »_Cela dit magnifiquement bien en l'espace de 5 secondes et dix centièmes. Je doute que si mes oreilles avaient toujours les capacités humaines d'antan, j'aurai compris tout ses mots.

Non ce n'était plus Bella à qui je « tenais » la main, c'était Miss-secoupes-volantes-aux questions-infinies. Mes dents grincèrent. Finalement ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de lui parler. Me dévoiler davantage causera beaucoup d'ennuis à elle et à moi.

C'est en voyant l'espoir dans ses yeux et son corps fluet penché vers moi que mes pensées s'arrêtèrent.

Je ne peux pas la briser.

Non je ne peux pas.

Trop dur.

Trop lâche.

_**« -Je te ferai écouter une mélodie que j'ai composée »**_ Bella était, à ce moment là, suspendu à mes mots. Le regard ravi. Magnifique lueurs d'espoir. En vérité la chanson était finie depuis une semaine maintenant. Celle que je joue lorsque je suis chez moi. Ce regard m'avait inspiré, oui, son regard.

_**« -Pour apprendre à lire, je pourrai te dire quelques rudiments mais cela risque d'être compliqué puisque le soir Mademoiselle doit dormir**_, ai-je dit en insistant bien sur les derniers mots. _J'ai une famille oui, une sœur qui s'appelle Alice et son fiancé Jasper vit avec nous. Mon frère Emmett qui, lui, est fiancé avec Rosalie qui vit aussi chez moi. Et enfin mes parents Carlisle et ma mère Esmée. Mais pour le moment, au lit jeune demoiselle et ce soir ca sera un poème pas la peine d'en réclamer un de plus» _finis-je avec un ton plus autoritaire pour que Bella aille au lit. Elle était épuisée et pas besoin d'être vampire pour le savoir. Malheureusement au lieu d'avoir peur, elle avait senti ma pointe d'humour, elle riait en allant se coucher. Mon cœur se remit à battre, si j'ose dire.

J'ouvris le livre à une page choisie au hasard.

_**LE LION ET LE RAT.**_

_Il faut, autant qu'on peut, obliger tout le monde _

_On a souvent besoin d'un plus petit que soi. _

_De cette vérité deux fables feront foi, _

_Tant la chose en preuves abonde. _

_Entre les pattes d'un lion _

_Un rat sortit de terre assez à l'étourdie. _

_Le roi des animaux, en cette occasion, _

_Montra ce qu'il était et lui donna la vie. _

_Ce bienfait ne fut pas perdu. _

_Quelqu'un aurait-il jamais cru _

_Qu'un lion d'un rat eût affaire ? _

_Cependant il avint qu'au sortir des forêts _

_Ce lion fut pris dans des rets, _

_Dont ses rugissements ne le purent défaire. _

_Sire rat accourut, et fit tant par ses dents _

_Qu'une maille rongée emporta tout l'ouvrage. _

_Patience et longueur de temps _

_Font plus que force ni que rage._

C'est sur ces mots que Bella s'endormit enfin. En la regardant dormir si paisiblement je me questionnais sur cette fable car sans le savoir. Elle me fit réfléchir toute la nuit….

…

**Huuuuu je suis désolé pour le retard mais un certain livre à occupé toute mon attention ces derniers jours. AHAHA je parie que vous n'avez aucune idée duquel c'est.**

**Bon trêve de plaisanterie, place à la franchise. ………………….ALORS ??**

**A vous,**

**Mrsheadly**


	8. Chapitre Septième

**Chapitre Septième :**

Les soirées se suivaient, se transformant peu à peu en jours pour finir en semaines. L'atmosphère extérieure ne pouvait être plus agréable qu'en ces semaines qui se profilaient, à la plus grande joie bien sûr des jeunes enfants ou des enfants éternels dans l'âme_. (NDA non non je ne parle pas de Emmett U.U). _De nombreuses piscine de jardins furent acheter rapidement, quelque chose de tout à fait inhabituel en ce pays nordique. On connaissait évidement des jours bons mais jamais ils ne duraient si longtemps, de mémoire d'hommes. Le réchauffement climatique était une cause envisageable qui était expliquée aux informations, les montées d'eau et les grandes sécheresses qu'ils connaissaient en cet été 1996 provoquèrent de grands débats du parti écologiste du Reichstag allemand. La culpabilité de l'homme prise en fait, ils essayent de se changer les idées, la fonte des glaces peu remplir leur piscine… Non ?

Ce temps et ces discussions envahissèrent les discussions d'adultes qui se questionnaient du futur, installé sur leur terrasse à siroter un cocktail. Vraiment, la société allemande changeait sous ces éclaircies et provoquaient autant de questionnements que de bonne humeur.

Bonne humeur qui mettait en rogne Emmett Cullen. Vampire de date, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer comme bon lui semble dans les rues allemandes ainsi que d'aller au lycée librement. Il aimait aller au lycée, cela lui installait un train de vie agréable et lui donnait le sentiment de se sentir un peu humain. Avec Alice et Rosalie ils se regroupaient souvent sur un des balcons du domaine des Cullen, grognons, maudissant ce beau temps et dégageant une aûra à eux trois si maussade que Jasper ne pouvait se joindre à eux à moins de devenir exécrable à son tour.

Esmée, elle se consolait de la présence de son mari pendant les jours de soleil. Il allait parfois la nuit tenir son service mais il avait eut bien des difficultés à expliquer le pourquoi à ses collègues donc il restait la majorité du temps avec sa femme.

Il avait eut des échos du cas « Isabella Marie Swann » à l'hôpital. Il s'était évidement intéressé au dossier avec un tact qu'il espérait naturel. Bien que le secret médical tenait à ses collègues, ils s'interrogeaient souvent sur la santé de la petite fille, ce qui mit Carlisle au courant du point de vue médicale de la chose. Il savait qu'Edward lirait ses pensées mais il espérait ainsi le rassurer et lui faire comprendre que rien ne sert à s'alarmer.

Mais à ce moment là, Carlisle, lui aussi, fulminait. Ce qui était chose rare car ce n'était pas réputé dans son caractère. Il grognait contre ce beau temps qui l'empêchait de travailler, qui empêchait ses enfants de sortir ce qui amenait une ambiance monotone à la maison, qui l'empêchait de mener une vie presque normale, qui l'empêchait de tout en fait.

Et ca… ce n'était plus vivable. Il avait pourtant fait des recherches sur le temps et les habitudes du contée avant de décider d'emménager ici. Le temps pluvieux et froid de l'Allemagne lui était apparu comme un atout incontournable pour leur peau albinos et ainsi l'emménagement fut décider sans craintes.

Mais aujourd'hui, le temps germanique ne tenait plus sa réputation. Ils ne pouvaient pas déménager car le monde entier souffrait du « réchauffement climatique » comme l'explique les journalistes. Tous les sept étaient confinés entre les murs de l'immense propriété des Cullen.

L'excuse proposée : Carlisle prenait ses congés méritées, cela paru évident à tous à l'hôpital. Esmée n'avait pas eu besoin de justifier son absence, elle n'avait as trouvé de travail à Hambourg, pour être exact elle n'en avait pas cherché véritablement. Elle prenait le simple plaisir de jardiner dans son jardin. Rosalie et Emmett étaient au yeux de tous partis en France, dans le Sud de la France pour mai et juin, un échange linguistique. Alice avait accompagné Jasper qui devait passer son abitur _(NdA :bac en Allemagne) _au Japon. Edward lui n'avait pas eu d'excuse à fournir, tout comme celle d'Alice qui n'était pas indispensable à leur lycée. Ils sont en 11 classe _(NdA classe de Première mais ils n'ont pas de test en fin d'année)_. Il pouvait déambuler tranquilement le soir, lorsque le ciel devenait plus sombre, pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Il était le seul à pouvoir sortir dehors librement. Enfin sous les complaintes mentales de son entourage qui eux voulaient sortir le jour, la nuit ne les intéressait pas.

Edward Cullen était toujours aussi lié à la jeune Bella qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis exactement un mois et une semaine. Aujourd'hui était le 28e jour du mois de mai. Il se rendait comme tous les soirs à l'hôpital ACKERMANN en périphérie de la ville. C'était toujours avec une certaine hâte qu'il s'y rendait. Il aimait discuter et regarder Bella. Elle lui apportait une paix qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Non il ne se lassait pas et ne se lasserait jamais d'elle. Il refusait l'idée qu'un jour Bella lui paraisse comme une étrangère à ses yeux. Il ne s'avouait pas amoureux, cela ne lui paraissait vraiment pas à l'esprit, imaginez, une fillette de 6 ans grand dieu.

Ce soir là pourtant il était étrangement en rogne. Non vraiment de mauvaise humeur et cherchait le pire adjectif à qualifier la personne assise à coté de lui. Alice Cullen. Qui a pu mettre au monde cette fille. Ses géniteurs mériteraient deux mots de la pars d'Edward. Mais en connaissant le passé de Alice et les centaines d'années passées cela lui serait impossible mais c'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Un peu d'humour : il se plaindrait à Esmée.

Pour en revenir à Alice Cullen. Cet engin à piles duracell qui , à l'image de leur réputation, durent longtemps, très longtemps … trop longtemps. Il faudra préciser ceci dorénavant dans leur publicité. Trop de duracell tue l'utilisateur (passif et qui n'a rien demandé ici), donc cette « pile » vampirique de surcroît, se dandinait sur son siège passager, trépignait d'impatience et expliquait à Edward à quel point cela lui tenait à cœur de venir avec lui :

« -Non mais tu sais Edward, Bella à l'air d'une fille extraordinaire, comme tu le dis si bien, mais elle a besoin d'une présence féminine dans son entourage. Les fillettes de six ans ont aussi l'envie de parler jupons et tu t'avères de mauvais conseil. Cela dit je suis assez fière de ta garde robe_, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment voyant Edward qui commençait terriblement à s'énerver._ Hé fais attention, si tu continues à presser autant des doigts sur le volant tu vas le déformer. Pas très esthétique si tu me permets d'exprimer mon avis.

« Bref pour en revenir à Bella, ta présence lui est peut être chère mais je suis sûre qu'on va s'entendre parfaitement, j'en suis sûre. Je l'ai vu ! _Cette fois ci Alice prit la peine de montrer sa tête avec l'index de sa main gauche en articulant bien ses dernières syllabes ._En plus j'ai fait les soldes il y a quelques semaines. Et devine quoi ? Je me suis perdue _inconsciemment_ dans les rayons pour les petites filles. J'ai craqué. Tu me connais. Il y avait tant de rose, de robes, de tuniques, de corsets en passant pas les jupes et pantacourts. Et puis les toutes petites chaussures toutes mignonnes ! _Elle représenta alors à Edward de manières très expressives les chaussures qu'elle visualisait à l'aide de grands gestes manquant d'éborgner plus d'une fois Edward._ Alors sans le réaliser j'ai commencé à en prendre quelques uns dans mon panier puis je ne me suis pas arrêter. A la caisse j'en avais** pleins les bras et dans la voiture Jasper m'avait fait remarqué que les tailles était trop petites pour moi.**

**« Alors j'ai cogité, vraiment ! Tu peux me croire ! Et là le flash, lumière, mais oui, ai-je pensé, Bella ! En plus tu sais que je ne pouvais pas jeter tout ca, Esmée en aurait perdu sa voix à force de crier. Et puis je crois avoir vu dans mes visions, ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là ! Je ne peux pas contrôler mes visions ! Bref, elle est toujours vêtue d'une chemise d'hôpital. Nan mais cela ne favorise pas son éducation, tu ne te rends pas comptes à quel point cela est important pour les femmes de nos jours. Car oui Bella deviendra forcément un jour une femme. Imagine le jour où elle sortira de l'hôpital, seule, en habits d'hôpital, sans aucun goût. On court à la catastrophe ! »**

Alice avait finit sa dernière phrase à un décibel si haut qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant de l'entendre à l'extérieur de la Volvo argenté, sur une autoroute, roulant à 120 km/h. Elle en avait conclu avec un tel état que si cela avait été réel, elle serait au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Edward l'écoutait, la mâchoire crispée, les jointures de ses doigts blanchâtres. Puis peu à peu il se détendit, croyant les paroles de Alice. Il n'était plus dans un état de contradiction lorsqu'il allait voir Bella. Il tenait en haute importance l'heure à laquelle il arrivait dans la chambre de Bella qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire demi-tour lorsqu'Alice s était introduit « innocemment » comme elle l'avais dit, dans son auto.

_Flashback :_

_Edward était parti comme tous les soirs à vingt heures précises de la maison Cullen. Le centre hospitalier se trouvant assez loin du village auquel ils habitaient (une heure), il était temps pour lui de se mettre en route. C'était un soir comme il en avait l'habitude, installé dans sa Volvo, il démarra son engin qui se mit à rutiler. Il exprimait toujours un vif plaisir à entendre son bijou ronronner. La vitesse, il aimait ca. Terriblement._

_Le cd de Chopin enclenché dans le lecteur de la voiture, la musique apportait une ambiance calme. Le 9__e__ mouvement débutait dans ses notes douces. Edward était dans sa période Chopin. Il lui arrivait d'en avoir de façon à ce que la mélodie s'accorde avec ses pensées mais son préféré compositeur restait indéniablement Debussy. C'était Le compositeur de tout les temps à ses yeux. _

_Donc le 9__e__ mouvement emplissait l'obitacle de la Volvo, l'introduction touchait à sa fin lorsque la porte du coté passager s'ouvrit sur deux énormes sacs. Manquant de faire une mauvaise manœuvre, Edward fut surpris. Et le mot reste encore faible. Il venait de quitter la propriété des Cullens et s'embouchait sur la voie principale. Alors ce n'était pas vraiment le moment même pour le très bon conducteur qu'il était. _

_Il chercha qui avait osé, car oui, c'était forcément quelqu'un. Un vampire s'en doute car ce n'est pas à la mesure de tous d'ouvrir une portière ainsi alors que la voiture devait être à vitesse moyenne de 80 km/h._

_Un vampire._

_Un vampire…._

_Un vampire ?!_

_QUOI ??_

_C'est alors que toute souriante, une tête à la chevelure noir jais, ébouriffée apparut entre les deux énormes sacs._

_Alice Cullen._

_« Tu vas mourir » pensa-t-il si fort à ce moment là que inutile de se révéler un don en lecture de pensée (NdA :un autre mot :S ) que Alice le devina sans réelle difficulté. Mais au lieu de s'excuser comme il pensait qu'il serait sage à elle à ce moment là si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver démembrée, elle :_

_Eclata de rire. D'un rire cristallin qui brisait définitivement l'ambiance sereine dans laquelle il se trouvait il y avait encore une minute._

_Les nerfs d'Edward se trouvaient, comme qui dirait, un peu… à vifs._

_**« -Alice, je te donne trente secondes pour justifier ta présence ici ou je t'éjecte de la voiture et ces quoi ces sacs ? Pas question que je t'amène à ton shopping !»**_

_**« -hé bien Edward, tu sais la vie s'est comme un long fleuve où… ,**__ commença lentement Alice »_

_**« -28, 27, 26 …. Décompta son vis-à-vis »**_

_**«- Okay, okay. Bon je sais que comme tout les soirs tu vas voir Bella et ce soir j'aimerai la rencontrer moi aussi.**__ expliqua Alice »_

_**« -Je vais tenter d'exprimer calmement mes pensées, Primo,**__ commenca – il, __**Bella n'a pas besoin d'un deuxième vampire, Deusio vire toi de ma voiture, tertio Adios Alice »**_

_**« - Comme tu es méchant ce soir Edward !**__ chuina la demoiselle. __**Non vraiment c'est décider dans cet état tu ne peux pas aller seul voir Bella, ce ne serait pas correct. En plus Moi,**__ elle avait bien insisté à ce dernier mot, __**je suis une fille et Bella à besoin d'une présence féminine. »**_

_Sur ce dernier point, Edward ne pouvait rétorquer, il savait que les mots d'Alice étaient justes mais il n'avait aucune envie de partager sa Bella, SA Bella. Il voulait la garder à lui seule, protégée à l'abri des autres. Il pensait et c'était justifier à son avis car elle se trouvait en hôpital. Et puis à un deuxième vampire cela lui paraissait indécent. Elle était en danger en sa présence mais en plus avec une autre vampire…. _

_Il était extraordinairement tenté de jeter Alice à travers la portière mais il lui en coûtait un peu sentimentalement de remplacer sa portière. C'était sa Volvo, son bijou à lui. Et puis tout à fait inutile d'appliquer cette idée car la concernée devait déjà être au courant de ses intentions._

_Un regard vers sa copilote_

_Alice lui souriait d'un sourire qui laissait apparaitre toutes ses dents. La tête fière les yeux…. Amusés._

_Elle savait. _

_Il aurait été étrange de l'inverse après tout….._

_Il se vengerait._

_Terriblement, efficacement, rapidement, égoïstement._

_Il souffla un bon coup._

_Alice avait compris qu'elle avait gagné. Hors gagné contre Edward était si rare et improbable qu'elle se sentait fière d'elle. Il lui tardait de dire à Emmett qu'elle avait réussit à piéger son aîné. Elle profita du silence qu'elle savait de courte durée, le temps que Edward se remette de son échec et de sa situation en fait, pour mettre ses deux gros sacs sur la banquette arrière. Elle avait failli échouer à son accostage dans la voiture à cause d'eux. Sans eux elle aurait mit 30 fois moins de secondes. Mais ils lui étaient nécessaires._

_« -Très bien Alice pour cette fois, mais je te jure que si il se passe le moindre problème, tu le payeras amèrement, très amèrement. Murmura Edward »_

_Partie Gagnée._

_1 pour Alice. 0 pour Edward_

_« -Alice, grogna ce dernier, décidément de mauvaise humeur arrête ca sinon je m'arrête. »_

_« -Okay, hé décrispe toi donc ! Allez ca va être marrant je le sens ! C'était une blague Eddy, heu ca aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta t elle précipitamment. S'il te plait ne m'envoie pas dehors »_

_Elle comprit que l'humour de Edward n'était pas à son beau fixe aujourd'hui, « dommage » pensa t elle._

_Le voyage continua encore pendant quelques minutes de silence. Alice n'aurait jamais imaginé que ca serait aussi long d'arriver à l'hôpital. Elle sentait sa patience soumise à rude épreuve et ne pouvait pas rester immobile plus de cinq secondes._

_Au grand agacement du pilote de la Volvo qui réussissait pourtant désormais à se détendre. Peut être par la proximité grandissante entre lui et Bella._

_Un souffla une énième fois. _

_Il lui tardait d'arriver malgré … Alice »_

« -Huhu tu m'écoutes là ? Le questionna Alice, en passant ses mains devant les yeux d'Edward. Bon comme je disais l'image extérieur qu'on donne au autre est important pour sa santé mentale. C'est scientifiquement prouver, je l'ai vu à la télévision hier. C'était fascinant. Cela renforce l'estime de soi et donc aide à aller mieux. Je me sens donc totalement émue de participer d'une manière aussi plaisante à la guérison de Lala. »

« -Lala ??? »

« -Voilà donc tu ne m'écoutais pas. Cela est totalement inexcusable. Je te fais la conversation pour raccourcir les minutes qui me paraissent des heures pour arriver à bon port, et toi grand nigaud, tu comptes les mouches voler ! Ainsi je disais, oui Lala, je trouve ca mignon non comme surnom pour Bella ? Franchement j'adore. Ca fait très enfantin et très facile à retenir. D'ailleurs on a enormément de points communs moi et Bella ! »

« - Comment le sais-tu ? Ne me fais pas croire que tes visions te le disent. »

« Non non, évidement je passe outre mes visions, cela ne se révèlent pas toujours nécessaire. Par exemple moi et Bella on a en communs les lettres E, A et L. C'est un facteur je te le dis »

Edward roula des yeux, parfois sa sœur pouvait réellement se comporter comme une gamine.

[…]

21h02. Les roues de la Volvo crissent sur les gravillons du parking. Alice ne tenant plus détacha sa ceinture de sécurité (qui lui était pas du tout indispensable enfin bon) aussi vite que Edward.

Ils sortirent d'un mouvement de l'auto et regardèrent les bâtiments blancs s'élever devant eux.

Les deux silhouettes qu'ils formaient se mélaient aux ombres qui jouaient avec les lumières de l'hôpital.

En avant des portes d'entrées, sur un panneau d'affichage blanc unis, se tenait fièrement l'affiche :

KRANKENHAUSE AKERMANN, HBG

«_**Enfin**_, souffla Alice »

**XOXO**

_Buuuuuu soyez gentilles ____ ne me frappez pas…. Et puis dois je vous rappeler que sans moi pas de suite ? C'est bête n'est ce pas ! Je compatis, je compatis…._

…_ou pas du tout hin hin hin._

_Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser sincèrement pour cette attente. Je ne pensais pas que corriger mes chapitres allait être si long (d'ailleurs il m'en reste un encore U.U), mais en plus j'avais une anthologie à faire sur les rêves de la beauté des femmes…et comment dire… le sujet étaient interressant mais je n'étais pas à fonds investie. Bref et en plus devoir de latin demain… _

_Merci à ceux qui m'ajoutent à leurs histoires favorites ca me touche. Le nombre d'alertes que je recois pour ca c'est fou. J'ai jamais eu autant de messages dans ma boîte mail O.O continuuuuez._

_Bref je vous aime toujours moi !_

_*The autors needs love and encouragements* _

_Okay mon anglais est pas terrible mais ce n'est pas mon LV1 V.V_


	9. Chapitre Huitième

**Chapitre huitième :**

**Définition : Vampire **

Étymologie

Mot allemand _(Vampir)_, du serbe.

-Mort-vivant se nourrissant du sang de ses victimes, ces dernières étant par la suite contaminées et changées en vampire si la saignée ne leur avait pas été fatale

_De ces grands yeux noirs et humides s'échappait une âme de feu, comme un vampire qui sort d'une tombe, et s'attachait sur le beau visage de l'étranger. (Chevalier Léopold de Sacher-Masoch; « Don Juan de Kolomea »)_

-(Par extension) (Figuré) Celui, celle que l'on accuse de s'enrichir par des gains illicites et aux dépens du peuple.

(Figuré) Violateur de sépultures.

-(Zoologie) Chauve-souris géante d'Amérique du Sud suceuse de sang. [source Wikipédia]

Il n'y avait rien à faire, à chaque fois que Emmett lisait ces lignes, la maison tremblait tellement son rire était puissant. Ca avait beau être la énième fois qu'il lisait cette définition, son hilarité restait toujours même que si cela avait été la première fois. Le premier point l'avait tout d'abord rendu blême, jamais les humains n'avaient été si près de leur vérité mais quelques secondes plus tard il riait si fort que les murs, si ils n'avaient pas été renforcé préalablement par précaution de Esmée, auraient sans doute céder sous les vibrations qu'émettait Emmett _(NdA O.O)_. Les yeux noirs… quel idée, rechercher le mal dans le noir ! Risible, totalement risible ! Humides,… eux qui ne pouvait plus pleurer…. Mais c'était surtout au dernier point qu'il avait rit : chauve-souris volante. Cela lui avait donné un tel fou-rire que Jasper dut descendre dans le salon, où se trouvait Emmett, pour trouver celui-ci, la main sur le ventre comme si il était victime de crampes quelconques, le dictionnaire dans la seconde main.

**« - Aaah, excellent, excellent,** tonnait Le grand dadet en se tapant la cuisse avec l'une de ses mains. **J'en ai une bonne Jasper, attends écoute.** **Dis moi dans le sud, as-tu rencontré des chauves souris géantes au milieu des champs de batailles entrain de sucer du sang ?**

Malheureusement pour Emmett, son acolyte était habitué à cette rebutade. Il l'entendait des millions de fois par décennies et les allusions faite à ce propos ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il quittait donc Emmett, lassé, avec le sentiment désespérant que son frère ne grandirait donc jamais.

_« Pauvre Rosalie. »_

**XOXOX**

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures que le Docteur Meller avait pris son tour de garde. Après avoir fait la visite du soir à chaque patient de son service, il avait pour habitude d'aller en salle appelée « voyage », réservée au personnel du service. C'était une pièce de repos au ton presque accueillent pour une salle d'hôpital. Bien que peu meublée, quelque chose de reposant sortait des murs chocolat et au mobilier simple tachetée par endroit de verdures… des journaux de la presse quotidienne, éparpillés sur la table, était livrés chaque matin par l'un des médecins, cela était apparu inconsciemment dans leurs habitudes. Chacun amenait un magazine du kiosk qui se trouvait en face de l'accueil. Dr Meller se servit une tasse de café bien corsée, histoire de ne pas somnoler durant ses heures de service. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il haïssait voir c'était d'apercevoir des médecins qui dorment debout durant leurs heures. C'était une grave faute médicale, intolérable pour la droiture d'esprit du docteur. Des jeunes vies tenaient dans leurs mains et ceux qui sont responsables de leurs santés dorment. En ce début de soirée, c'est à ces pensées que Mr Meller avait réussit à se mettre de mauvaise humeur. Saisissant le « Hambourg Zeitung », il feuilleta les nouvelles, sa tasse de café à la main attendant une alerte. Il n'eut qu'à bouger deux fois de sa place de la soirée : la première fois parce qu'une infirmière l'appelait à l'aide pour changer une perfusion d'un enfant dont la peau était si fragile que si elle agissait seule, l'infirmière aurait élargie la plaie où se trouvait l'aiguille. La seconde parce qu'un jeune enfant de deux ans pleurait de douleur. On lui accorda des doses plus fortes d'anolstagiques.

Mais à cette heure, le Docteur était toujours sur son journal. En ce début de soirée, il était pratiquement seul dans le service, la majore partie du corps hospitalier de cet étage était partie manger à la cafétéria.

Il était 21h10, il lui restait encore 5 heures de permanence, 5 heures de présence entre ces murs bleus. Tournant sa page, il but une gorgée de café puis continua sa lecture.

**XOXOX**

En ce même instant, 2 étages plus bas, deux personnes firent leur entrée dans le sas d'accueil.

La première personne était une femme aux cheveux de couleurs jais. De silhouette fine et agréable au regard, peut être sensiblement plus petite que son âge lui donnait mais il n'était aucun doute qu'elle pouvait postuler à un poste dans le mannequinat. La bouche soyeuse et le visage enfantin pourrait influencer plus d'un styliste. Ce dernier lui faisait un visage joyeux et annoncait une humeur positive, passionnée et agréable à vivre. Elle tenait à la main deux sacs assez imposant qui paraissaient assez lourd pour une femme aux courbes parfaites mais qui ne semblait déranger aucunement l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Cet homme, lui pouvait sortir droit d'un conte de fée pour petite fille à la recherche du prince charmant. Ici il convenait aussi aux femmes plus âgées ; la couleur de ses cheveux cuivrés extraordinairement disciplinés dans une geste indiscipliné. Un regard envoûtant et mystérieux qui faisait tomber les femmes. Il évoquait à sa silhouette seule un homme suffisant de lui-même, impétueux, à tendance colérique, et qui évoquait pourtant un respect même par son allure à cet instant nonchalante.

Il lui semblait dur d'être ici, aux yeux des rares regards encore présents à l'entrée, cet homme ne pouvait venir de lui-même. S'ils savaient ….

Il souffla, ce qui allait arrivée arrivera. Alice Cullen, ou Duracell version vampirique au choix, s'approchait du comptoir d'accueil.

Encore un tour ?

Si Alice y tenait…

Mais rapidement alors ; il lui restait six minutes.

Les deux femmes d'accueil n'avaient pas changé. On ne pouvait plus rien espérer. La blonde à gauche, la brune à droite, comme toujours. Cet air niais au visage ridé par des traits d'ennuis, de lassitude. _« Dans la vie on assume ou pas ses compétence et son poste de travail. Intelligent ou pas. Oui, la nature est injuste mais on s'y fait au bout de quelques décennies vous verrez »_ songea ironiquement Edward.

C'est ainsi que la soirée se poursuivit ; un bal de regards différents : tantôt courroucé, appréciateur, exaspéré, incrédule, mystérieux, affublé. Non vraiment même les vampires se trouvent être des personnes expressives.

Edward regarda sa sœur s'approcher à pas vifs de l'accueil où se tenaient les deux secrétaires qui n'avaient, semblait il, pas remarqué la jeune femme qui avançait vers elles d'une démarche aérienne voire acrobatique mais qui restait élégante. Alice était ainsi, on l'aimait pour ca. Lui particulièrement, la bonne humeur de Alice lui passait le temps qui lui semblait morne et sans intérêt.

Ainsi, Alice s'avancait toujours vers le comptoir de l'accueil. Les deux femmes pianotant toujours sur leur clavier en fixant l'ordinateur continuaient sans remarquer nulle présence. Puis soudain la femme dit d'une voix mécanique :

_**« -Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ?» **_Edward lui-même sentait la lassitude et la fatigue de la femme lorsqu'elle parla. Il en avait presque pitié.

_**« -Bonsoir Madame, j'aimerai me renseigner sur le numéro de chambre d'une jeune fille. Elle s'appelle Isabella Marie Swann. »**_ Tout en informant l'hôtesse d'accueil, Alice regardait en biais son frère. Celui-ci, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la mâchoire crispée, la regardait méprisamment. Il était déjà 21h12. Il allait être en retard. Mais cela avait été plus fort qu'Alice, elle n'avait pu résister à l'énerver un peu se soir. Elle le savait stressé comme tout les soirs lorsqu'il rendait visite à Bella mais pour une fois qu'elle pouvait profiter de la situation…

_**« -Je suis navrée mademoiselle, son ton ne l'était pourtant pas aussi navrée qu'elle se disait, mais les heures de visites sont terminées. Peut être pourriez vous venir demain dans la journée ? »**_

_**« -Je ne peux vraiment pas passer demain ou dans quelques heures, voyez vous je viens de loin, d'un pays lointain de ce formidable Reich qu'est l'Allemagne. Mais malheureusement je prend demain le premier avion donc vous comprendrez que … » **_

Alice laissait son imagination la gagner. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter des histoires, étant déjà écrivain de livres pour enfants sous trois noms différents, elle avait l'imagination facile comme l'annonçait ses romans : _« un petit pois rouge au milieu de vert », « le pays aux êtres formidables mais pas si formidables », « 10 recettes sucrées pour séduire un vampire aux dents de guimauves »_ . Voyant la situation devenir franchement ennuyante et perdant du temps, Edward convint _enfin_ d'intervenir dans l'échange mais pas de manière si polie qu'il aurait pu.

Il s'approcha de sa sœur, la pris par son bras, fixa les yeux de la femme pendant 10 secondes puis parti avec Alice. La femme n'ayant pas le cœur de décevoir son idéal masculin duquel elle avait espéré un regard de sa part depuis déjà quelque semaines, se coiffant même le matin durant une demie heure dans le seul but de mériter un regard d'Apollon, resta muette. Les yeux dans le vague pensant toujours aux yeux ocre du bellâtre qu'elle voyait passer chaque soir devant son comptoir.

Les murs jaunâtres défilaient à vives allures aux yeux d'Alice, même vampire elle avait du mal à suivre le pas entraîné de son aîné qui semblait, à cet instant de piètre humeur. En parcourant le labyrinthe hôspitalier, toujours à l'affut de pensées, Alice jugea qu'il serait peut être interressant d'envisager une carrière en tant que art-déco dans le monde hospitalier. Déjà qu'ils paraissaient piteux aux yeux d'Edward, la catastrophe qu'Alice ressenti en cet instant lui tatillonna l'esprit de s'arrêter et de tout changer à l'instant. Edward, lisant probablement dans son esprit, l'empoigna fortement puis au bout de quelque temps la jeta, sans souci de confort, sa sœur dans l'ascenseur qui était libre.

Il sélectionna par habitude le bouton numéro 3 puis le pressa. L'ascenseur lui était toujours pénible à prendre. Lent, inutile, il se sentait enfermé dans cet espace.

_1, « Ding nous sommes à l'étage numéro un …Cardiologie……. Fermeture des portes »_

_2, « Ding, nous sommes à l'étage numéro deux……Hématologie…..Fermeture des portes »_

Alice trépignait maintenant elle aussi d'impatience. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de rencontrer Bella en chair et en os (en sang de plus), elle réalisa qu'elle atteignait enfin son but. La couleur des couloirs de l'étage pédiatrique la surpris. Mais agréablement, le bleu était vraisemblablement plus beau au regard bien que la couleur ne soit pas parfaite mais les tons s'y approchait. Les dessins qu'elle pu voir en chemin la séduisit, l'art des enfants étaient sans doutes l'un des plus beaux à ses yeux et à jamais elle le respecterait.

1909, 1910, 1911 … les chambres semblaient ne jamais s'arrêter et aucune n'était la bonne. 1915, 1916, 191… Edward s'arrêta devant elle. Elle déduisit à son allure, qui était pour la première fois détendue de la soirée qu'ils avaient _enfin_ atteint leur but. Elle s'attarda sur le numéro de la chambre de la fillette qui occupait les pensées de son frère.

1917

Un rire semblable à un tintement de cloche s'échappa de sa bouche. Edward la regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'habitacle de la voiture. Son amusement à la réaction d'Alice lorsqu'elle comprit l'ambiguïté entre ce numéro de chambre et sa date de mort était partagé. L'ironie était une règle pour les centenaires.

Edward pressa la poignée de la porte et entra dans la chambre, Alice sur les talons. Ils découvrirent avec surprise Bella debout les fixant. Edward ne s'y était toujours pas fait même si sa protégée le faisait chaque soir, il ne comprenait pas mais cela lui réchauffait son cœur froid.

Bella se tenait maladroitement appuyée contre le bord de son lit. Il y avait dans ses yeux plus de malice, de jeunesse, et de joie dans ses yeux. Ses joues rossissaient à ce moment là. Allait il réalisé le changement ? Puis elle aperçut derrière Edward une silhouette plus petite, des yeux ouverts par curiosité, de la passion qui étaient mis en valeur pas son teint pâle et ses cheveux noirs jais. Elle n'avait jamais vu une personne tel, la jeune fille avait un physique qui même aux yeux enfantins de Bella laissait apparaître des traits et des formes justes. Bella était charmée par cette fille aux yeux ocres, si semblable à ceux d'Edward, elle en déduisit qu'elle devait être sa sœur ou de sa famille. Mais étonnament, la première comparaison qu'elle fit de la jeune fille à son univers était un lutin. Inexplicablement.

Soudain retentit un hoquet de surprise.

Edward avait compris en entrant dans la pièce que quelque chose avait changé mais il ne s'était pas plus attardé à ce détail, s'occupant plutôt de saluer Bella qui l'attendait visiblement comme à son habitude. Mais lorsqu'il délaissa Bella au profit de sa sœur, non sans pincement au cœur, il vit, il comprit ce qu'il changeait. La bulle n'était plus. Evaporée, éclatée. Cela annoncait que l'était de Bella s'améliorait et c'était une merveilleuse surprise.

_**« -Bonsoir Bella ! Je suis Alice Cullen la sœur d'Edward, je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance. »**_

_**« -Bonsoir »**_répondit timidement Bella à la jeune fille. Elle était toujours surprise qu'Edward soit venu avec sa sœur.

_**« -Dis moi Bella, Edward m'avait dit que tu avais une bulle. L'as-tu explosée ? »**_ Alice posa la question qu'Edward avait en tête mais avec une teinte d'humour qui apparemment plu à la fillette.

Bella lui répondit mais en fixant Edward qui s'était retourné pour entendre la réponse. Il y avait une lueur de joie mêlée à de la fierté dans ses yeux, ce regard que lui rendit Edward avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il soupçonnait sa sœur d'avoir eu cette vision pour participer à cette nouvelle mais à cet instant il était si heureux qu'il n'en tint pas rigueur.

_**« -Oui, les médecins l'ont coupée ce matin. C'était très impressionnant. Tout le monde était là, des machines partout mais je m'en suis tirée comme une reine a dit une infirmière. Ils disaient qu'en un mois j'ai beaucoup guéris et en plus j'ai appris à lire et à compter. J'ai même commencer à lire ce livre 'petit bleu et petit jaune' tout seule »**_ Ajouta t elle, en imitant un bombement de torse.

_**« -C'est magnifique, je suis très contente. Oh c'est super bien peut être dans quelques temps tu pourras sortir marcher dans le parc de l'hôpital, trainer au bord de l'étang aux cygnes et puis plus tard visiter la ville. Les magasins qui sont remplis de monde ! Il n'y a rien de mieux au monde tu peux me croire. »**_ Alice s'était emprise d'une passion à cette nouvelle, bien qu'elle en fût déjà au courant depuis quelques heures, elle voulait faire découvrir le monde à la jeune Bella. _**« Sauf que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi »**_

Edward se retourna vivement vers sa cadette, émit un grognement que seule sa sœur pouvait entendre. Il ne voulait pas de mauvaise nouvelle dans cette chambre, rien qui ne puisse rendre Isabella malheureuse. L'ambiance empâti, Bella commença à devenir stressé face à cette nouvelle qui apparemment était mauvaise à Alice. Elle ne savait pas en quoi elle était fautive. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Allait-on lui remettre la bulle ?

_**« - Ah oui ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? »**_ Reussit-elle à prononcer malgré son mal être.

_**« -Alice… »**_ Grogna Edward.

_**« Hé bien voilà. Je t'explique. Edward cesse donc de me regarder ainsi c'est très mal élevé ! Bella tu vois aujourd'hui on t'a annoncé que dans les temps qui viennent peut être que tu pourras sortir de cette chambre. Mais as-tu pensé à ce que tu allais porter à ta sortie ? Tout de même pas avec cette robe d'hôpital ! Sérieusement !Alors comme tu peux le voir je suis venue avec des munitions car il est inutile d'espérer que Edward ait un goût vestimentaire en affaires féminines. Alors dans ce premier sac qu'y a-t-il ? …. Oh des robes magnifiques ! Regarde celle-ci toute rose avec un ruban de velours prune autour de la taille. Elle tirait parfaitement et rehausserait ton teint. »**_

Les joues de Bella rosirent de plaisir avec la peur qu'elle avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle avait toujours rêvé de porter des robes comme les filles de son âge à la télévision. Elle commençait à se sentir en marge de la société, pas normale. Elle en était triste mais la sœur d'Edward lui rendit sa bonne humeur, son entrain… Elle essaya une douzaine de robes, toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, des collants de toutes les couleurs, des chaussures qui reflétait la bon goût d'Alice. Tout était simple mais annonçait des couturiers chics et des prix exorbitant mais à son jeune âge elle n'en pouvait en juger.

Edward n'eut pas le cœur de freiner les envies d'Alice sur la nouvelle garde robe de Bella en voyant cette dernière rire aux éclats et ses yeux luirent de plaisir. Il était devenu le juge de la garde robe de Mademoiselle, celle-ci lui présentait les nouvelles acquisitions que lui offraient Alice. Il était subjugué par le talent d'Alice à habiller les gens et voir que toutes ses robes correspondaient au caractère de Bella. Simple mais raviné. Tout lui ressemblait. Mais il trouva que le bleu allait le mieux à Bella bien que le blanc lui était aussi parfait. Entre chaque robe il devait se retourner vers le mur lorsque Bella changeait de tenue car selon les dires de Alice « Elle ne peut décemment se montrer devant un homme. La pudeur est une qualité féminine précieuse». Décidément Alice savait jouer avec lui lorsqu'ils parlaient de Bella. Mais lorsque l'horloge de la chambre afficha 22h00 il dut mettre fin aux essayages même si cela lui était un crève cœur. Même si Bella guérissait, il lui fallait dormir. C'est sous les protestations des jeunes filles qui s'étaient liguées contre lui, il n'entendit aucune protestation, faisant la sourde oreille. Il eut même droit au tirages de langues des deux complices. Il allait en vivre des bonnes bonnes et des par mûres avec ces deux là ensemble…. C'est dans cette ambiance qu'il mit Bella au lit dans un nouveau pyjama blanc qui lui allait très bien. Comme tout d'ailleurs.

Pour la mettre au lit, il pu pour la première fois la toucher. Il s'en était abstenu toute la soirée. Sentir la peau douce, délicate et chaude contre sa peau marmoréenne lui apporta en un premier temps une décharge électrique mais une sensation agréable s'en suivit.

Le tenant les deux mains jointes derrière le coup d'Edward, Bella accrocha ses jambes autour de la taille de celui-ci pour s'agripper. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait. Elle avait tout d'abord sentit comme un picotement mais malgré la peau froide d'Edward, elle se sentit immédiatement bien comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Soulagée, heureuse mais fatiguée. Tandis qu'il la portait à son lit qui se trouvait à deux mètres d'eux, elle commença à s'endormir. En la plaçant dans son lit, Edward écarta un mèche de cheveux qui couvrait le visage endormit de la fillette. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi délicieuse que ce soir. Certes aujourd'hui ils n'avaient pas parlé ensemble mais la présence de Bella lui était suffisante et puis voir tout le bonheur de l'échange entre sa protégée et Alice le comblait.

Il embrassa la joue rose de Bella puis partit ce soir plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Il ressentait le besoin de chasser après avoir touché Bella, même si l'odeur de cette dernière lui devenait supportable mais toujours aussi merveilleuse, il ressentait une soif au fond de sa gorge.

Il s'en alla donc avec Alice, un sentiment étrange dans la poitrine mais qui lui procurait un bien fou.

Alice avait peut être un bon fond après tout. Cela le fit rire tout seul, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la chambre de Bella, il était dans son univers à rire seul de chose drôles … ou pas.

……..

_Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier __**Arya Cullen**__ dont le commentaire m'a fait pleurer de plaisir. Ce chapitre fut long à venir mais étrangement j'ai bloqué à la rencontre._

_Si vous avez des idées pour l'histoire, des scènes, des anecdotes je __suis ouverte__. L'histoire vous plait –elle __toujours __? Je remarque moins de commentaires…_

_A vous._

_MrsHeadly_


	10. Chapitre Neuvième

_(-à vous Arya Cullen, pauline, EdwardETbella et aux lecteurs anonymes, qui attendiez ce chapitre, enfin ! )_

**Chapitre Neuvième : **

_(Tout n'est pas dans le meilleur des mondes, à retenir si vous voulez survivre dans cette terre emplie d'humains…)_

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Sauf une qui culpabilisait de devoir prendre cette décision puis enfin une autre qui lisait le futur. Il aurait donc été impossible pour cette dernière qu'elle ne soit pas au courant du projet de la première. Logiquement logique. Terriblement effrayant, aussi. Mais la violence de sa réaction fut la même que celle des autres membres de la famille. Violente, triste, longue, désespérée, dévastatrice, silencieuse par des pleurs inexistants, par des mots qui n'existaient pas, des souffrances innommables : elle se résumait à ces quelques mots, la crise. Dire que tout jusqu'ici ne fut qu'une suite d'heureux événements aurait sûrement fait plaisir à de nombres personnes. Mais chacun sait que la vie était injuste, eux même, vampire d'état, en était des conséquences de cette injustice bien qu'elle leur permit malgré tout de trouver le bonheur. Vivre une vie longue et qui leur promettait d'être éternelle leur avait permis de constater l'évolution de la race humaine sous un œil attentif. Personne n'avait pu être autant qu'eux témoin des évolutions : la technologie s'installer par les nouvelles inventions comme l'électricité, les machines à vapeur, la démocratisation de l'art et de ses nouveaux courants artistiques naissant grâce à l'euphorie des temps moderne. Le cinéma muet, puis parlant puis enfin en couleurs leur avait permis de se divertir comme des millions d'humains. Puis les vampires connurent aussi les affreuses découvertes humaines, la barbarie, le sang gaspiller entre humains, le désenchantement, le doute, la cupidité humaine, la jalousie, les temps durs, les guerres… Ils pensaient avoir réellement tout vécu de ce que le monde leur offrait, avoir ressenti tout les sentiments heureux ou malheureux de tout temps. Ils voulaient aussi croire en cette nouvelle société qui avait si changer face à celle d'antan. L'explosion des médicaments qui améliorait les conditions de vie, les lois qui changeait la face du monde. Ils étaient en France à l'époque où Jules Ferry intervint dans l'éducation des enfants en 1880. Ils approuvaient les changements de la société, cela les divertissaient. Mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé, ni même imaginé ce qui leur était arrivé il y a un an. Réellement, jamais ils n'auraient pensé ce retrouvé si amorphe, si proche du statut de mort. Rien ne les distrayait plus. Personne n'arrivait à vivre comme avant. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, d'avoir tenté, ils avaient pourtant voyagé, partout, sur tout les continents à la recherche d'une nouvelle vie qui leur rendrait la joie qu'ils avaient connu malgré l'inquiétude qui les taraudait en même temps. Ce fut peut être les meilleurs mois qu'ils connurent depuis bien des décennies, peut être depuis la venue d'Alice et Jasper en fait qui s'étaient installés, les valises à la main, la bouche en cœur et leur avaient donné un nouveau quotidien qui commençait à s'altérer depuis un certain temps… Mais le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes responsables de leur tristesse ne les aidant pas, ils se rongeaient de leur culpabilité dans cette affaire. Avoir connu l'espoir d'un des leur, l'avoir vécu pendant quelques semaines puis subir le revers de la médaille tant redoutée, le désenchantement, le fin d'un conte merveilleux pour enfant.

Pour enfant avez-vous dit ? Cela est curieux… quel hasard si vous le permettez.

Jasper ce trouvait en ce soir allongé sur son lit au couleur brune, a ses flancs se tenait allongée Alice. Celle-ci avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, les éclats qui pourtant y régnaient en temps normal n'étaient plus déjà depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'ils étaient partis simplement en fait. Les derniers jours de leur présence en Allemagne avait été fabuleux, jamais il n'avait vu sa femme si heureuse, si enjouée. Il avait deviné qu'elle aimait Bella et malgré le jeune âge de cette dernière qu'elle la sentait comme sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'elle allait devenir une jeune femme merveilleuse. Elle avait aperçu ca dans les yeux de la fillette, elle avait lu en elle tellement de chose qui lui plaisait et qu'elle cherchait tant chez ses contemporains qu'elle n'avait pas jugé utile de réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle s'était investie avec toute la force et tout l'enthousiasme qu'elle savait faire preuve envers Bella. Jamais elle n'avait été si heureuse, jamais Jasper ne l'avait été, puisque parallèlement liés, sauf peut être lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Jasper mais cela coulait de source. Elle avait rendu visite trois soirs de suite à Bella accompagnée d4edward évidemment. Elle avait compris pourquoi il s'était accroché à cette fillette. Elle ne les avait pas réellement vu parler ensemble, sûrement parce qu'elle était là avec eux mais elle avait senti que la jeune fille avait autant besoin d'Edward que Edward d'elle. Lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la coucher il y avait une fusion qu'elle avait décelée à la première seconde. Ils étaient en présence de leur bouée de sauvetage. Les séparer serait un meurtre, un double homicide. Elle s'était donc naturellement accrocher à Bella. Lorsqu'elle parlait avec elle, bien que ce fussent des sujets pour enfant, elle n'oubliait pas l'âge de Bella, mais elle décelait une perspicacité d'esprit avec des remarques pertinentes que jamais elle n'aurait dites. Les enfants lui étaient incroyables et purs. Elle ne ressentait pas le manque d'en avoir comme Rosalie mais aimait leur présence. Elle avait appris que Bella apprenait avec ardeur la lecture et que Edward en était l'origine parce qu'un soir il lui aurait conté une fable de la Fontaine que la jeune fille adulait par-dessus tout maintenant. Elle progressait rapidement sous l'œil d'une instit bénévole dans l'hôpital. Une fierté se dégager d'elle mais aussi de Edward qui se sentait réellement fier de la jeune fille. Une relation a double sens comme Alice n'en avait jamais connu par l'écart d'âge entre les deux complices. Elle avait apporté de multiples choses diverses à Bella comme une garde robe pour petite fille avec des choses réellement belles, elle lui avait aussi apporté une poupée Caroll, les poupées les plus belles qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Qu'elle fut son émotion lorsque Bella lui apprit, le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rosies de plaisir, qu'elle avait appelé « Alice » sa poupée, elle l'aurait pu, elle en aurait pleuré de joie.

Mais à cet instant elle aurait pleuré de peine. Appuyé contre son fiancé elle se souvenait de cette soirée qui brisa son enchantement dans lequel elle s'était emprise passionnément. Cette soirée qui brisa son frère au plus profond de son être. Cette soirée qui était l'origine de leur tristesse infinie. Blottie contre son amant, elle revivait ce passage douloureux de leur existence et ne pouvait s'empêcher de reprocher sa conduite.

_Flashback :_

_C'était le 6 juillet .Ils rentraient ensemble d'une de leur énième visite commune avec Bella. La Volvo rutilait de plaisir, Edward était heureux, le sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux ocre qui reflétait son état d'âme à cet instant clair et heureux. Il remerciait sa sœur pour le bien qu'elle fournissait à Bella, son égoïsme quelque peu atténué face à la relation privilégiée qu'avait Alice sur Bella en voyant que cette dernière lui accordait toujours sa préférence le rassurait. C'était mal mais si… plaisant. Alice qu'en a elle était toute excitée de sa rencontre avec la jeune fille. Elle débordait de joie, d'enthousiasme. Elle aimait vraiment la fillette. Elle adorait ses yeux expressifs, pleins de passion, d'impétuosité aussi. Bella avait du mordant malgré son jeune âge, on devinait facilement aux premiers abords qu'elle femme elle ferait. Libre, passionnée, pleine d'humour, de vie avec du répondant mais en restant timide et réservée face à des gens qu'elle ne se sentait pas en confiance. Alice l'aimait déjà. _

_Soudain, alors qu'elle d'débordait une fois de plus par son caractère… excité, dans la voiture faisant craindre Edward pour la carrosserie de sa voiture qu'il aimait temps, elle s'arrêta de bouger. Présentant tout les signes qui montraient qu'elle vivait une vision. Les mains fixées sur le siège mais n'agressant pas irrémédiablement le cuir des sièges, elle se concentrait à lire les images dans sa tête. Ce qu'elle vit l'aurait fait pâlir des dizaines d'années plus tôt, aujourd'hui seuls ses yeux vides reflétaient son état d'âme. Inquiétude… tristesse, déception _

_Edward, lui, ne vit rien. Sa sœur lui avait caché ses pensées à l'attitude d'Alice et maintenant son inquiétude si parlante ne firent que lui annonçait que quelque chose de déplaisant allait se passer. Après vingt ans de calme…. Décidément la vie éternel n'est vraiment pas l'équivalant du repos éternel. A ajouter à la notice « Vampires, mordez la vie à pleine dents ». Il souffla. Non ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaitait, il aspirait au calme depuis quelques semaines, auparavant il aurait sûrement accepté un petit changement de vie avec tout autant d'entrain qu'Emmett, évidement en ayant une réaction plus réservé ce qui caractérisait son caractère si… enfermé. Mais vraiment, avec autant d'entrain._

_Les pneus de l'auto crissèrent sur le gravillon à l'entrée du pavillon Cullen._

_D'un même geste, ils sortirent de la voiture, fermèrent les portières et avancèrent vers l'entrée. Les danseurs de l'Opéra de Vienne auraient pâlis devant la perfection et la volupté de leurs gestes. Ils entrèrent donc dans le grand salon. _

_Une ambiance chaude se dégageait de l'antre des vampires, à rire chers humains, les mûres peint dans les ton ocres, des meubles au style recherché quoique restant simples montraient la richesse des lieux. Des canapés de tissus ainsi que des sièges de cuirs trônaient face à une cheminée proéminente et laissait apercevoir dans le champ de visions des visiteurs un écran plasma où un match de rugby s'y tenait. Tout démontrait une ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante …_

…_Si on enlevait ces visages pâles qui les fixaient…._

_L'ambiance de la pièce était paradoxalement contraire à celle des habitants. Soudain tout ne vous paraissait plus aussi jovial. Même Emmett et Jasper avaient la mâchoire crispée alors qu'Edward aurait parié sa Volvo si précieuse, qu'il les aurait trouvés face à l'écran en commentant le match dont ils parlaient depuis plus d'une semaine sans cesse._

_La situation était donc si critique ?_

_Il avait sous estimé l'importance. _

_Carlisle fit assoir la famille en geste simples, concis mais strict. Ce ne leur étaient pas nécessaire de s'asseoir mais le chef en avait décidé ainsi. Ils obéir tous dans un silence de mort…. Dans un silence de plomb….Pardon, Plutôt dans un silence lourd en fait._

_Il ne savait pas comment abordé le sujet, tâchant de dissimuler ses pensées à Edward, tâche ardue, il essayait de choisir ses mots avec attention mais le silence pesant l'en dissuada de faire patienter plus sa famille. Alors Carlisle parla d'une voix grave :_

_**« -Nous partons. »**_

_Dire que les cris, les protestations fusèrent aurait été un euphémisme. La tempête éclata dans la famille, les cris, des larmes, des coups de disputaient entre les partisans, qui ici étaient Rosalie et Emmett puisque jamais un sans deux, face à Jasper, Esmée, Alice et ….Edward. Ce dernier contre toute attente ne prononça pas un mot, ne donna pas un coup, ne jeta aucun regard autre qu'à ses chaussures. Il était cassé mais acceptait la situation si facilement que Carlisle craint pour son fils. Lui à qui il avait eu le plus peur de prononcer ses mots, réagissait avec une telle conduite qu'elle choqua la famille, entière. C'est donc par larmes inexistantes d'Alice, de désespoir d'Esmée, de tristesse de Jasper, la joie de Rosalie et de son acolyte que tous rejoignirent leur place. Alors Carlisle justifia ses pensées :_

_**« -Ne faîtes pas les surprise vous saviez tous depuis quelque mois que je cherchais un nouvel endroit où habiter. Le temps ici ne nous permet plus de vivre en sécurité pour notre espèce et puis nous sommes ici depuis déjà quelques temps. Il nous faut donc déménager. Je sais,**__ poursuivit il, __**que cela va être dur pour nous tous de quitter cette endroit mais voici une réponse de plus, nous nous sommes attachés ici, il avait prononcé cette phrase à Edward particulièrement qui semblait avoir reçu le message, nous partons dans une heure en direction d'Oslo. »**_

_C'était une décision sans appel, sans plèbe, ne tolérant aucune réponse. Chacun d'eux le savait. Mais ils savaient aussi que Carlisle ne prenait jamais une décision au hasard, si il l'avait prise c'était qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. On suit, on se tait, donnant ou pas sa bénédiction. Carlisle était le chef, le dieu, on ne lui donnait ou pas sa bénédiction._

_Amen était le fin mot de l'histoire._

_Amen était le fin mot de l'espérance._

_Amen était le fin mot de la vie._

_Parce qu'il y avait réellement eu une vie ?_

_Même pour les âmes damnées ?_

_Christ pourquoi dont amen ?_

_Alice était dépitée, bien qu'elle ait vu dans sa vision la décision de son père de partir, sa vision n'avait pas poursuis pour lui montrer les réactions de sa famille. Elle fut donc tout à fait surprise par la façon dont Edward avait été dépassé par la situation. Non, vraiment. Il avait été tué en l'espace d'une seconde. Ses yeux d'or pourtant étaient toujours ouverts et ne s'éteindraient sûrement jamais mais il avait semblé à Alice que son frère était mort sous ses yeux._

_Mort-vivant jamais il ne l'avait été autant que ce soir là._

Edward ne parla plus, ni à sa sœur, ni à sa mère, ni à personne. Cet événement était le début d'une éternité à tous. Ils étaient par ailleurs contraints à l'éternité. Edward ne vivait plus déjà depuis une centaine d'années, ne survivait plus à partir de cet instant. Il était devenu un vampire mort vivant au sens propre et imagé de la chose.

La vie est longue…. Non ?

[…]

Un an était passé depuis ce fameux jour, ce fameux 6 juillet 1996. Non seulement à la famille vampire répondant au nom Cullen mais aussi à une demoiselle qui résidait dans la 1917e chambre de l'hôpital KRANKENHAUSE ACKERMAN, HBF. Isabella Marie Swann, âgée de 6 ans lors des faits, lisant et comptant et répondant au critère inactif de la société aussi hospitalisée, leucémique et présentant aujourd'hui le syndrome d'une petite fille au bord des larmes.

_Flashback :_

_En effet, le jour où Edward partit avec sa famille, elle reçu une lettre. La première de sa vie. Maitrisant un temps soit peu la lecture, elle réussit à lire sa lettre où l'expéditeur n'était autre que son héro, son idole, son Edward. _

_Ma chère Bella,_

_Je ne sais clairement quoi te dire. Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras ma lettre, peut être liras-tu les grandes lignes maintenant et si tu ne jettes pas la lettre, plus tard, lorsque tu seras une magnifique grande fille, peut être comprendras-tu mon intention._

_Ma Bella, moi et ma famille partons. Tu as sûrement rencontré mon père, tu sais le médecin blond, il a reçu une demande urgente d'un pays en Afrique pour aider des malades, nous prenons l'avion dans une heure. J'aimerai te voir et te dire moi-même au revoir mais cela m'est impossible. L'avion n'attend pas._

_C'est égoïste, je le sais, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander. J'aimerai que tu prennes soin de toi, que tu sois heureuse, que tu aies une bonne santé, que tu guérisses, que tu grandisses, que tu fasses ta vie. Tu deviendras une magnifique et intelligente femme. J'espère que tu te marieras. Vis heureus,e promets le moi. _

_De plus, je te demande de ne pas pleurer. Tu dois être heureuse, tu le mérite. Ne pleure pas je t'en pris, je ne le mérite pas et le mériterais jamais._

_C'est une courte lettre, il me reste peu de temps, adieu Bella. Fais ta vie. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. De toute façon, je n'étais pas une bonne fréquentation. _

_Fais attention à toi._

_Haïs moi, cela te sera plus facile et à moi aussi._

_Edward Cullen _

_Ces mots étaient écrits sur un papier simple mais de haute qualité. L'écriture était simple, soignée, élégante et prétentieuse. Mais ces détails n'apparaissait pas à Bella, inexpérimentée en matière de vie._

_Elle pleurait, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rosies de tristesse. Elle avait compris que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle relut la lettre. Il ne viendrait plus. C'était certain. Elle n'avait pas tout compris mais ca elle l'avait essayait de se rappeler des yeux ocres d'Edward, elle avait été fascinée par sa simple présence. Elle aurait aimé le voir tout le temps, n'importe où._

_Injuste, la vie n'est-ce pas ?_

Quelques mois plus tard, le 3 février 1997, les médecins s'alarmaient, se questionnaient…. S'inquiétaient. Ils assistaient à la déchéance d'une patiente qui n'était âgée que de 7 ans. Après avoir assisté à une incroyable remontée niveau santé : en quelques semaines elle avait même réussit à vivre sans bulle ! Aujourd'hui on ne la nourrissait plus que par perfusion, son teint était on ne peut plus pâle, sa masse corporelle fondait à vue d'œil. On la pensait plus morte que vivante.

Isabella Marie Swann mourrait.

On ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement de situation. Après avoir connu un espoir de guérison, on assistait à une santé qui dépérissait de jour en jour depuis juillet dernier. Personne ne savait pourquoi, la cause du changement, personne ne savait que Bella avait rencontré un certain Edward. Qu'il n'était plus là.

Personne ne savait rien.

Personne ne pouvait rien.

Personne ne savait que faire.

On choisit de la transférer d'hôpital, la petite habitait dans cet hôpital depuis presque sa naissance. Peut être a-t-elle le turn-over ?

On la transféra par hélicoptère à travers le pays, on avait choisit la meilleure pour la petite, Berlin. Rien que ca. Après tout, Bella avait peut être encore une chance de survivre ?

L'espoir fait vivre non ?

La vie est-elle si injuste ?

Si une personne hors du cadre des médecins qui avaient pris cette décision ensemble, on répondrait que Bella avait été transférer pour cause médicale qui necessitait de grand moyen.

Rien que ca.

_

* * *

_

Merci à tous, à ceux qui lisent, qui m'ajoutent à leurs histoires favorites, à ceux qui veulent être alerté lorsque je publie un chapitre, merci énormément à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Ca m'encourage, sans vous ce chapitre aurait mis encore plus de temps à paraître, j'en suis d'ailleurs un peu déçue. Je publie ce neuvième article pour vous, à ceux qui m'ont demandé, proposé des idées. D'ailleurs je suis toujours ouverte à toutes propositions ! *héhé vous avez vu je progresse niveau présentation non? J'ai trouvé LA ligne U.U akay...*

_À vos reviews,_

_À vous._

_Mrsheadly_


	11. Chapitre Dixième

**

* * *

****Partie II**

* * *

**"Les parfums, les couleurs, les sons se répondent". Charles Baudelaire** _Correspondances._ "_Les Fleurs du Mal"_

* * *

_**DEFINITION :**__**ENFIN **_

_**Sens 1**__ Marque la fin, la conclusion._

_Ex Nous sommes enfin arrivés ! _

_**Sens 2**__ Sert à rectifier._

_Ex Il est brun, enfin châtain. _

**

* * *

****Chapitre dixième :**

Il était maintenant 05h37 depuis déjà 3 minutes et 47 secondes exactement. Son réveil n'était plus fiable depuis un certain temps, elle en était dorénavant sûre. Ce ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ca. Ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait réellement besoin. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle tentait de s'en convaincre depuis une semaine, le jour où elle avait pris cette décision.

Elle se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur son visage, certains sur ses yeux d'autres sur sa bouge… Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle réfléchissait. Ou du moins tentait. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Certainement non, elle ne se lassait pas de sa tutrice qu'elle considérait comme une mère, plutôt mère-poule d'ailleurs, elle ne partait pas non plus pour les études, ici ou ailleurs, cela revient au même. Elle se plaisait ici malgré tout, même si elle se plaignait souvent du soleil étouffant qui faisait la réputation de Phoenix, ce n'est pas que ses amies étaient si superficielles que ca, non, il arrivait qu'elle s'entende parfois bien avec. D'ailleurs elle était allée avec elles au centre commercial récemment, oui enfin, il y a un mois. Même si elle était mise de marge par la gente masculine, parce qu'elle était trop « blanche », pas assez « formée », trop peu sûre d'elle… elle avait des connaissances masculines.

Non vraiment, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se sentait mal à Phoenix qu'elle avait décidé de partir, ni parce qu'elle étouffait sous l'amour de Renée.

Elle décida de se lever, cela ne servait à rien de rester au lit puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir mais elle n'y arrivait pas. « Quand on veut, on peut » sa mère lui répétait sans cesse cette phrase depuis sa tendre enfance, grâce à cette phrase elle avait apprit à lasser ses chaussures, à apprendre ses tables de multiplications. D'accord, elle ne les aimait toujours pas celles-ci mais elle les connaissait à force d'acharnement et de révisions tard dans la nuit. Elle avait réussit à se débarrasser de son anomalie, comme sa mère aimait l'appeler, de sa tâche, de son poids, de son cancer. Tout est relatif, elle devait toujours faire des examens tout les deux mois mais elle était en grande partit guérit. Son « beau-père » l'appelait « la grande gagnante, elle devrait faire du sport elle gagnerait tout les prix cette fille ».

Bella n'aimait pas, détestait, haïssait le sport.

Elle descendit les escaliers doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa mère et son beau-père, Phil, mais aussi prudemment. De nature plutôt maladroite, il n'était pas rare qu'elle descende les escaliers à sa manière, sur les fesses… «Chacun son moyen de transport !»S'insurgeait-elle quotidiennement contre Phil qui aimait beaucoup rire le matin.

Bella n'était pas d'humeur matinale.

Elle réussit à descendre les escaliers silencieusement puis se fit un café bien fort. Son corps ne désirait pas dormir, très bien elle ne dormira pas. Avait-elle prit la bonne décision ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle l'espérait. La jeune fille déambula dans la cuisine, s'attarda devant la liste de course à faire qui serrait à demi-faite. C'était Renée après tout. Elle regarda ensuite la photo qui se trouvait sur le frigo, Bella et sa mère-poule-tutrice, elles souriaient sur la plage, ce jour-là Renée avait réussi à faire acheter Bella un maillot de bain qui la taillait très bien, puis la baigner dans le Lake Pleasant qui se trouvait au nord de Phoenix. Elle s'en souvenait, elle avait passé une très bonne journée seule avec sa mère puisque Phil était partit en tournée pour le baseball, elles avaient mangé une centaine de hot dog à elles deux, en exagérant à peine, s'étaient baignées toute la journée et bronzée. Elle en était revenu tout aussi pâle qu'à l'allé mais elle avait malgré tout passé une très bonne journée.

Renée faisait un stage à l'hôpital de Berlin lorsqu'elle a rencontré Bella. Elle s'y était immédiatement liée même si le code désapprouvait, une infirmière ne doit jamais s'accrocher à un patient. Mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre face à ses yeux noisette qui la fixaient. Cela lui avait coûté son diplôme mais elle était repartie en Amérique avec une petite fille. Bella… se souvenait du jour où elle avait rencontré Renée, elle avait tout de suite aimée. Lorsqu'elle fut adoptée définitivement après plusieurs mois de procédure, elle était partie avec une valise et un moral de fer en Amérique.

Elle s'aperçut soudain que son café était depuis longtemps près. Elle le prit dans ses mains mais se brûla, parce qu'en plus d'être maladroite, elle n'avait pas de bon reflexe en ce qui concernait sa survie. Elle se retrouvait donc à éponger ses dégâts.

« Sa journée commençait bien », ironisa-t-elle.

Elle saisit enfin une cuillère puis tritura son café, comme tout le monde… Il est commun effectivement, lorsqu'on se saisit d'une tasse de café, thé ou autre, de prendre machinalement la petite cuillère servie au côté de la boisson fumante. Sans faire attention, on prend la fine cuillère entre le pouce et l'index puis on mélange toujours aussi machinalement son café… Geste commun puisque tout le monde le fait. Pourquoi ? Pour oublier ? Dans cette activité, elle aussi s'échappait de son quotidien non pas qu'elle se sentait pas bien non Bella Swann ne déprimait pas mais elle évitait la question qui lui lacérait l'esprit depuis une quinzaine de jours. C'était une sorte d'échappatoire, de « pause » dans lequel elle se sentait réconfortée. C'est donc dans sa contemplation matinale du tourbillon brunâtre de café aux sillons blanc de lait que Bella se perdait ce matin-là. Elle essayait d'écraser la mousse de lait au bord de sa tasse mais cette dernière s'échappait toujours en partant de part et d'autre de la cuillère échappant à son destin qui se profilait devant elle.

La disparition.

Enfin, elle limitait les pertes en perdant une partie d'elle qu'elle ne trouvera jamais, la vie, le sort, la cuillère, la pression de l'index lui privait de sa liberté. C'est donc handicapée que la mousse onctueuse reprenait place au milieu du fumant nectar délicieux. Toujours, sous la pression de l'index et de la cuillère mais en montrant fièrement que la nature sait se débrouiller seule contre les parasites. Elle s'échappait, la mousse, en vain dans une quête qui s'annonçait vaine mais s'échappait toujours.

L'espoir fait vivre.

Même en manque

Avait-elle prit la bonne décision ? Elle n'en était pas certaine mais elle le devait, elle le sentait. Rien que pour remercier Renée. Elle savait que le rêve de Renée était de suivre Phil dans ses tournées, mais elle refusait de laisser Bella derrière « trop jeune ». Oui mais cette année, elle avait dix-sept ans et elle ne voulait pas être un poids dans les rêves de Renée, la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Si généreuse et si droite et pourtant si tête en l'air et si maladroite. Elle l'aimait vraiment, au point de partir pour.

D'accord, elle était paradoxale, elle l'avait toujours été et sentait qu'elle le serait toujours.

Le soleil se levait, tout dans la cuisine s'éclairait peu à peu, son café qu'elle avait à peine bu devait être froid depuis déjà longtemps mais elle avait pris la décision. Elle partait et ca.'hui.

_**« Bella, tu es déjà levée ! Mais il est … 8h00 ! Et moi qui pensais que j'allais devoir te réveiller de force dans une heure, que tu refuserais alors que j'allais devoir t'enlever la couverture de force, tu aurais chouiner ...bref le conflit pour le dernier jour ! »**_ Renée avait exclamé sa tirade si vite, que Bella eut peur qu'elle ne s'étouffe par manque d'air.

_**« Oui, merci j'ai bien dormi ou presque enfin, si ce n'est que techniquement je n'ai pas dormi mais suis resté allongée et que mon réveil ne fonctionne plus j'ai d'ailleurs l'aimante surprise de t'anoncer que dans ma chambre le temps est restée le même depuis 5h 37 donc si je reste dans ma chambre je pourrais peut être vivre éternellement ! » **_

_**« Tu te moques de moi quand tu parles comme ca, râh Bella, ton humour va me manquer, vient me faire un câlin ! »**_ réclama la mère.

Après quelques minutes dans les bras de sa mère, elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle, plus sûre de sa décision. Il fallait qu'elle parte pour le bonheur de sa mère. Elle s'attarda à nouveau sur son café encore à demi plein, il n'y avait plus de mousse, elle avait disparu… Rien ne change sauf le physique, comme si le physique comptait pour apprécier un café ...une personne.

Elle recracha son café dans levier qui se trouvait miraculeusement derrière elle. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, ca la prenait aux tripes. Elle avait mal au ventre, sûrement le stress. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour réveiller l'instinct maternelle de Renée qui finalement, en y réfléchissant, ne l'avait jamais quittée.

_**« Mon Dieu, Bella, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Ma chérie c'et peut être le manque de sommeil, il serait peut être plus raisonnable que tu prennes l'avion demain ou dans quelques jours, imagine si tu as un malaise dans l'avion ! Je ne peux pas te laisser partir ainsi, ma fille tu vas bien ? »**_ Oui, Renée était décidément une mère-poule-tutrice-cardiaque-maniaquo-dépendante-du-bien-être-du-monde... ou du moins sa fille.

_**« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste oublié que mon café était froid ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Bon pour te rassurer je vais prendre un cachet**_, elle se saisit d'une tablette et singea elle l'avalant,_** bon la fin du monde est évité. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon je vais me laver les dents et boucler ma valise »**_

_**« Tu m'as juste fait peur, bon d'accord j'ai exagéré un petit peu, au fait Phil est parti acheter du pain il y a une demie heure je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu. Bref à 9h30 il sera là avec la voiture, on partira à 9h45 pour être à 10h30 à l'aéroport, **_elle finit presque sa phrase en criant puisque Bella … tentait de monter les escaliers. _**Oui, ca ira**_… continua-t-elle en murmurant doucement.

Effectivement, à 10h45 Bella était fin prête. C'était sa décision, elle se demandait toujours si c'était la meilleure mais à voir sa mère heureuse avec Phil, elle savait qu'elle prenait la meilleure décision. Elle n'avait pas le droit de douter, elle faisait ce qu'elle peut pour le bonheur de sa mère.

L'appel de l'hôtesse de l'air demandant au passager d'accéder à la nacelle résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Sa mère était en pleurs et Phil tentait de la réconfortait alors que lui-même contrôlait difficilement ses sentiments. Bella embrassa tendrement une milliardième fois sa mère, elle savait qu'elle allait lui manquer mais elle lui avait promit de lui donner de ses nouvelles sous peines de mille et une tortures :

_**« Bella, quand tu arriveras jure-moi de m'envoyer un message sur mon portable comme quoi tu es arrivée à bon port. Puis ce soir, après le repas tu m'envoies un mail, j'essayerai d'ouvrir ma boîte mails comme tu me l'as montré mais tu sais que j'oublis tout alors je t'appellerai, et enfin jure moi de m'appeler régulièrement et de m'informer si tu manges à ta faim sinon je t'envoyerais un colis avec tout ce que tu aimes manger….**_

Phil enlaça la jeune fille et lui donna une tape légère sur le dos tout en lui adressant un regard rieur qu'elle semblait partager. Renée resterait Renée, et ce, éternellement.

… _**et puis aussi quelques souvenirs de chaque région où nous irons. Bella tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ? Tu sais partir là bas … »**_

« Maman, oui je te tiendrais au courant, non je ne reste pas je pense qu'il doit se sentir seul là bas et puis j'aimerai faire plus connaissance avec lui, ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Bon je dois y aller sinon je vais louper mon avion. Je t'aime maman, à bientôt.

Elle se retint de se retourner jusqu'à être assise sur son siège. En marchant vers l'hôtesse qui contrôlait les billets, elle pouvait entendre sa mère pleurer, cela lui déchirait le cœur mais il était trop tard pour renoncer. Elle était déjà à moitié partie, il fallait qu'elle parte. Sur la nacelle qui la conduisait à l'avion, elle s'arrêta pour admirer une dernière fois le ciel bleu d'Arizona, et pour profiter des rayons du soleil qui caressaient sa peau d'albâtre. Plus tôt, elle se serait tuée pour pensée ca mais c'est toujours à chaque dernière fois qu'on savoure ce que l'on perd.

Elle monta enfin dans l'avion, aucun retour n'était possible. Elle se sentie étrangement soulagée. Comme si maintenant aucun retour sur sa décision n'était envisageable.

Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Elle l'espérait.

Deux heures d'avion, dix piles de mp3 plus tard, dix mille tentatives pour trouver une position confortable plus loin. Elle sentit son ventre commencer une révolution, elle prit ses munitions pour faire taire le conflit qui faisait rage, c'est-à-dire : le pique nique préparé par sa mère par le fameux pain que Phil avait amené de la meilleure boulangerie du sud de Phoenix. Le pique nique contenait… les choses qu'aime Phil. C'était un pain au bacon accompagné d'une orange et d'une limonade. Elle se contentera de l'orange. Elle n'aimait pas le bacon et peu la limonade. C'était sa mère. Etourdie, maladroite et pourtant si aimante. Elle avait préparé précautieusement le dernier déjeuner qu'elle faisait à Bella, elle voulait, comme elle le disait, parce que c'était le dernier souvenir qu'elle aurait d'elle malgré les contestations de Bella. Elle était aussi têtue de nature. Bella l'adorait.

Elle remarqua que plus le temps passait, plus le ciel se couvrait. C'était à prévoir, parce que ironiquement le nord est plus couvert que le sud mais c'est en faisant cette constatation qu'elle réalisa qu'elle partait vers l'endroit qu'elle avait haït toute son enfance, elle passait alors deux semaines en vacances chez Charlie, son père adoptif, il vivait avec Renée, ils étaient mariée depuis peu accessoirement, mais quelques temps plus tard ils se sont séparé _**« parce que tu vois Bella, parfois les gens s'aiment, ils se marient précipitamment sans réfléchir mais plus tard, ils se rendent compte, que la passion qui les unissait n'était pas so forte que celle espérer »**_ . L'été de onze ans, elle avait fait comprendre à Renée qu'elle ne voulait plus aller dans cette région, trop froid et qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle n'avait pas vu son père depuis.

Bella soupira sur le hublot, de la buée apparu, il devait réellement faire froid dehors. Elle n'aimait ni le froid, ni l'humidité.

On devait la considérer comme suicidaire de quitter la célèbre région d'Arizona, ses plages le long de la rivière pour la région humide, rude, rustique et froide qu'était Forks dans l'Etat de Washington. Là où les comptes pour enfants pouvaient se réaliser, au milieu des bois et des lacs, des montagnes et des plaines, c'était un cadre idyllique pour les sportifs et chasseurs, pour les rêveurs et philosophes. Bella n'était rien de tout ca. Elle était seulement une jeune fille.

Elle frissonna rien qu'à l'idée d'atterrir, elle espérait que le trajet soit le plus long possible voire faire le tour de la terre pour descendre à Forks, mais dans un espace temporel le plus long possible.

La voilà qui déraille, est-ce l'idée de vivre au milieu des bois dans une ville logeant au maximum 1 200 âmes qui l'effrayait ? Elle ne _voulait_ pas y répondre, cette fois ci elle savait qu'elle _pouvait_ y répondre mais elle ne le _voulait_ pas.

Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle tentait de s'en convaincre… toujours. Ca ne pouvait pas être si terrible, _si ?_

* * *

_J__e voudrais m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre pour lequel je tiens à m'expliquer. Pour répondre en même temps à une des questions que vous m'avez posée, oui, normalement j'ai le plan de l'histoire avec moi. Avant d'écrire le premier mot du premier chapitre je connaissais la fin et les grandes idées, arrivée à ce chapitre, j'ai ressenti un « trou noir ». Pour moi ce n'était pas logique, mon idée était trop, comment dire, trop irréaliste, je pense que déjà rien qu'avec l'histoire je ne pouvais plus jouer sur des choses trop éloignée de la vérité. J'ai donc supprimé mes pages Word qui faisaient environ 7 pages. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour tout et que vous aimerez toujours cette histoire. Puis je me suis fait avoir par le temps pour les TPE, je suis en vacances depuis une semaine, j'ai eu vraiment des doutes pour ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu court, excusez-moi encore._

_Je fais confiance à vos jugements,_

_PS : J'aimerai savoir si vous faîtes un concours pour laquelle review me fera le plus pleurer, limite j'ai besoin d'une perfusion de larmes pour pleurer à vous rendre justice._

_Mrsheadly._


	12. Chapitre Onzième

**Chapitre Onzième :**

La pluie battait inlassablement, le vent fouettait de rage, les gouttes semblaient transpercer chaque solide qu'elles rencontraient, les perçant de leur hargne, de toute leur force, de leur hauteur. Imperturbable. Les éléments se déchainaient dans un même mouvement, exprimaient toute leur peine, leur rancœur face à ce que devenait le monde. Le cycle de la nature se levait, se rebellait comme une même personne. Elle relevait la tête et frappait là où ca faisait mal de son poing, implacable, là où elle était sûre de toucher le cœur en un seul coup. D'atteindre et d'abattre. Un coup, unique. Elle inondait la terre, noyait ces être vivants, guerrière imbattable, elle luttait contre l'injustice d'où prenait source sa fureur inconsolable. Toujours en quête de faire mal, ces milliards de larmes s'abattaient, tuaient, se déchainaient toujours. La reine blanche et pure déchiquetait les pions noirs tour à tour. Echec et mat.

On ne peut rien contre la nature, elle se battait là où sa faisait mal, là où elle était sûre de détruire son ennemie : au cœur. Cruelle.

Dans sa chevelure, la nature reine était refoulée, remise en question. Elle n'était pas maîtresse du terrain. Des milliers de particules s'accumulaient depuis, semble-t-il, pas mal de temps. Une goute, seule, tentait de se débattre de cette chevelure indomptable où montagnes, plaines s'accumulaient sans logique, elle parcourait les boucles ocres rebelles, doucement, sûrement, elle atteint enfin la pointe d'une mèche, c'était la fin, la goutte allait tomber, inévitablement, elle allait se perdre comme des milliers d'autres dans le vide.

Il secoua sa tête d'un geste nonchalant, comme un tic. Un geste insignifiant. Pas pour ladite goutte. Elle ne tomba pas dans le vide, elle était l'exception, son chemin ne finissait pas là, elle continua sa route, tombant sur le front marmoréen sans défauts, la peau lisse la guida, elle franchit la surface plane pour traverser le sourcil, elle perdit de son allure et de sa densité, elle serpentait toujours le long du visage, se heurta aux longs cils inexpressifs, elle dut patienter pour poursuivre son chemin, l'humidité de l'air l'aidant, de fines particules d'eau s'accumulait sur le visage de marbre, la goutte pu franchir l'œil d'un saut qui aurait pu lui être… fatale au moindre mouvement du visage, elle franchit donc l'œil et devient significative.

On aurait pu la confondre avec une larme. La goutte avait fait son chemin, prit de la valeur.

Elle était l'unique larme d'un corps qui ne pouvait pleurer et ce depuis un siècle.

Edward temporisait le temps qui passait. Il avait toujours aimé les temps de pluie, il s'y sentait en accord. C'était le temps qui lui convenait, non pas qu'il fut nostalgique, malheureux ou déprimé. Non il était mort et ce depuis un certain temps… La pluie ne l'abattait pas, ou plus, il se trouvait sous cette pluie tiède depuis sûrement quelques heures, il regardait les ravages des éléments, les choses qui ne pouvait se défendre du tourbillon de la vie, tout naissait, vivait, mourrait.

Il était un mort-vivant, un vampire, un contre-nature, un sanguinaire qui aimait le sang. C'était la nature qui l'avait construit, lui, la contre-nature. Paradoxale, n'est-ce pas ?

La pluie battait toujours, inlassablement, il s'y était habitué facilement puisqu'il aimait lorsqu'il pleuvait. C'était la saison des pluies au Japon, ils n'y étaient encore jamais allés. Ils avaient donc appris à vivre de manière japonaise, du moins en apparence, ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas passés inaperçu par leur couleur de peau, c'était évident, ici on admirait encore plus Rosalie, par sa beauté occidentale, ce qui la ravissait dans son ego et mettait la jalousie légendaire d'Emmett à épreuve. D'ailleurs, ce dernier intriguait par sa carrure, les japonaises l'admiraient lui, alors c'était le couple occidentale admiré. Les parents Cullen étaient aussi admirés pour leur gentillesse, Carlisle étant médecin, Esmée se voyait invitée par toutes les mères au foyer par des invitations si nombreuses, qu'elle dut en refuser la plupart pour protéger… leur secret. Alice et Jasper s'y plaisait, Alice se plaisait partout alors Jasper aussi, ils étaient liés, c'était certain, lui qui ne connaissait pas cette liaison des êtres plus forte que la chair, plus forte que lorsqu'elle était dans les livres y recherchait quelque chose de rationnel.

Il n'y a pas de rationnel, la réponse lui était apparue. Il l'a rejetait.

Trop simple, l'irrationalité.

Il était lui-même irrationnel, pourquoi donc l'amour serait aussi.

Etait-ce aussi une erreur ?

_**« Hiiii, Edward, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? C'est fou ce que 50 ans passe vite !**__ »_ Elle. C'était Tanya.

Le clan de Tanya était venu rendre visite aux Cullen, ami de très très longues dates et ayant les mêmes idéaux vis-à-vis de leur nature, il n'était pas rare qu'ils se rencontrent lorsque leur voyage y était propice.

_**« Tanya**_, soupira-t-il_**, quelle surprise de vous voir ici,**_ ajouta-t-il ironiquement en essayant de se débarrasser des bras de son interlocutrice qui l'étranglait à force de le serrer dans les bras. _**» **_

_**«- Oui, tu n'imagines pas le dépaysement que nous subissons, c'est très frustrant. Notre voyage c'est bien passé merci**_, poursuivit-elle amèrement,_** mais évidement cela te préoccupe peu. »**_

_**«- Ne dis pas ca, mais dans notre nature est contraint de tout accepter, et puis cela m'étonnerait que tu n'aies pas fait bon voyage, les vampires se sentent bien en toute situation, et comme ils n'ont pas besoin de dormir, je ne te demanderai pas non plus si tu as dormi durant le trajet. »**_

_**« -Qu'est ce que ca ressemble à un discours amer, Edward profite de ta longue vie ! Alice est-il toujours comme ca ? demanda-t-elle à celle-ci alors qu'elle approchait, J'ai le souvenir d'un Edward moins … comment le qualifier moins amer ! Et moins ironique même si j'ai toujours aimé ce Edward là, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. »**_

_**« -Tanya, je m'étonnais aussi de ne pas t'avoir vu près de Kate et Irina, **_répondit-elle en tentant de changer le sujet de conversation,_** mais dit moi tu es ravissante ! Où as-tu trouvé cette robe ? Elle est superbement bien taillée ! Allez, au hasard je dirais la maison Dior à Paris ! Correct ? »**_

_**« -Oui, je l'ai acheté en chemin, tu sais en Amérique il est difficile de s'habiller correctement. Comment vont-ils pour s'habiller ces humains, tu m'étonnes qu'après ils ne ressemblent à rien, **_s'esclaffa-t-elle,_** oui j'ai aussi trouvé un magnifique trench chez Gucci et les polos chez Ralph Lauren, as-tu vu la dernière collection avec toutes ces couleurs ? »**_

_**« -Non, non du tout ! Mon Dieu comment ais-je pu louper ca ? Mais oui ! C'était leurs sorties la semaine dernière ! Comment ais-je pu oublier ! Tu as des magazines ? Il faut absolument que je voie ca ! S'exclama**_-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Esmée, qui avait tout suivit de la scène, désespérait quelque peu. Elle avait intimement espérer que la visite du clan des Denali sortirait Edward de son état morose dans lequel il s'était plongé ces dernières années. Celui-ci le savait, il sentait que sa mère était déçue, qu'elle avait essayé de tout faire pour l'aider mais lui-même ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait non plus la cause de tout cela. C'est donc pour la remercier à sa manière qu'il enfila une chemise sèche puis s'installa auprès d'Esmée dans le canapé du salon. La présence de sa mère l'avait toujours quelque peu soulagé, il vivait avec elle depuis déjà quelques décennies

_**« Edward … » **_**Murmura-t-elle, bien que c'était inutile.**

_**« EDWARD, comme ca fait plaisir de te voir ! **_**Ca **c'était Kate, de caractère timide et réservé, elle lui parlait mentalement_, __**le piano du salon prend poussière sans toi. Bientôt il y aura des toiles d'araignée de ta faute, et tu connais Tanya, elle et les toiles d'araignées, c'est la catastrophe ! « **_

_**« -Bonsoir Kate, bonsoir Irina, comment allez vous , **_demanda-t-il, juste pour faire plaisir à Esmée mais aussi il appréciait Kate pour sa discrétion enfantine et Irina... il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. C'était leur sœur.

_**« -Bonsoir Edward,**_ répondit Irina, **nous allons bien et toi ? »**

_**« -Bien merci » **_

Tous les invités s'installèrent dans le salon, la nuit tombait sur l'horizon japonais, les discussions allaient de bon train entre vieilles connaissances. Tanya, Alice et Rosalie parlait chiffons, toujours fidèle à elle mêmes, Jasper et Emmett restaient les grands enfants, commentant le match de baseball qui passait à la télévision tout en étant avachis sur les canapés d'Esmée. Le reste, c'est-à-dire Esmée, Carlisle, Irina parlaient de sujets divers, des déménagements des Cullen, de nouvelles de vampires connus des deux familles.

Kate et Edward restaient seuls. Le dernier appuyé contre la fenêtre sans pour autant être gêné par sa froideur, regardait le ciel se couvrant d'étoile, il profitait de l'ambiance calme et des pensées heureuses de sa famille, c'était innocent de réagir ainsi mais il était las.

Las de réfléchir.

Las de se sentir seul, surtout.

Mais cette idée, il la fuyait. Il n'était pas capable de l'assumer : il avait toujours été seul mais avec sa famille. Le trou béant dans sa poitrine autre que son cœur immobile et son œsophage se remplissant et se vidant par le peu de reflexe humain qu'il avait conservé durant ces longues années. Il y avait un trou béant qu'il ne savait pas qualifier.

Qu'il ne voulait pas qualifier aussi.

**« Edward, est ce que je peux te poser une question ? »** chuchota doucement Kate.

Il avait envie de répondre « tu peux recommencer si tu veux » ou encore « oh ! Pourquoi me demander l'autorisation puisque tu te l'aie déjà accordée » mais il répondit simplement :

_**« Je t'écoute »**_

Il n'avait pas envie de faire de l'humour, il n'était pas d'humeur taquine. Il était devenu sérieux, trop sérieux avec le temps.

_**« As-tu peur des humains ? »**_

La question innocente de Kate, qui pourtant était une jeune femme très mature, l'esclaffa à la première seconde mais y accorda de l'importance, c'était Kate qui la posait, elle attendait donc une réponse construite.

_**« Je ne pense pas, commença-t-il, avoir peur des humains. Au contraire, j'ai peur pour eux de moi. C'est difficile à expliquer, j'ai peur de ce qu'ils peuvent faire naître en moi ; l'afflux de venin, l'appel du sang mais aussi de mes mouvements ; un geste brusque, un coup de force. Je suis leur pire ennemi, j'ai peur pour eux de leur pire ennemi. Paradoxale, n'est-ce-pas ? »**_

Oui, voilà, c'était le mot, il était paradoxal.

_**« -Je… elle marqua un temps de pause, je comprends même si je ne ressens pas la même chose. J'ai peur des humains, c'est pour cela que je reste si docile à la maison, que j'évite tout autant que mes sœurs leur contact. Leur regard sur ce que je suis. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle. »**_

_**« -Je te respecte pour ton franc-parler, je sais que tu ne cherche pas du mal à ces humains. »**_ Finit-il doucement. Bien que la conversation ne fût faite que de murmure tout le monde pouvait l'entendre, l'ouïe des vampires était gênante mais inévitable. Personne ne s'accordait un commentaire, car l'une des règles de bien séance des vampires, faite implicitement, voulait que si une conversation se désirait personnelle, nul invité ne pouvait y participer.

_« As-tu peur des humains ? »_ la question de Kate le travaillait encore, il n'y avait pas entièrement répondu. En fait, il n'y avait jamais pensé, du moins formulé la question. Il appréciait pour ca la présence de Kate, parce que elle posait des questions pertinentes sur des sujets pourtant banaux. Elle était à la fois distante par sa timidité mais proche par sa franchise. Lorsqu'il avait vécu avec le clan Dénali, son dernier voyage datait de 10 ans mais il n'y avait rencontré que Kate, il vivait loin des humains et aimait s'interroger sur des sujets futiles. Il aimait avoir réponse sur tout.

Aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait.

_« As-tu peur des humains ? »_ Faudrait-il aussi qu'il en connaisse réellement. Il ne s'était jamais « accroché » à un humain ; il était éphémère et il était leur pire danger. Il ne leur accordait alors que la moindre importance, tout au long de leurs voyages, et Ciel (non Dieu n'existe pas, vous vous en souvenez, la vie est injuste. Sinon à quoi bon les erreurs de la nature ? Ah vampire…). Il avait croisé la vie de millions d'humains, qui certainement ne se souvenaient plus de lui, bien leur fasse.

Il se leva gracieusement de son coin pour s'approcher de la cheminée qui était proche du groupe qui s'était formé. Il croisa le regard d'Alice qui le regardait.

Si, il a connu une humaine.

Une seule, sa tua cantate, chose qu'il avait appris que plus tard.

Il n'en gardait aujourd'hui qu'un vague souvenir, il avait tenté de l'oublier pour ne pas retourner la voir.

Elle s'appelait Swann et avait des yeux marron, caramels de délices, magnifique. Elle était malade, il s'en souvenait, comment aurait-il pu oublier le cirque des secrétaires qui le guettaient ainsi que son visage pâle.

Alice et lui avaient essayé de l'oublier pour ne pas retourner la voir. Carlisle leur avait déconseillé. Ils étaient tout deux détruits à son souvenirs mais tâchaient de passer outre, Alice avait le soutient de Jasper. Lui… la pitié de sa famille.

Il secoua nonchalamment sa tête, ébouriffant ses boucles ocre au possible.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Signe qu'il était tendu.

_**« Alors, où partez-vous maintenant ? Ca fait déjà trois ans que vous avez aménagé ici, non ? »**_

Il se ré-intéressa à la conversation, à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait, il était comme déconnecté du monde. Lui, le télépathe, il haïssait prodigieusement ca. Il aimait tout savoir.

_« En Amérique, s'il vous plait, faites qu'on aille en Amérique ! »_ C'était les pensées de Rosalie.

Il haussa son sourcil gauche, il était surpris. Il aurait pourtant parié qu'elle voulait partir pour Rome.

_« Paris, oui ! Paris, ces magasins, ce luxe, ces villes romantiques… Je pourrais ainsi voir les dernières trouvailles des stylistes français en avant première, oui Paris ! Il faut que j'en parle à Rosalie…. »_ L'enthousiasme naissant, respirant et incontrôlable… Alice -évidemment.

Dans la seconde qui suit, ces deux dernières discutaient déjà vivement de s'installer en Europe. Il fut le seul pas surpris de les voir s'exalter par de grands gestes illustrant leurs pensées. Finalement, il aimait son don, lire dans les pensées des gens était parfois dérangeant mais permettait de l'informer sur ce qu'il se passait et des conflits intérieur comme celui d'Emmett qui, malgré le temps, le faisait toujours esquisser un sourire léger :

_« Déménager ? Oh déjà trois ans ? heuuu… Grizzli ! » _Emmett. Il n'y avait que lui pour aligner déménagement et dégustation, Alice elle c'était la mode, Esmée…

**« Nous y avons déjà pensé avec Carlisle, découvrir la culture niponne fut tout à fait exaltante mais nous aimerions retourner en Amérique, aux Etats Unis, j'ai fait aménagé une maison dans un village au dans l'Etat de New York, il y a très peu d'habitants mais il y a un lycée. L'endroit nous a tout de suite charmé à moi et Carlisle,** ajouta-t-elle avec un doux sourire_. »_

_**« Ouiiiii **_**»** s'écria Rosalie.

Le salon des Cullen redevint vite bruyant, les américaines s'extasiaient de leur futur voisinage « a quelques centaines de kilomètres, oui une demie heure à course folle » selon les estimations d'Emmett.

En fin de soirée, tous profitait d'un moment de bonheur entre famille, certains regardait des films qu'ils connaissaient par couer, d'autres s'extasiait devant un match ou encore une nouvelle garde robe, la soirée envisageait un futur agréable malgré la pluie battante qui semblait vouloir encore perdurer.

« L'Amérique, l'Amérique, je veux l'avoir et je l'aurai  
L'Amérique, l'Amérique, si c'est un rêve, je le saurai  
Tous les sifflets des trains, toutes les sirènes des… »

_**« Emmett, tu continues à chanter cette chanson encore ne serait-ce que un mot de plus, je te promets que je t'étripe après t'avoir égorgé puis démantelé membres par membres pour finir enfin par être coupé en morceau pour nourrir un bouillon de viande pour chien »**_grogna Edward.

* * *

_Yeah bonsoir !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je m'étonne moi-même de le poster si vite, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi. Personnellement je me sens plus à l'aise dans la description que lors des dialogues, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, vous les rusées (rusés ?), je vous vois face à l'écran et commentant comme des petits renards au moindre détails, ou peut être des loup (Pardon Lou, ca me démangeait ;-)) Les murs de la suite sont posés (là j'avoue quand même... c'est petit), j'ai l'intention de poursuivre cette histoire en terre connue… Bref trève de Bavardages prochain chapitre sera posté.. quand il le saura, je patauge un peu, j'ai les idées mais.. des crampes aux mains U.U _

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience,_

_A Vous,_

_MrsHeadly_

_PS: J'ai posté ca : _

Bonjour à toutes,

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'être aussi nombreuses à suivre ma fiction, à attendre les nouveaux chapitres, je sais moi-même à quel point c'est dur de patienter quand on aime une fanfiction (Ptite Lou poste un chapitre sinon ... j'imaginerai 1001 façons de te tuer tout en me revelant la suite de ta fic, tu sais à quel point mon imagination peut être... XD).  
Je vais essayer de vous satisfaire dans les chapitres à venir, parce que sans vous jamais je n'aurais continuer à imaginer cette histoire, je me serais lasser alors que ici vous m'encourager. Chaque review que je reçois me fais pleurer de soulagement, d'espoir, et en même temps de stress, je l'avoue. Mais ENORMEMENT de plaisir. Chaque review m'interroge de délice, parce que mon histoire est sans cesse interrogée, à tel point que je la transforme quelque peu, pas beaucoup mais un peu quand même :)  
Chaque review me construit, merci de faire vivre cette fiction.

Le prochain chapitre sera posté... quand il sera achevé ! Avouez mon originalité dans ma réponse si constructive ...

à Vous,  
MrsHeadly


	13. Chapitre Douzième

**

* * *

**

Chapitre Douzième :

Son arrivée ne fut en rien extraordinaire. Etant de nature étrangère, l'étranger ne la dérangeait pas. Elle y était habituée malgré elle. En tout vérité, jamais Isabella Swann ne s'était sentie réellement chez elle, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'y avoir essayé : elle possédait désormais un anglais américain fluide comme n'importe qu'elle autre jeune fille américaine, son accent ne révélait aucune origine Européenne. Son physique ne la différenciait non plus des autres : elle avait deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, comme tout le monde. Son teint pâle qui n'a jamais eu la décence de réagir telle une peau dite « normale », c'est-à-dire s'embrunir ne serait-ce que une demi-teinte. Son teint maladif semblait s'être attaché à elle. Sentiment non réciproque.

Elle était étrangère, partout, au monde, aux autres, à elle. Elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'être une personne extraordinaire, ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'elle cherchait, tout pourvu la banalité. Elle ne demandait qu'à être mélangée aux autres, pouvoir parler librement aux autres, ressemblée aux autres, rire avec les autres.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait jamais pu être avec les autres. Les autres… un bien grand mot, relatif à chacun. Une définition des « autres » ? Robert ferais-tu le muet ? Peut-être le sourd ? Les deux à la fois ? Fort Robert. Très Fort. Pathétique Robert. Seul Robert.

A Phoenix, une ville d'un état du sud où elle vivait jusqu'ici avec Renée, elle était exclue. Rien en elle ne révélait l'identité de l'adolescente de la province peuplée et adulée du sud des Etats-Unis. Elle n'était pas bronzée, n'avait pas un physique corporel digne d'une déesse du Dakota, ne faisait pas parti du cercle des pom-poms girls. Elle n'était rien.

Et ca, elle le savait, elle en avait conscience. C'était peut-être ca le plus difficile à exprimer. L'inconscience et la cupidité l'auraient sûrement sortie de ce cercle vicieux qu'est la timidité mêlée à l'introspection. Mais c'était son caractère, sa nature. Elle savait être aimante et serviable peut-être même trop envers les personnes qu'elle aimait. Parce qu'elle aimait, oui. Même si elle n'était pas expressive.

Elle était de la même nature que Charlie, lui était un ours dans sa tanière. Elle devait avoir aussi des origines plantigrades.

« -Bonjour Bella, belle journée n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Bonjour Madame Weitfer, oui le temps n'est pas très embrumé ce matin. Bonne journée »

Madame Weitfer, c'était la boulangère de Forks au mot gentil et au physique rappelant les mamans gourmandes. Forks était petite ville abritant 1200 âmes au plus, alors forcément les voisins et les voisins des voisins et encore les voisins des voisins de leurs voisins se connaissaient. S'appréciaient. S'invitaient. Forks était une ville paisible, sans particularité trépidante, le commissariat ne s'en plaignait pas, Charlie non plus. Il connaissait tout le monde, c'était d'après lui le seul moyen de prévenir la délinquance.

Madame Weitfer connaissait Isabella Swann avant même son arrivée, tout le monde la connaissait, l'attendait. Elle devait être l'attraction de la décennie, dans la ville où rien ne se passe. Arrivée depuis une semaine, elle avait déjà rencontré tout le monde, ne se souvenait que d'une douzaine de noms. Le lycée qu'elle fréquentait ne se différenciait des autres que par son petit effectif : 500 lycéens, une plaisanterie bien grasse à Phoenix où tout bon lycée qui se doit en accueil au grand minimum le triple, le quadruple ne serait pas du luxe. Sinon, tout ici était pareil qu'autre part. Il y avait l'intellectuelle et discrète Angela, la trépidante et sulfureuse Laureen, le tombeur et feignant Mike et d'autres encore. Bella n'était qu'avec ses derniers. Sa timidité l'avait empêchée de prendre plus de contact et sa réserve l'en contenta.

Elle continua de marcher dans les rues déserte de Forks, les personnes arrosant la pelouse déjà trop verte de leu jardin continuaient leur quotidien, le livreur de lait s'arrêtait à chaque porte, le journal était jeté sur les pelouses humides. Forks était une ville paisible, le silence et la forêt environnante rythmaient à leur cadence l'air ambiant. C'était bien loin de l'ambiance chaude et lourde de Phoenix avec tous ces pots d'échappement. C'était différent.

Le vent s'insinuait doucement dans ses longs cheveux, les dressait dans l'air, leurs donnait vie. Elle tenta en un geste vain de les retenir, ce fut peine perdue.

Ses pas la conduisaient au bord du lac qui bordait la ville, on pouvait en deviner l'existence même à l'opposé de Forks. L'eau, l'humidité de l'air, le vert, la verdure, la forêt, ses arbres formaient Forks. Puis, se présenta à elle deux chemins l'un menant au cœur de la forêt, l'autre vers une clairière. Le choix fut bref, sans hésitation, le deuxième lui paru plus plaisant. Elle n'aimait pas l'obscurité de la forêt inquiétante. Puis, 2 miles plus loin, elle s'arrêta et s'assied. Sans y réfléchir clairement. L'endroit la séduisait, l'appelait. C'était comme un équilibre, perchée en haut d'une falaise, entre l'eau et la forêt, tout lui paraissait étrangement calme. Non pas un calme habituel mais un calme apaisant, elle se sentit pleine, elle eut l'impression que jamais elle ne s'était ressentit de cette manière. Elle n'aimait pourtant ni l'eau, ni la forêt ; ni l'humidité, ni les animaux mais au bout de ce morceau de roche elle se sentait elle. Après tout elle était issue de la terre.

Le vent souffla une énième fois dans ses cheveux qui semblait flotter autour d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et inspira. Elle eut le sentiment de n'avoir jamais sentir aussi fort qu'à ce moment ci, les effluves salés du lac lui venait aux narines, se mélangeant aux parfums forts de l'herbe et de la terre et faisant face à l'odeur de la forêt, profond, qui s'imposait dans l'herbe. Au milieu, de ces deux éléments dont elle avait peur, sur son bloc de roche elle se sentie forte, comme ci cette humidité que jusqu'alors l'agressait, la berçait soudainement, la formait. Le paysage vert qu'elle rebutait tant, lui paru plus riche, la goute sur l'herbe encore moite de la rosée du matin lui paru plus belle que jamais, comme si ses sens avait été bafoué par l'air chaud de Phoenix.

Se pourrait-il qu'un jour, elle guérisse entièrement ? Son salut se trouverait-il dans ce qui la rebutait tellement auparavant ?

Il y a des questions qui apparaissent ainsi de nulle part, il n'y a ni réponse ni débats. La seule solution est la patience ou plus facilement l'oubli. Finalement, elle n'aimait pas être seule. Elle le savait déjà, mais la solitude donne des mots, des maux, des maux de tête, des mots d'esprits.

On ne se supporte jamais seul. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais autant réalisé qu'ici, perchée sur le vide, au milieu de nulle part, entourée d'embruns de forêt, de parfums du lac. La solitude efface tout de l'être, ou plutôt ses frontières pour mieux se voir, s'entendre.

Elle n'était pas faite pour y répondre.

La solitude, lui faisait peur.

Peur.

Peur.

Etrange.

Sa montre lui signalait qu'il était l'heure de partir. Elle était attendue, pour une fois. Sur le chemin du retour, elle n'avait qu'envie de courir, de se dépêcher pour fuir cette solitude qui l'étouffait. Elle marchait rapidement, la Bella, mais n'oubliait pas que ses pieds étaient ses pires ennemis. L'équilibre.

Voilà, elle était à la recherche de l'équilibre,

De quelque chose sur quoi se reposer,

Avoir confiance,

Aucune_ méfiance,_

Une base où ses pieds ne pouvaient céder.

Le sentiment d'être enfin libre.

Bella n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne à s'attarder sur ses réflexions profondes, elle évitait consciemment ses introspections. Il fallut que ses pas la guide jusqu'ici pour se replonger dans les méandres profonds de son esprit. Qu'avait donc ce lieu ? Elle n'y était pourtant jamais venue, même étant petite jamais elle ne s'était approchée autant de la forêt et de la mer. Que faisait-elle là ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Ses pas l'emportaient toujours plus loin, vite, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, qu'elle quitte cet endroit étrange, puissant mais tout autant puissant qu'inquiétant.

Arrivée à sa vieille Chevrolet qu'elle avait reçu comme cadeau de bienvenue une semaine auparavant par son père, elle se permit d'inspirer lentement. Elle avait le sentiment de ressembler à cette voiture ; vielle caboche, système défaillant, respiration fatiguée. Elle était vieille, sa voiture mais l'aimait. Elle avait tout de suite apprécié sa forme, sa couleur des que l'Oncle Billy Black et Jacob l'avait emmené au perron de sa maison. Ce fut une véritable surprise de la part de Charlie, lui si effacé et timide, comme elle d'ailleurs, lui avait offert un cadeau qui marquait son indépendance. Elle en était encore émue, une semaine après.

Jacob.

Il devait l'attendre maintenant.

Cette après-midi, elle devait rejoindre Jacob et ses amis de La Push ainsi que Angela, Mike et Laureen qui s'était donné rendez-vous à une crique pour surfer. Elle était très enthousiaste à cette idée, non elle n'allait pas surfer : folle mais pas suicidaire. Elle qui tenait déjà difficilement sur terre alors sur mer : elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Elle mit le contact, et roula à vitesse constante elle ne voulait plus qu'arriver. La route reliant Forks à La Push était sensiblement dangereuse, les chemins sinueux, les bas côtés mal non entretenu. Elle restait prudente, comme toujours d'ailleurs, mais les grands arbres au bord de la route, s'élevant à plus de 30 mètres de hauts, épais et sombres. Inquiétant. Pervers observateurs, silencieux menteurs.

Elle appuya un peu plus sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, elle voulait_ les_ voir, le voir.

Plus vite, _plus loin._

Les pneus crissèrent sur le gravillon, un visage apparut à sa fenêtre, puis deux puis plus. Ca y est elle était enfin libre d'elle, elle esquissa un sourire timide de soulagement.

« -Bella, on ne pensait presque plus te voir » héla Mike.

« -N'importe quoi, je savais bien qu'elle viendrait. » Ses yeux étaient devenus étincelant, il avait toujours le don d'avoir confiance Jacob. Sacré Jacob.

« -Salut Bella, bon les gens ce n'est pas que je ne partage pas votre enthousiasme à l'arrivée de la pouliche mais moi les vagues m'appellent, perso » jacassa Laureen.

« -Bonjour Bella, bonne matinée ? demanda Angela, j'espère que tu as emmené ton maillot de bain. »

« -Bonjour Angela, oui j'ai amené mon maillot de bain mais je vous préviens : pas question d'aller sur une planche. »

« -Rah, dommage, s'attrista Jacob, moi qui voulait tant te voir tomber d'une planche et crier « Au secours, I'm lost » avec ton accent du sud, je suis déçu pas toi Mike ? »

« -Ô que si. Tu vois Jacob, les femmes ne pensent qu'à leur plaisir personnel. Où va-le monde ! »

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, jusqu'à la plage où les planches les attendaient. Angela et Bella allèrent dans la mer, glaciale malgré ce début Septembre, en une semaine elles avaient eu le temps de se trouver des points communs. Angela était une personne réservée, qui ne posait pas de questions gênantes, n'en posait pas à la rigueur, attendait qu'on lui parle. C'était une personne de confiance, discrète et attentionnée. Une amie précieuse au caractère simple, non pas simpliste, mais seulement et déjà simple et mûr.

L'horizon se mêlait au loin au ciel, l'écume des vagues cognant contre les falaises était disposée sur l'océan comme des nuages dans le ciel. L'endroit était idyllique, se réchauffait à mesure que le temps continuait son œuvre.

Soudain une vague s'affaissa sur leur visage.

« -Oh la tête que tu affiches Bella, tu verrais »se moqua Mike. Rectification, ce n'était pas une vague ou plutôt une vague de la bêtise de Mike.

Elle se rembrunit et ronchonna :

« -Tss, Mike si à ton avis, moi et Angela gardions la tête hors de l'eau c'était pourquoi ? Pour admirer les poissons qui volent dans l'air la bouche en cœur ? » Siffla-t-elle.

« -Quel répondant, j'a-d-o-r-e » S'exclama-t-il.

« -Bella, on a malheureusement pas tous les mêmes capacités intellectuelles, vois-tu, la nature est injuste : il y a des esprits brillants et d'autres puériles pour rappeler que la nature peut se révéler bête et ainsi marquer avec plus d'authenticité les esprits les plus complexes. Allez, viens on va nager plus loin»

C'était précisément pour ca qu'elle aimait Angela plus que les autres. Ses phrases fusantes sorties de nulle part avaient plus d'impact que la plupart des autres réflexions anodines des gens.

D'ailleurs, Mike en était resté coi.

Bella, s'en esclaffa d'autant plus.

L'après-midi en bord de plage ; jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de passer un après-midi comme celui-ci avec de bons amis. Normalement, elle nageait dans un lac près de Phoenix avec Renée, pour une après-midi entre filles. Renée… il faudra qu'elle lui écrive un mail en rentrant.

Le soleil fut à son apogée vers 4h00, il faisait dorénavant chaud mais c'était supportable, les adolescents se prélassaient sur leur serviettes, à bronzer et rire. L'ambiance était détendu malgré ce premier week-end après la rentrée des classes.

« -Donc si j'ai bien compris, ici les gens sont divisé en deux les « La Push »…

Il y eut des acclamations du côté des serviettes de Jacob et son ami Sam qui les avait rejoints un peu plus tôt, suivies de rires.

…et les « Froks », heu pardon « Forks ».

Les rirent fusèrent à la maladresse de Bella, « coua… coua… coua » Des couds de coudes s'échangèrent.

« -oui Madame Grenouille tu as compris la base de l'histoire, bravo, je suis fier de toi » Se moqua gentiment Jacob.

« -hey ! Bon, donc cela explique quoi toi et toi (elle montrait Sam et Jacob) êtes au lycée de « La Push » et nous au lycée de Forks. Mais… combien êtes-vous à « La Push » ?

« -Pas plus de deux cents je pense »

« -Mais, ca ne serait pas mieux de réunir les deux lycées en un seul ? »

Les deux bronzés grimacèrent et se regardèrent, puis Sam lui répondit :

« -Non, vois-tu, nous sommes bien ainsi, on forme deux communautés distinctes mais on s'apprécie, évidemment, et puis tu nous imagines tout les matins aller à Forks en voiture sur la route plus que dangereuse ? »

« -Ah oui, sur ce point de vue là. C'est sûr que non. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle avait vu l'étrange échange entre les deux Indiens. Elle n'insista pas mais cela l'intriguait. Mieux, l'intéressait.

Plus tard, alors que le soleil s'excusait derrière l'horizon, les jeunes gens se réunir autour d'un feu de camps. Les chants de coin de feu, des voix indiennes qui s'élevaient, créaient une ambiance particulière, touchante et familière. Les flammes grandissaient, la chaleur l'entourant protégeait les esprits adolescents et leur discussion. Le bois manquant au feu, Bella prit une bûche et la plaça au milieu des flammes. Le bois lui tombant maladroitement des mains, elle s'entailla l'annulaire, déjà se formait une encoche rougeâtre aux effluves de sangs mêlés de plomb.

Elle grimaça.

L'odeur.

Lui faisait mal.

Plus que la douleur réelle.

Ses tristes souvenirs revenaient à elle.

L'hôpital, les pleurs, le sang, le blanc, ces gens, ces l'heur, ce mal.

« -Encore heureux que les Cullen ne sont pas avec nous.»

Son attention revint. Happée par la curiosité.

« -Les…les Cullen ? Qui est-ce ? » Bafouilla Bella.

« -Là n'est pas la question Bella, tu te trompes. Qu'est-ce serait plus approprié » Lui répondit Sam, d'une voix étrangement rauque.

« -Pardon ? »

« -Sam, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ces légendes ! » Rigola Jacob.

« -Pourquoi pas, cela m'intéresse ! Légendes, tu disais ? » Encouragea la jeune brune.

« -Oui, légendes. Mais on s'en fiche ! » L'interrompis l'Indien.

« -Jacob, s'il te plait ! Cullen ? Une légende Cullen ? Je ne connais pas pourtant je connais beaucoup de légendes, vous les connaissez ces légendes ? » Demanda-t- elle à leurs amis.

Ils affirmèrent tous.

« -Très bien, racontez-moi. »

« -Si tu insistes, Sam à toi l'honneur. » Badina Jacob.

Le jeune indien s'éclaircit la gorge, captant toutes les attentions. Seuls, les crépitements réguliers du feu et les chamalows qui brunissaient et, plus loin, le mouvement des vagues domptait le temps, rompaient ce silence, qui était presque respectueux.

« - C'était il y a bien longtemps, si longtemps que nos grands-mères écoutaient déjà ce conte avant de s'endormir, ce conte qui commençait par « il était une fois »… »

« -Et puis ils finirent heureux ensemble et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, comment ca fait trop cliché mec ! » Gloussa Mike.

« -Chutt » siffla Bella.

« -heum donc. Je reprends, le conte narre l'histoire d'une jeune fille, une Quilleute, une fille des nôtres. Elle avait le teint bronzé, de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux extraordinaires, d'une couleur noirs jais formant une cascade de boucles disciplinées le long de son dos. Cette femme s'appelait Hayden, Hayden Parks ; une famille qui est à l'origine de celle des Black d'après la légende. Elle était non seulement d'une beauté époustouflante mais aussi d'une intelligence hors-norme, elle était d'une culture vivace et possédait un art de la rhétorique comme personne. Un jour, alors qu'elle étudiait au milieu de la forêt, elle fit une rencontre pour le moins étonnante. Sa carrure avenante, ses cheveux étincelants, sa peau traçant ses traits profonds, ses yeux dégageant une intelligence rare… il l'avait charmé. Elle en oublia ses principes, son histoire jusqu'à son nom. Elle lui parlait durant des heures, il l'écouta mais ne prononça jamais aucune parole. Elle aurait du s'en détourner, s'en lasser mais cela l'intrigua beaucoup plus. Il l'attirait d'autant plus par le mystère qui l'entourait. Elle ne connaissait que son nom qu'il avait tracé un jour, lors d'une de leur ballade, il l'avait tracé dans les chemins sinueux de la forêt, là où il se retrouvait. Il s'appelait donc « Cullen ». Il trouvait son nom quelconque, elle le trouvait poétique. Peu à peu, elle ne vivait que pour leur ballade, se désintéressa de ses lectures, de sa famille, dont sa cadette qu'elle tenait auparavant comme l'une de ses priorités, et de son destin qui était pourtant vu comme prometteur dans sa communauté. Non rien ne l'intéressait plus que Cullen et pourtant elle était courtisée de tous. Elle s'enferma peu à peu dans un silence, qui blessa ses proches, sa jeune sœur s'attristaitde son comportement, mais la belle jeune fille considérait que seules les paroles qu'elle disait à l'inconnu avaient une réelle valeur. Puis le jeune Cullen prit la poudre d'escampette provoquant le désespoir de la jeune Hayden, âgée alors de seulement 17 ans. La jeune fille dépérit alors peu à peu, de désespoir, elle qui était pourtant si vive et si intelligente. Elle mourra d'un feu lent difficile fort, sa mort dura de longues années, le gâchis d'une jeunesse fleurissante. Quand son dernier souffle ne fut, sa jeune sœur qui la suivait depuis tant d'année maudit le jeune Cullen. Du désespoir et de la passion bafoués de sa sœur, le jeune Cullen s'était crée son pire ennemi, à l'ombre de tous, la cadette, nommé Alagaïa, s'était renforcée dans ses convictions funestes de faire périr celui qui était la cause du destin tragique de son aîné. Les quelques témoins privilégiés qui assistaient à ce funeste instant, retranscrirent cette malédiction, le bouche à oreille traversa les siècles :

_« Jeune Cullen je te maudis, je te maudis toi et les tiens pour l'éternité. Ne reviens plus sur ces terres, elles te seront désormais inaccessible, ces terres où tu n'as fait que fleurir tristesse et désespoir. Je maudis ton silence et ta personne, sache que je te hais autant que ma sœur t'a aimé. Ton destin sera aussi funeste que le sien, je te promets un triste sort, une mort certaine. Tes descendants seront maudits des miens, toi le mal devra faire face à mon peuple au sang chaud. Nous, nous sommes une famille tu n'es que rien, que toi et les tiens subissent la haine de mes semblables._

_Que tu prennes vit Vukodla, un de mes fils sortira ses crocs,_

_Que tu saignes Vetalâs, ca ne sera que par la vengeance de mes héritiers,_

_Que seulement tentes-tu Nosfera de bafouer mes terres de tes pieds sots,_

_Attends-toi, Très cher, à un sort écourté. » (1)_

Seul ceux qui connaissait bien Hayden et sa famille, savaient que la jeune Alagaïa n'était pas l'égale de sa sœur, ses talents ne se trouvait pas dans le language mais dans les actes, alors que la douleur de son esprit avait embrumé ses propos, elle qui parlait si bien malgré tout, ses paroles devinrent plus faibles. Depuis, les fils d'Alagaïa restent aux aboies à « La Push » attendant le retour de Cullen et de ses semblables. Les coutumes disent que les chiens de la plaine lune attendent patiemment mais férocement l'arrivée de ses visages pâles aux sangs froids. »

Un frisson parcourra l'assemblée, le silence recueillait ses paroles profondes. Puis, inspirant doucement, Bella murmura :

« -Mais, qui sont-ils ? Je… je ne comprends pas le rapport avec le sang. »

« -Ne comprends-tu réellement pas ou ne veux tu pas comprendre ? » Le questionna-t-il.

Un spasme lui parcourra l'échine, son corps se mit à suer. Son regard se perdit dans les couleurs chaudes du feu, au bout de sa réflexion « le visage pâle…serait-ce ? ». Elle souffla doucement :

« -_Vampires._ »

« -Tu m'as compris, ces visages pâles, ces Cullen sont des vampires » Répondit-il d'un ton grave.

« -Bella, ca va ? Tu es blême. Tu sais ce ne sont que des légendes » s'esclaffa Jacob pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue asphyxiante.

Pourtant personne ne parla, ni même Laureen qui n'avait pourtant fait que jacasser la journée durant.

« -Et ces Quilleutes ? C'est… vous ? « Les chiens de la plaine lune » ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » Insista-t-elle en regardant Sam.

« -Des loup-garous »

« -WAOUU, Bella regarde comme je suis poilu, ôh combien mes canines sont longues. Attention la lune va bientôt apparaître, FUYEZ » Singea Jacob.

« -D'accord tu n'es pas un loup-garou par contre le détail des poils, je ne te qualifierais pas de trop d'ours » Ria Mike à son tour, à qui apparemment la plaisanterie de Jacob avait rendu sa langue.

Tous se déridèrent. Pourtant l'obscurité se faisant plus présente chacun décidèrent de rentrer. En chemin, les arbres longeant la route lui paraissaient plus inquiétant qu'à l'aller. La forêt… Elle repensait à Hayden, à son histoire. Ce n'était qu'une légende, peut-être seulement une légende mais alors quelqu'un l'avait crée.

Son imagination l'avait crée, cette légende, cette femme, cet homme.

Tout comme son imagination à elle, s'imaginait des choses en ses arbres. Lui raconteraient-ils Hayden ? L'histoire de sa sœur et de ses fils ? Rien n'était sûr. L'espoir, et l'imagination peuvent se révéler plus importante et plus meurtrière qu'une bombe atomique, mais créait aussi l'Espoir.

Il fallut d'une bouche et d'un cœur pour donner naissance à une histoire, pour que cette histoire batte les tempes.

Tout comme il fallut d'un mot et d'une bouche pour donner naissance à un homme, pour que cet homme fasse battre sa poitrine.

L'histoire créait l'homme.

L'homme créait l'histoire.

Mais alors, Hayden ? Etait-elle réelle ? Ou imagination ?

Elle éteignit le contact, le moteur de la voiture s'arrêta doucement. Elle rentra chez elle, il n'était pas tard, enfin suffisamment pour s'excuser d'une grasse matinée le lendemain. Elle était épuisée, la journée avait été éprouvante non seulement physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Elle aurait de quoi se divertir l'esprit quelques jours.

'Vous avez 1 nouveau message'

Elle sourit, sa mère lui envoyait quotidiennement un message pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Renée… c'était simplement Renée. La femme la plus douce et avenante qu'elle connaissait. Baillant plus qu'écrivant, elle avait du mal à taper sur l'ordinateur avant de rejoindre son lit d'un sel et même mouvement, joignant l'esprit et son corps. Jamais Morphée ne fut tel combattant.

_« Ma chère maman,_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te répondre plus tôt, je t'imagine tellement bien attendre face à ton écran mon message que j'y réponds tout de suite malgré l'heure tardive : on connait toute les deux la patience légendaire de Phil._

_Je vais bien, très bien. Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à me sentir bien ici un jour mais peut-être le monstre de Forks se déguisant de verdure humide de la tête aux pieds vient la nuit le chatouiller les orteils pour résoudre mes problèmes de circulation sanguine. Oh horreur ! Un intrus dans la maison du chef Swann, craignez sa colère !_

_Sérieusement, aujourd'hui je suis allée à « La Push » avec quelques bons amis. La mer était glaciale mais je ne suis pas malade, nous avons fini la soirée autour d'un feu à chanter et raconter des légendes du pays. Non ! Je te vois imaginer des scènes d'adolescents se débraillant avec de l'alcool comme eau de source. Que nenni ! Avoue-le, tu es choquée. Aurais-tu perdu ta confiance en moi ?_

_Je te taquine, j'espère avoir répondu à tes craintes, qui ne sont pour le moment pas fondées. L'adaptation ici fut dure mais révolue._

_Je croise des doigts pour la prochaine compétition de baseball de Phil, et croise des doigts aussi pour qu'il supporte sa femme si calme._

_Je t'embête,_

_Ta Bella. »_

_« -Vampire » _haleta-t-elle dans son sommeil, en se recouvrant de sa couverture.

_

* * *

__Bonsoir, ou bonjour. Il est minuit, je clôs enfin ce chapitre. Je vous ferais peu de commentaires. J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, je l'aime un peu plus que les précedent. Je me suis rendue compte dans la journée que mon écriture a changé depuis le début de mon histoire. Est-ce que cela gêne-t-il à la lecture ? Que preferez-vous ? J'ai revu la police aussi, je la trouvais trop "agressante"à la lecture._

_**Love-love-me**__ rassurée ? __**Tsuda**__ ton commentaire me va droit au cœur, sache-le. Chaque review m'est particulière mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce compliment. J'en rougis. __**Tchingtchong**__ je ne fournis pas les mouchoirs, il va falloir s'addresser je crains à l'accueil. Argh les chacals ? __**Lou**__, __**lou**__…__**lou**__ que vais-je faire de toi ? Chaque mot de toi m'émeut. Je te dédis particulièrement ce chapitre, à ta patience et à ta curiosité, à ta comprehension et ta gentillesse._

_Je reste à votre écoute, si vous voulez parlez je suis là._

_J'attends vos critiques et hypothèses, et non notre Edward ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre._

_Bonne semaine à toutes,_

_A votre lecture,_

_A Vous._

_(1) Differents noms internationaux donnés aux vampires. _


	14. Chapitre Treizième

**Enfin,**

**Note de l'auteur** : _Bonsoir, avant de débuter ce chapitre j'ai voulu vous annoncer certaines choses. Tout d'abord sachez que je suis absolument désolée de mes postes si long à paraître, j'espère qu'après ce chapitre le déclic se fera réellement car le plus dur à organiser sera achevé… restera le déroulement jusqu'à ma fin, qui n'est pas prévu dans les…. Dix prochains chapitres, d'après mon plan… je vais vous tyranniser encore quelques temps avec mon histoire. Puis, je vais réellement débuter la partie lourde de mon année, je vous l'accorde je ne suis qu'en première mais j'ai quand même deux bacs en fin d'année et j'aimerais le réussir avec de bonnes notes. De plus, je dois vous apprendre que ce chapitre est très « light », il n'y a pas d'apparence psychologique car j'ai préféré l'action, je commençais à me lasser de la situation, comme vous je le sais très bien, alors voici… un cadeau très chères. Au cours du prochain chapitre je répondrais à vos interrogations, propositions et hypothèse. Enfin, je dois vous signaler que …, souvenez-vous vous réellement de toutes vos connaissances de votre tendre enfance ?_

**Rappel : **Isabella_ Marie Swann est arrivée depuis une semaine à Forks, elle a fait la connaissance de Jacob, Mike, Angela et co et sont allés ensemble à la plage. Autour d'un feu, Sam raconte une légende de vampires et du tabou qu'elle a engendré à La Push, petite bourgade non loin de Forks où habitent Jacob et Sam. Bella, rentrée chez elle envoie un mail à sa mère et s'endort… en pensant toujours aux visages pâles._

_A vous,_

_Dévorez-le !__A l'intention de ma Lou…_

* * *

_**Chapitre Treizième :**_

La route était humide. La Chevrolet avançait prudemment vers le Sud de la bourgade de Forks. La radio chantillonnant, les phares cinglants, Bella réfléchissait tout en conduisant son devoir d'histoire qu'elle aurait dans la journée : la Première Guerre Mondiale et ses conséquences sur l'économie Américaine, pas véritablement difficile mais pointilleux comme devoir. Et puis, elle préférait la biologie. Oui, elle était une fille et les filles préfèrent autant les sciences que les matières littéraires comme les garçons. Il ne fallait pas tatillonner. La radio annonçait les informations, alors, pour poser son esprit particulièrement éveillé ces derniers temps…

« … il est 7h30, c'est le flash des infos : alors que la saison de l'automne début dans tout le pays, l'Etat de New-York déclare l'alerte orange de la canicule qu'il subit depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il est donc rappelé à la population d'économiser les ressources d'eau au possible : il est interdit de laver les voitures et d'arroser les pelouses. Des provisions d'eau sont acheminés quotidiennement, veuillez vous adressez à la préfecture de votre commue pour de plus amples informations, ainsi que le Numéro Vert :le 08 …

Elle éteignit la radio d'un geste sec tout en grognant. A quoi bon la nouvelle technologie si c'était pour annoncer de si pathétiques nouvelles ? Okay, peut-être exagérait –elle quant à sa réaction mais était-il nécessaire de lui rappeler tout les jours qu'il faisait beau partout sur le continent, partout sauf évidemment sur la côte nord ouest du pays. Etait-ce vraiment utile ? Comme pour approuver sa mauvaise foi, un rideau de pluie accueillit son entrée sur le parking.

C'était une journée comme toutes les autres. Et ce depuis une semaine.

Alors qu'elle sortait de son habitacle un parapluie arrivée au lycée…

« -Bella, comment vas-tu ?

-Angela, merci pour le parapluie. Je l'ai oublié ce matin parce que je l'avais mis à séché et… commença-t-elle à se justifier.

-Je sais Bella, je sais, souria Angela, c'est le temps d'adaptation à ce… temps… inadaptable ?

-Tu commence bien ta journée avec tes phrases cornues, dit Bella tout en avançant sur le parvis du lycée sous le parapluie d'Angela que d'ailleurs, mais c'est un nouveau parapluie, non ?

-Tu as remarqué ! Je le trouvais jolie et le mien commence à vieillir difficilement. Regarde, poursuivit-elle, la couleur… tout ca pour te dire bon courage pour le cap du mois. Je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide tu le sais. Allez souffle Bella, on a une dure journée qui nous attend. »

Celle-ci baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement à ses paroles, autant les premières semaines furent agréables autant ces derniers jours furent particulièrement déprimant. La pluie n'y était pas la seule cause –mais y occupait pourtant une grande importance- la curiosité de ses camarades envers le jeune californienne, leur regard, leurs attention furent pour la timide, introvertie et effacée jeune fille un coup de grâce dont elle se serait bien passée. Elle n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité, l'indifférence des autres. A croire que Dieu s'acharnait sur ses épaules frêles ses derniers temps.

Pourtant elle ne montrait aucune faiblesse à ses camarades, elle savait que ce serait encore pire si elle se geignait ou au contraire se montrait indifférente à ses intentions à sa personne. Ils ne voulaient pas être méchants avec elle, elle l'avait compris malgré sa gêne perpétuelle, mais la situation lui était inconfortable alors elle prenait son mal en patience comme sa mère lui avait enseignée, elle attendrait que la situation se lasse d'elle-même.

Toutefois, Angela l'avait comprise presque immédiatement, c'était à la fois surprenant et gênant mais elle était de bon soutient, l'aidait dans son quotidien à ce climat qu'elle savait elle-même difficile pour ceux qui n'était pas du pays. Parce que même si les touristes et nouveaux venu étaient rares, il y en avait parfois malgré tout, mais partaient rapidement soit par la faute du temps soit par la faute de la petite ville de la bourgade lointaine de Port Angeles qui n'offrait pas beaucoup de distractions à ces arrivants. Alors même si à l'arrivée de la Californienne elle n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler à ses affaires, elle avait rapidement apprécié son caractère à la fois gentil, agréable et doux et fort. Celle-ci ne semblait pas consciente de son identité très appréciable, cela avait marqué Angela qui s'était attaché à l'image de californienne à forte poitrine et petit QI.

Isabella Marie Swann était de ces personnes qui se négligeaient et pourtant cela constituait toute leur valeur. Paradoxalement.

Et ceci plut immédiatement à Angela même si elle évitait la compagnie, alors elle avait grandie par la venue de la jeune fille et espérait que cette dernière resterait malgré ses réticences qui se faisaient de plus en plus visible ses derniers temps. Ce n'était pas une réaction égoïste, non Angela ne pensait pas ainsi, mais cela lui ferait autant plaisir. Si Bella décidait de partir, elle la regretterait c'était certain.

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble à leur premier cours de la journée puis la matinée passa, avec ses hauts et ses bas. En cours d'histoire, elle traita sa dissertation avec sérieux mais avec l'idée arrière que la biologie était tout de même plus intéressante même si l'histoire l'était aussi, différemment. Ainsi s'acheva sa matinée, terrible sur le côté mentale. La pluie frappant les baies des salles de classes, Angela et Bella la suivant tête baissée au déjeuner où elles rejoignirent leur table qui s'était formée presque indépendamment de leur volonté. Laureen et Mike était déjà assis, ils étaient les plus rapides à sortir des cours, Ben et Jessica les ayant rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, la table se compléta par leur venues.

Les discussions allèrent de bon train : les garçons commentaient le match de baseball de la veille, Jessica et Laureen parlaient shopping et les dernières restèrent silencieuses autour de leur assiette. C'était plus par réflexion que par manque de discussion. L'une ne réfléchissait à rien de précis la seconde plutôt à aider sa mère à faire le repas du soir alors que la belle famille arrivait. Ca promettait d'être vivant comme dîner (_nda : non pas la nourriture oh ! Je respecte ces pauvres poulets x)_).

« -Vous avez entendu la dernière rumeur ? Dit soudainement Laureen en haussant le ton pour capter l'attention générale, j'ai entendu dire par la fille de frère de l'ami du gérant de la Villa Blanche dans la forêt de Ca Weston qu'elle va accueillir de nouveaux arrivants.

-Vraiment ? Cria Jessica d'une voix stridente.

-Je te l'assure mais en y réfléchissant sérieusement, elle mima une position sérieuse, vu la taille de la Villa il y en aurait plusieurs à arriver.

-Tu sais s'il y a des jeunes ?, demanda Mike.

-Non, elle semblait particulièrement désolée de ne pas lui répondre alors et se justifia inutilement : mais je pourrais redemander. Il paraît que le poste de médecin en pédiatrie serait enfin prit. Alors c'est forcément eux !

-Une famille de médecin… continua Jessica, c'est certain ! Un poste en pédiatrie ca annonce pleins d'enfants et la maison est grande, précisa-t-elle pour appuyer sa conviction»

Alors les discussions reprirent sur un sujet tout nouveau, bientôt tout le lycée apprit la nouvelle rumeur. Les débats étaient ouverts, certains même prétendaient les avoir vu se balader aux environs de la ville mais se taisaient vite lorsque les détails se firent attendre.

C'était la libération de Bella, elle eut presque envie de sauter dans le réfectoire bondé de monde et crier « _Enfin_ ! C'est fini ! » Mais son envie disparut aussi vite qu'elle apparut. La douche froide et la claque mentale qu'elle se fit y furent pour beaucoup. Il aurait été bête de se ré-attirer l'attention des autres alors qu'elle s'envolait planer autour des pauvres malheureux qui avait échoué dans la petite bourgade de Forks.

Elle aurait, en d'autres circonstances, eu pitié de ces gens du moins elle aurait sympathisé à leur quotidien mais elle se trouvait alors si soulagée de subir un poids en moins sur ses épaules que toutes réflexions altruistes furent mises en pause quelques temps. Elle y reviendrait, retrouverait la clé de la serrure et balayera sa conscience à l'occasion. On se sauve comme on peut dans ce bas monde.

Elle retrouva son sourire pour la journée. Ni la pluie, ni le vent, ni son parapluie oublié ne purent assombrir cette, finalement, belle journée. Tout lui parut plus gai à l'instant : les gouttes chantaient contre les fenêtres, l'humidité résolvait ses problèmes d'assèchement de sa gorge, le vert lui apparut alors comme couleur de l'espoir. C'était cynique mais… oh combien réjouissant de constater qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la proie traquée sous le regard vicieux du chasseur… Elle ne savait pas combien elle se dupait seule…

La sonnerie annonçant les cours de l'après-midi sonna dans la cafétéria, des soupires se firent, les chaises grincèrent. Tous se déplacèrent dans un cahot bruyant vers les sorties. Les camarades de la jeunes Californienne avait la tête des jours qu'on qualifierait gentiment « mi-figue, mi-raisin », la cause n'était pas loin et facilement compréhensible : une après-midi de sport. Leur gentil professeur d'éducation physique avait réussit à faire passer à la direction son projet « multi-sport » qu'il voulait tenter sur une classe du lycée en début d'année pour, au cours de l'année, développé au cours de l'année à plus large envergure pour prévoir une journée sportive au lycée répondant au attentes du ministère de l'éducation qui conseillait les professeurs de mobiliser leurs élèves sur le sport et ses vertus.

Le hasard fit que la classe « élue » à ce projet était celle d'Isabella. Elle en avait grincé des dents toute la matinée mais arrivait au gymnase non pas le sourire aux lèvres mais d'âme plus légère qu'en temps ordinaire.

Ceci fit rire doucement Angela, elle avait vu son amie réagir à la nouvelle de récents arrivants de façon curieuse pour qui ne la connaissait pas, elle avait sourit, oh oui, mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons que Jessica supposait, elle se doutait bien que Bella recherchait la paix. Bella était vraiment curieuse parfois mais elle s'en gardait de faire la remarque, évidemment.

Les heures de sport qui suivirent furent physiquement éprouvantes. Le professeur semblait si enthousiaste à l'idée de prévoir un tournoi de sport en fin d'année qu'il se surpassa dans son programme d'activités. Toutes les capacités et forces physiques furent mandées, beaucoup abandonnaient facilement certains durèrent plus longtemps par vanité alors ils rougirent rapidement, s'essoufflèrent disgrâcement, s'écroulèrent pitoyablement. C'est ce qui fit sourire Bella. C'était une belle journée de fin de torture qui s'annonçait.

D'accord, elle ne tenait pas physiquement, elle fit quelques tours de pistes en trottinant puis simula une chute. Le maître en soupira d'exaspération elle l'a fit sortir de la course. Qui se présentait alors en tête de file comme un ring. Les jeunes garçons, dont Mike qui cherchait à assouvir sa carrure d'adolescent idolâtré par les demoiselles, tentaient de courir le plus rapidement et le plus longuement possible, sous les yeux amusés de Bella, cela lui parut comme un ring :

Le maillot rouge donna un vilain coup sur le torse du maillot bleu ce qui le déstabilisa et perdit des places dans la compétition. Fort de cette misérable victoire, il continua son parcours gaiement mais ne vit pas le maillot noir qui avait surgit à sa gauche et qui le doubla facilement. Alors, le maillot rouge poussa un gémissement qui aurait pu être comparé à un furieux rugissement. Mais il est d'ordre de dire que le son ne fait pas accélérer les choses, la victoire ne lui fut plus jamais permise il en afficha un air frustré…

Elles furent aussi dures psychologiquement. Le professeur par ses exigences les plaçait en sous-fifres : les meilleurs ensemble ainsi de suite dans l'ordre hiérarchique des dispositions physique. Ce n'était pas moral ni compétitif mais s'en plaindre aurait été pareil à parler à un rhinocéros du problème du trou de la couche d'ozone. Il répondait en effet au parfait stéréotype de « tout dans les muscles, rien dans le cerveau ». C'était gênant, surtout pour les moins bien classé mais comme pour la plupart ils n'aimaient pas le sport, ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas et attendirent de rejoindre les bancs de remplacement.

C'était psychologiquement navrant et déshonorant mais ils en tirèrent parti à leur plaisir. Bella était de ceux là, elle n'aimait pas le sport, de nature maladroite et peu sportive ; elle évitait toutes compétions physiques quand elle en avait l'occasion. C'est-à-dire presque jamais.

Ces heures lui parurent malgré tout longues, même si elle parlait avec ses amies de divers sujets, surtout celui du moment : les nouveaux, sa joie du déjeunait s'amenuisait par ces longues minutes.

« -J'espère les croiser en ville ce week-end, lui dit Jessica, comme ca je pourrais leur parler et m'en faire des amis, après tout ce soir c'est le week-end ! Pas toi ? »

Curieusement elle aperçut dans son champs de vision Mike s'arrêter à cette question et la regarder d'un air impénétrable. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette constatation mais elle décida de se pencher à ce sujet plus tard :

« -Pas particulièrement, murmura-t-elle ».

La réaction de sa collègue ne la surprit guère, elle ouvrit autant les yeux que la bouche pour bégayer une tentative de réponse qui ne se fit pas. Pour Jessica, il s'agissait d'un évènement essentiel dans sa vie de lycéenne, elle était persuader de rencontrer des adolescents ce qui suppose des jeunes garçons fils de médecin. C'était comme lui présenter la cerise sur un gâteau de meringue : un morceau de choix qui ne se passe qu'une fois dans la vie.

Questions futiles d'adolescentes pleine d'hormones qui s'assumait, consciemment ou non, de sa futilité même.

C'était de ces personnes où toutes tentatives de discussions intelligentes du moins intéressantes étaient vaines par leurs principes de valeurs différents en leurs fondements. Bella l'avait compris très vite mais la fréquentation de ces gens n'était pas si désagréable : elle allégeait sur les questions complexes de la vie qui lui semblait alors merveilleuse où tout est réalisable même si parfois elle était franchement pesante par ces mêmes commentaires.

La pluie cessa alors que la fin des cours sonnait. Libération. Deux choses bonnes…

… qui en annonçait une moins bonne.

Alors Bella s'assombrit, elle dit au revoir à ses amis distraitement et surveillait les tentatives d'approches de Mike exaspérantes. Elle s'était aperçut ses derniers jours de l'intérêt particulier que l'adolescent lui portait, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ca. Les adolescentes du lycée se damneraient à le fréquenter pourtant elle ne le trouver pas si « extraordinaire ».

Pendant qu'elle mit le contact de sa voiture et se dirigeait vers la sortie elle réfléchissait à ce sujet. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour se remplir l'esprit. Allumer la radio lui parut ridicule : si c'était pour entendre les préventions du Ministère sur l'eau dans les Etats de l'Est alors autant tout de suite se blesser la tête sur le champignon du volant. Elle ria de cette idée. Pois se morigéna : elle devenait folle pour fuir cette réalité qui l'obsédait vicieusement depuis toujours autant que le sujet de la case « vampire » depuis son pique-nique à la Push.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Forte de ce dicton elle s'attarda alors sur la case « Mike ». Il fallait mettre le warning à cette fenêtre, elle voyait cette approche du mauvais œil. Il était connu dans le lycée, louée pour ses prouesses physiques et son physique de Dieu (_nda : je rappelle aux hystériques qui se reconnaitrons : toujours pas de Edward, ce n'est pas sa description xD_) elle n'était qu'une fille fade, sans valeurs physiques ni morales, sans atouts et sans paroles. Rien de bien envieux et de séduisant. Alors il se moquait d'elle, consciemment ou non, ou bien il était dans la mauvaise pente de sa vie affectueuse.

Elle ne désirait personnellement aucun de ces deux cas. Il restait une connaissance tout de même.

Elle se gara enfin sur le parking du lieu temps… détesté ?! Ses façades blanches et l'odeur du dissolvant dans l'entrée marquait tout ces lieux publics dans le pays, sur la planète. Elle s'y était déjà rendue une quinzaine de jours auparavant, le docteur avait souhaité une rencontre tout les quinze jours pas « mesure de sécurité, il serait regrettable de négligé son passé en pensant que tout ira mieux durant sa vie ». Ce médecin avait été… particulièrement agréable et optimiste avec Bella. Mais ce n'était pas comme ci elle avait le choix.

Personne dans ses connaissances à Forks, hormis Charlie évidemment, n'était au courant de son passé médicinale, de ses épreuves antibiotiques, de son passé en bulle de princesse dont elle gardait un vague souvenir…

Elle franchit alors l'entrée et passa devant l'accueil où deux secrétaires tapotaient sur leur ordinateur sans lui prêter une attention particulière. Timide, elle préféra se renseigner aux panneaux d'affichage des services de l'hôpital, aucune des secrétaires ne semblaient s'en formaliser, si elles l'avaient remarqué du moins.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le service des visites externes. L'attente de fit de courte durée dans la salle d'attente, elle revit donc rapidement l'homme moustachu d'il y avait quinze jours. La rencontre fut comme toutes celles entre patient et docteur peu riches en sentiments mais beaucoup de formalités autant orales qu'administratives. Quelques tests de santé plus loin, des résultats de santé de la précédente rencontre eurent raison de son état de santé stable mais le vieil homme prescrivait une troisième rencontre quinze jours plus tard avec de nouveaux tests à passer. Elle ne put exprimer son opinion et acquiesça modestement par un signe de tête et un léger sourire.

Elle sortit du bureau dans un état second, après avoir salué le Docteur elle se dirigea machinalement vers la sortie du bâtiment. Ainsi reprenait les rendez-vous médicaux à cause d'un vieil homme peu confiant et doutant presque de sa conduite quotidienne envers sa santé. Il fallait avouer qu'elle ne mangé pas toujours équilibré, ou parfois grignotait entre les repas mais cela lui causait-il autant de problèmes ?

Il aurait pu au moins lui fournir une dispense de sport. Cela lui aurait fait digérer plus facilement la pilule du rendez-vous tout les quinze jours. Mais en affectueux médecin il considérait que le sport était primordial.

Elle ronchonna silencieusement en se jurant une millième fois de ne jamais devenir médecin plus tard en passant devant l'accueil où l'ambiance semblait avoir changé…

Les secrétaires ne semblaient plus attardées à leur travail, et fixaient silencieusement le sas d'entrée. Plusieurs personnes présentent dans le hall d'entrée regardaient fixement aussi ce même point. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et regarda alors aussi ce qui semblait l'attraction de ses personnes et tourna la tête vers l'entrée machinalement.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Un jeune homme à carrure de mannequin entré dans le sas.

Il avançait légèrement, semblait flotté dans les airs à sa démarche nonchalante.

Des cheveux ocres qui étaient éparpillés distraitement mais révélaient pourtant une structure agréable à la vue.

Des vêtements coûtants certainement chers et bien agencés.

Alors elle s'attarda à son visage :

Au teint pâle présentant aucun défaut de l'adolescence.

Des lèvres fourbes et pâles.

Des yeux… extraordinairement noirs, sauvages.

Ce jeune homme semblait sortir tout droit d'un magasine, sa démarche légère trahissait la droiture du jeune homme presque insoupçonnée.

Alors apparut à ses côtés une magnifique jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde.

Au physique parfait.

Aux yeux de Bella il n'y avait pas de plus magnifiques créatures que ces deux personnes. Elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction des gens qui l'entourait, elle se sentait comme hypnotisée par ces deux êtres. Mais un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

L'homme la fixait de son regard noir. Son visage semblait contracté à sa vue. Il esquissa même une légère grimace.

Elle se sentit alors déstabilisée sous ce regard inquisiteur presque pénétrant et inquiétant du jeune homme.

La jeune fille à ses côtés la regarda ensuite, se figea et se tourna vers le jeune homme d'un visage… indescriptible.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour la jeune Californienne, elle aurait voulu se trouver six pieds sous terre, ou même encore en cours de sport, et même à la limite toujours au bureau du vieux moustachu de médecin lui faisant passer des multitudes de tests.

Mais non elle était là.

En face de ces deux jeunes personnes magnifiques.

Certes, elle n'était pas jolie surtout comparée à la créature blonde mais elle ne se sentait pas si laide. Ils s'étaient tout deux arrêter à sa vue et la regardait étrangement presque dangereusement, elle n'était pas belle ! Mais ce n'en était pourtant pas une affaire d'Etat, non ?

Tout n'était pas parfait, on n'avait pas tous la chance d'être beau mais était-ce réellement important ? Elle se mit à détester soudainement cette recherche de la beauté et de ses futilités. Tout devenait superficiel dans la société, autant les bébés que les vieillards. Tout était aujourd'hui question de charisme et de physique, c'était de la ségrégation physique. C'était Pathétique.

De rage, elle réagit violemment et reprit contenance en reprenant sa marche vers la sortie, non s'en serrer la mâchoire et jeter un regard noir à ces personnes si cruelles.

En passant à leur côté, elle avait pris son parti :

_Elle les haïssait._

_« Aucune tentation ne vous est survenue qui n'ait été humaine, et Dieu, qui est fidèle,  
ne permettra pas que vous soyez tentés au delà de vos forces ; mais avec la tentation.  
Il préparera aussi le moyen d'en sortir, afin que vous puissiez la supporter. »__I Corinthiens 10:13_

* * *

Verdict ? Je réponds aux interrogations, hypothèses et idées au prochain chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue même si ce n'était pas ce que vous attendiez. Je réalise que c'est different par rapport aux chapitres précedent mais j'avais envie de faire avancer les choses et le chiffre treize, malgré que je ne sois pas superstisieuse m'a plu. Je dois vous avouer que j'aurais pu le poster il y a quelques temps mais j'étais concentrée sur une nouvelle que j'ai écrite mais que je ne pourrais pas publier parce qu'elle sort des bouquins.

J'attends avec impatience vos remarques. Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement normalement car je pense avoir passé le passage le plus difficile à écrire et vu mon peu de patience… A propos du prochain chapitre : désirez-vous le point de vue du jeune homme dans le sas (vous avez compris le grand retour de notre Edward) ou la suite des évènements ?

A vous,

Mrsheadly.

PS : … qui se reconnaitra et dont l'amitié m'est chère dorénavant. J'espère par-dessus tout ne pas t'avoir déçue. A toi.


	15. Chapitre Quatorzième

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver après avoir passé le bac et surtout après 3 semaines sans ordinateur puisque mon pauvre Robert (non ce n'est pas à cause de Pattinson, c'est parce que je trouve ce nom tellement nul que j'ai nommé mon ordi « Robert », gentille maman, je sais).Je reviens donc gonflée à bloc, vous pondre ce chapitre et une seconde histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira. Elle s'appellera « Alors », je sais, ce n'est pas très original. Je poste le prologue peut-être ce soir, puisqu'il est long peut-être demain. Pour « Enfin », j'espère répondre à vos attentes pour mettre les choses au clair, j'ai voulu à la fin finir sur une note d'humour pour ce chapitre assez dur, j'ai voulu faire transparaître une famille aux comportements normaux d'humains. Pour toute question je suis là, et puisque j'ai le temps maintenant, je réponds à tous les commentaires._

**Rappel :** _En_ _fin du chapitre Treizième, Bella croise Edward et Rosalie dans le hall. Alors surgit en elle une rage intense. Contre qui ? On ne sait pas. Edward paraît énervé. Contre qui ? On ne sait pas non plus._

_A toutes celles qui m'écrivent, et me conseillent,_

_A Lou qui, dans ce tourbillon d'émotions, m'entraîne._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre Quatorzième :

BAMM

Il l'avait fait, ca avait commencé. Il avait jeté ses affaires au sol, cassant les objets fragiles qui se brisaient à même le parquet dans un bruit assourdissant. Il tournait sur lui à travers sa chambre, le visage défiguré par la rage, oui la rage parce qu'il était en colère, vraiment en colère. C'était même un euphémisme, aucun mot ne pouvait qualifier la force qui émanait de son corps en cet instant, la rage, la colère n'étaient que des pacotilles sur ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, mais –faute de mieux-on caractérisera ce moment de rage intense.

Edward était donc accès à une rage intense, tout ce qu'il trouvait sous main finissait à terre. Sa collection de Cd volait dans toute la pièce, des objets de collections amassés au court de plusieurs décennies finissaient brisés à terre sans aucuns scrupules du propriétaire. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, n'était plus en état de penser correctement ; plus il cassait, plus jetait plus sa rage décuplait mais il ne pouvait réfléchir de la cause à effet en cet instant. Il était trop chamboulé, trop énervé.

C'était impossible pour lui, lui qui avait pourtant tout prévu minutieusement. C'était réellement impossible, il devait faire un cauchemar ! Il grinça des dents, il ne pouvait pas faire un cauchemar, ne serait-ce qu'un rêve désagréable. C'était techniquement impossible ! Il jeta alors sa chaîne radio avec toute les forces qu'il avait en cet instant, ses muscles se tirant alors à leurs maximum, il brisa les étagères qui étaient encore entières, réduit en lambeaux son canapé luxueux auquel il tenait tant, cria, jura si fort que les alentours de la villa devaient être vides de tout êtres.

Tous, sauf six qui avaient accourut au plus vite à l'entrée de la chambre du jeune homme. Il le regardait d'une façon dont jamais ils ne l'avaient regardé, comme s'ils découvraient le pauvre garçon pour la première fois. La grande femme aux bouclettes brunes et aux yeux ambrés pleurait silencieusement –sans traces de larmes pourtant-, hoquetait parfois lorsque son fils brisait certains objets auxquels elle tenait autant que lui. Le grand frisé –Jasper- et le costaux brun –Emmet- esquissèrent un geste pour attraper leur frère mais leur père interdit silencieusement, d'un geste, de tenter quoi que ce soit alors tous regardaient Edward casser, abîmer, détruire la pièce dans un silence presque religieux seulement interrompu par des bruits d'objets qui se cassent provoquant les hoquets d'Esmée.

Edward se déchaînait, jamais il n'avait été dans cet état. Jamais il n'avait senti cette rage et aussi ce désespoir circuler dans ses veines, se propageant dangereusement dans tout son être. Non, personne ne pouvait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait…

« -Ce n'est pas possible » cria-t-il en s'effondrant dans l'amas de débris qui jonchait le sol.

Esmée courra alors prendre son fils dans ses bras, le berçait telle une mère l'aurait fait à son enfant, l'embrassait et le rassurait pour calmer ce corps remplit de spasmes douloureux.

« -Que se passe-t-il Edward ? » demanda alors Carlisle, le père, en regardant son fils.

Mais celui-ci ne parvenait pas à répondre ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas répondre. Alors Carlisle se tourna vers Rosalie, qui était revenue avec Edward, mais celle-ci haussa les sourcils et les épaules pour signifier qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas non plus.

« -Edward, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible » chuchota doucement Esmée.

Tous tendaient l'oreille pour entendre le moindre mouvement de bouche d'Edward, tous ? Non, pas Alice. Mais celle-ci restait muette aux questions de sa famille, fixant Edward d'un regard pénétrant.

« -Ce n'est pas possible, répéta celui-ci en fixant le sol, non ce n'est pas possible »

Toute l'assemblée se regardait, tous ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Seule Alice pouvait leur répondre mais elle restait silencieuse, attendant son frère ou peut-être l'accusant. Personne ne savait si elle était avec ou contre lui, elle se contentait de le regarder fixement. Edward s'accroupit alors sur le parquet tout rayé, serrait ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour réguler sa colère, sa tristesse, son débordement d'humeur. Puis il leva la tête en regardant Alice dans les yeux.

« -Cesse de chanter en lituanien, ca bourdonne dans mon crâne. C'était elle n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils semblaient seuls dans la pièce aucun des deux ne semblait se rendre compte de ce qui les entourait. Comme dans une bulle, ils se créaient une liaison mais celle-ci semblait de fonctionner qu'en un seul sens.

« -Alice, c'était elle ou pas ? » Répéta le jeune homme en crispant sa mâchoire.

« -ALICE, ETAIT-CE ELLE OU NON ? » s'énervât-il brusquement.

Emmet et Jasper se mirent devant elle, comme pour la protéger de la fureur de leur frère mais celui-ci se rassit à terre après avoir crié sur sa sœur. Comme empreint de tristesse soudaine…

« -Alice, s'il te plaît, gémit-il, j'ai besoin de savoir »

« -Que feras-tu si c'est bien elle ? » lui répondit la jeune vampire.

« -Alice, je t'ai posé une question ! » Sa voix durcissait, tous sentaient qu'il tentait de se maîtriser tant bien que mal alors Carlisle se décida d'intervenir.

« -Alice, je ne sais pas de quoi il parle mais toi si. Réponds-lui, tu vois bien qu'il en a besoin. Toi Edward, pas de réactions brusques, tu restes calme ; on n'a pas besoin de déménager si vite. »

La jeune brunette sourit alors, s'amusant certainement de l'intervention de son père et se reconcentra sur son frère pour lui répondre :

« -C'est elle Edward, c'était bien Bella que tu as vu ».

Sa parole tonna dans la pièce, elle était irréfutable. Toute l'assemblé à l'entrée de la porte se regardèrent.

Celui-ci gémit au sol, en brisant un morceau de bois dans sa main gauche, créant de minuscules échappés de sang.

« -C'était elle alors ? » chuchota Rosalie.

« -Apparemment » répondit promptement Edward avec une rage non dissimulée.

« -Edward, ca suffit maintenant. Nous allons tous parler ici, personne ne bouge. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe alors Edward explique nous pourquoi cette rage ? Pourquoi avoir détruit ta chambre alors que tu rentres à peine dans la maison et les cartons tout juste finis d'être déballés ».

C'était un ordre, il ne pouvait aller contre le patriarche, il le savait alors Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieur-geste qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant- lui pourtant si sûr de lui habituellement manquait de mot (ou de force) pour répondre. Personne, ni même Emmet, ne constata ce fait à grande voix. Chose étrange en connaissant le gaillard.

Il souffla avant de parler calmement, en contrôlant les trémolos de sa voix épuisée :

« -Je l'ai rencontré en Allemagne, lorsque nous étions à Hambourg il y a quelques années, précisa-t-il. Isabella Swann, non, Bella Swann avait alors environ de cinq-six ans et souffrait d'une leucémie. Elle était dans le même hôpital où travaillait Carlisle. Vous savez, Alice m'a tapé sur le système pour m'accompagner une fois…

« …chose que j'ai réussit, intervint celle-ci avec un grand sourire »

« …chose que tu as réussit, grogna le vampire, et lorsque je revenais chaque soir Rosalie m'hurlait mentalement et réellement dessus. »

« -Ca y est, ca me revient, dit l'intéressée comme seule réponse. C'était donc Bella qu'on a aperçut dans le hall ? »

« -Genre ! S'exclama Emmet, Edward-éternellement-pareil rencontre mini-Bella et plus tard –maxi-Bella ! C'est très drôle ! ».

« -C'est tout SAUF marrant Emmet, rugit Edward ».

« -T'a-t-elle reconnu Edward ? Intervint soudainement Carlisle, sais-tu si elle t'a reconnu ? ».

« -Je ne sais pas Carlisle, c'était si étrange… »

« -C'était franchement spécial, mais très drôle, interrompit Rosalie. Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le hall de l'hôpital pour venir te voir Carlisle comme c'était convenu, la Bella de Edward…

«- …ce n'est pas ma Bella ! »

« Bref, continua-t-elle comme si personne ne l'avais contredit, elle, elle sortait. Apparemment assez vivement, et lorsqu'elle est arrivé en face de nous, c'est très drôle franchement –Edward grogna alors fortement- elle regardait Edward d'un regard si noir que j'ai cru qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus, et quand elle me vit enfin, elle avait contracté tout son visage et continuait de fixer Edward. Lui d'ailleurs n'était pas en reste, il avait lui réellement les yeux noirs, j'ai cru qu'il y allait avoir un carnage dans ce hall. Je l'avoue, son sang à l'air appétissant –de nouveaux grognements se firent- maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Edward était dans cet état ! C'était sa_ cantate _! Je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi. Et puis, elle est passée près de nous en nous fusillant de regard et est sortie en se regardant une dans le reflet de la vitre de sortie en triturant son pauvre t-shirt. C'était spécial parce que les autres personnes dans l'entrée se sont immobilisées en nous voyant mais celle-ci a continué son chemin. »

« -Elle s'est regardé dans la vitre ? C'est une amie à Rosalie celle-là » Plaisanta Jasper.

« -Tsss, siffla celle-ci comme réponse. »

« -Non, dit Alice les yeux dans le vague, elle ne s'admirait pas. Je pense même l'avoir vu grimacer devant son reflet ».

Rosalie joua avec ses longues mèches bondes pour toute réponse sous le regard courroucé d'Edward. Alors Carlisle prit la parole et pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index :

« Bon, maintenant nous avons un problème. Un problème de taille. Seul Edward semble avoir compris son enjeux et vu sa réaction je vous demanderais à tous de rester calme. Si Isabella…

« -Bella, l'interrompit Edward. »

« -D'accord, si Bella t'a reconnu, il faut qu'on déménage immédiatement. Alice, as-tu vu quelque chose ? »

« -Je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas reconnu, non elle était surtout intimidé mais elle a une force de caractère exceptionnelle. »

« -Faut-il qu'on déménage alors ? lui demanda-t-il. »

« -Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle se trouve sur le continent américain ! S'énerva brusquement Edward en se levant. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas vu ?»

« -Ca suffit » tonna Carlisle.

« -Si elle l'avait vu, elle t'aurait appelé Edward, dit Jasper en lui envoyant des ondes de calme ».

« -Arrête ca Jasper, tu sais que ca me stresse encore plus. Edward souffla pour se calmer et fixa Carlisle en s'appuyant au rebord de la fenêtre : que fait-on alors ? »

« -Si Alice dit qu'il n'y a pas de risques on reste, pas question de partir le soir même de notre arrivée pour une fausse alerte. Au moindre doute d'Alice, on disparaît comme toujours. »

Edward contracta ses mains sur bois qui soutenait la fenêtre, la faisant crisper doucement.

« -Arrête Edward ! »

Cette fois-ci c'était Esmée qui le suppliait d'arrêter, alors il s'excuse promptement pour son comportement, il savait qu'il blessait Esmée en agissant ainsi. A regarder l'était pitoyable de sa chambre neuve, il comprenait sa souffrance qu'elle tentait pourtant de cacher dans son esprit.

Mais elle n'avait jamais réellement réussit à cacher ses pensées comme Alice et Carlisle, alors il s'excusa en choisissant ses mots doucement.

«- Pardon, maman. »

C'était cette parole, elle seule qui calmait Esmée.

« -La réunion de famille est terminée, déclara Carlisle, vous pouvez tous retourner à vos occupations. Edward veux-tu que je bande ta main gauche ? Elle saigne toujours, même si c'est peu l'odeur est dérangeante. »

« -Non merci, je vais me soigner seul. »

« -Qu'il est courageux le mignon ! » Ria Emmet.

Le « mignon » en question lui répondit d'un regard si noir, que le plaisantin perdit son sourire en une fraction de seconde et partit « jambes dessus ; bras dessous » (expression de ma composition U.U) dans le couloir.

Alors tous sortirent de la pièce, dans un bruit de conversations qui débutaient et les esprits pleins de questions quant à l'avenir, quant à Bella, quant à Edward surtout. Le jeune homme avait, pendant sa fureur, réussit à ne plus entendre ou du moins à ne plus faire attention à ces bruits assourdissants mais maintenant qu'il était calmé tout lui revint d'un jais. Un terrible mal de tête le saisit, il chancela jusqu'à son mur qui soutenait auparavant ses armoires et se pinça le nez fortement.

Il avait hérité ce tic de Carlisle.

« -Que veux-tu Alice ? » Lui souffla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, disparut dans la pièce attenante et revint avec un gant marron humide et une bande blanche. La jeune fille se saisit alors de la main d'Edward qui ne posa aucune altercation. Elle lui nettoya silencieusement la main saignante et la banda de geste précis pour couvrir toutes les plaies. Lorsqu'elle finit son ouvrage, elle regarda Edward dans les yeux et lui demanda ce qu'il allait maintenant faire. Il lui répondit :

« - Je ne sais pas Alice, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si elle se rappelle de moi, si oui, qu'elle veuille toujours me voir » Il souffla une nouvelle fois en signe d'exaspération.

« -Je ne pense pas qu'elle se souvienne de toi. Que feras-tu si elle ne se souvient pas ? »

« -J'aimerai te dire que je la laisserai seule, inutile de risquer de la vider de son sang alors qu'elle a survécu à son cancer qu'on disait incurable. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je n'en peux plus de tout ca. Alors peut-être irais-je à Denali pour plus de sécurité. »

« -Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous quitter pour aller voir cette pimbêche non ? Bougonna Alice. Tu ne veux pas lui parler, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? »

« -Non Alice, tu ne m'aura pas une deuxième fois ! Elle reste là où elle est et nous on reste là où on est ! Point ! »

« -Tu me donne ta parole que tu restes sur cette opinion ? »

Edward fronça ses sourcils, cherchant la supercherie de sa sœur mais n'en trouva pas ; celle-ci chantait l'hymne coréen à l'envers en pensant à Jasper. Il déglutit et donna sa parole.

« -Merveilleux ! Nous la verrons au lycée lundi ! ».

Elle sauta déjà à travers la pièce de contentement alors qu'Edward se bornait à se frapper le front contre sa paume lorsque Jasper et Emmet bondirent dans la pièce :

« -Non c'est pas vrai ! On va voir maxi-Bella au lycée ! Trop bien »

« -Ce n'est pas « trop bien » Emmet et arrête avec ce surnom débile, lui répondit Edward en grimaçant. »

« -Mais si, il est bien ce surnom puisqu'il y a Bella dedans, hein Ed' ? »

« -Emmet, ferme là ! »

« -Oh qu'il est vulgaire Edinounou, hein Jasp' ? »

« -C'est net. »

Edward sauta de sa place en se faisant menaçant alors les deux complices sortirent avec Alice de la pièce. Avant de sortir, Emmett ricana à son attention :

« -A plus Edinouchet. Au fait, il faudra que tu ailles chasser, tu fais peur à voir. Tu vas pas plaire à maxi-Bella ainsi. »

Puis il détala en courant à travers le couloir, craignant la fureur déjà à son paroxisme de son frère.

« -Oui, cria Esmée de la cuisine où elle déballait les derniers cartons, tu iras chasser SEULEMENt lorsque tu auras débarrasser ta chambre des débris que tu as fait. Avant cela, je ne veux PAS te voir SORTIR de ta chambre ! »

Edward se rassit donc sur son plancher, la machoîre crispée en jurant silencieusement contre Emmet.

« -Ce n'est pas en restant assis que ca va se faire. Ca ne se fait pas tout seul le ménage Edward ! Tonna sa mère. »

« -oui maman, grogna-celui-ci ».


	16. Chapitre Quinzième

**Note de l'auteur :** _Excusez-moi pour ce retard, je manque d'enthousiasme pour continuer cette histoire mais je vous le promets : je la finirais correctement, je ne la bâclerai pas. A vous toutes qui m'encouragent, au retour de Lou qui ma sortie de ma fainéantise, à mon histoire qui me fait rêver encore. A partir de ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de Twilight, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. J'ai besoin d'avis aussi pour mon autre fiction « Alors », si vous pouviez passer la lire, vous seriez des amours ! Je pars demain en voyage pour quinze jours loin de chez moi, reviewez s'il vous plaît ! J'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant en boucle une chanson « I'll kill her » de Soko, je pense que la légèreté de cette chanson m'a inspiré un élan d'adolescence prolongée. Je vous la conseille, c'est plaisant à entendre ! J'ai un peu écourté ce chapitre parce que je tenais à vous l'envoyer avant mon départ !_

**Rappel :** _A la sortie de l'hôpital, Bella aperçoit Edward et Rosalie mais ne les reconnais pas. Au chapitre précédent, Edward entre dans une crise de rage intense, après le conseil de famille il est décidé que la famille restera à Forks mais Bella fera l'objet d'une grande attention. Au moindre signe où Bella semble se souvenir du passé ; ils disparaîtront._

_Lou, tu es un ange tu sais ? Je viens de lire (en retard) ton dernier compliment, je suis très émue si tu savais à quel point…_

* * *

**Chapitre Quinzième :**

Après un week-end à procrastiner dans sa chambre, il parut malheureusement évidement au matin du lundi suivant que se lever et sortir du lit était indispensable, elle ne pouvait rester éternellement sous sa couette, rien que l'idée de rester végéter dans sa chambre lui faisait apparaître doucement un sourire rêveur au visage. En attendant que le réveil sonne, elle n'allait logiquement pas se lever avant ce terrible signal qui avançait la torture quotidienne, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder à bon vent, il faudra qu'elle fasse ce soir le gratin de courgette à la mozzarella ce soir sinon les légumes font trop s'abimer… la lessive qu'elle avait fait tourner hier à étendre à son retour. Puis le sujet qui fâcha lui revenu soudainement, elle se retourna dans son lit en maugréant contre dieux et déesses sur son oreiller.

La tête appuyé contre son traversin, elle revivait son cauchemar des dernières quarante-huit heures ; la scène défilait sous ses yeux, même lorsqu'elle fermait ses paupières à grande force elle les voyait toujours, même beaucoup plus précisément si c'était encore possible ; leurs gestes voluptueux, leur peau diaphane…

Le réveil sonna, la sauvant de son cauchemar. Elle sortit brusquement de son lit mais vacilla lorsqu'elle fut sur ses deux jambes ; n'ayant pas beaucoup bougé les deux derniers jours, son corps s'était habitué rapidement à la situation coconnière de la chambre de l'adolescente. Elle entra alors dans sa douche, laissant l'eau brûlante éveiller ses membres subtilement, goutte à goutte, elle parcourait le corps de la jeune femme, suscitait les pores de la peau et ses nerfs. La jeune fille se détendit doucement en se lavant… Evitant une nouvelle chute à la sortie de sa douche, elle se rattrapa de justesse à l'évier par sa main droite et tira une nouvelle serviette de sa main gauche. Habituée, exaspérée aussi, de sa maladresse, elle avait pris rapidement ses marques dans la maison de Charlie ce qui lui permettait de prévoir ses chutes potentielles. La nature fait parfois preuve de gentillesse quand on la tatillonne doucement…

Elle attrapa gauchement sa montre qui reposait sur le bord de l'évier. Elle était toujours dans les temps mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attarde trop tout de même. S'essuyant vite fait et enjambant maladroitement ses vêtements ; elle gagnait cinq minutes de son temps matinale. Elle portait un simple jean sans forme particulière, un tee-shirt blanc qui datait un peu mais son sous sweater bleue marine, personne n'en saura rien. C'était pratique et chaud, c'était le principal, l'esthétique n'est que secondaire. Non ?

Alors qu'elle se brossait les dents, elle détaillait son visage. Elle n'attachait pas d'importance à sa beauté, elle n'en avait aucune d'ailleurs ; elle n'était pas de ces filles superbes, à l'aura éblouissante qui attiraient l'attention naturellement par leur extravagante beauté. Non, elle n'était pas de ces filles, elle avait seulement un teint bien trop pâle, des yeux marrons sombres en amandes, de longs cils qui alourdissaient son visage et une tignasse brune aux reflets hésitants selon l'humeur du temps. A Forks, ses reflets étaient donc noirs ; le soleil ne faisant pas foi de grande générosité dans cette contrée du Nord… Ses traits s'affaissèrent soudainement plus qu'à l'accoutumé à cette pensée, elle ressassait à ces personnes qu'elle avait aperçue dans le hall d'entrée à l'hôpital où elle était suivie. Ces visages sculptés à l'effigie de dieux grecs, des silhouettes fines et gracieuses, des lèvres parfaitement sillonnées… Il y avait aussi cette extraordinaire prestance, toutes les personnes du hall s'étaient immobilisées en quelques millièmes de secondes, statufiées par ces auras singulières.

Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'elle n'en tienne compte, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'heure tardive elle jura grossièrement en se brossant gauchement les cheveux et attrapa en vitesse son sac pour dévaler les escaliers (avec attention tout de même, mère attentionnée pouvait être parfois bien malicieuse). Une fois l'obstacle escalier franchit (d'importance !), elle se saisit de ses clés et s'apprêta à partir quand Charlie lui parla :

« Bonjour miss, tu es un peu en retard ce matin ! Dépêche-toi mais fais attention sur la route tout de même. Et ton petit déjeuner ? » La questionna-t-il.

« -Bonjour Charlie, pas le temps pour le petit déj ! Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas faim ce matin. »

« Ce n'est pas sérieux voyons ! Tu ne peux pas travailler correctement pour ton examen de fin d'année dans ces conditions ! » S'exclama le vieil homme.

Pour tout réponse, Bella saisit à la va-vite une tranche de pain beurré qui reposait sur l'assiette de Charlie, enfourna une première bouché aussi rapidement et partit en laissant un dernier sourire à son tuteur en signe d'excuse.

Les minutes semblaient s'enchaîner plus rapidement que la normale, il lui restait dix minutes précises pour traverser la bourgade jouxtée de feux tricolores éparpillés à chaque croisement oh combien nombreux ici, garer son pick-up et courir jusqu'à sa salle de cours. « Quelle facilitée déconcertante, avec un peu de chance le parking sera vide » ironisa-t-elle amèrement.

Evidement, le parking à cinq minutes du début des cours était presque plein. De vieilles voitures était garées sagement à leur place habituelle, une nouvelle journée commençait, la routine dans laquelle vivait Bella s'installait confortablement. Prenant position dans tout ses gestes jusqu'à la place de parking sur laquelle elle s'était placée à son premier jour qui restait libre pour elle, et ce depuis aujourd'hui une semaine, deux jours et quelques heures…

A l'exception de ce jour. Sa place habituelle était occupée par une automobile neuve dont elle ne connaissait pas le propriétaire : il est de nature que la propriétaire d'une nouveauté était immédiatement connu à Forks, les potins jouaient leur rôle de téléphone arabe. Ce fut le cas aussi pour l'arrivée de Bella dans cette campagne où tous avait été au courant de sa venue le mois qui précédait son arrivée… Elle compatissait avec la propriétaire de la volvo qui occupait allègrement sa place alors qu'elle était en retard ! Elle était décidément étrange à cette heure.

Elle marmonna quelques mots dont elle seule savait ce qu'ils signifiaient et se gara plus loin, plus loin de sa place, plus loin sur le parking, plus loin de l'entrée du lycée. Tous ces facteurs annonçaient une mauvaise journée.

Elle parcourut le parking à grande enjambé, il ne lui restait que quelques maigres minutes pour arriver à sa salle, elle se concentrait particulièrement sur ses membres inférieurs ; elle n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de rattraper sa maladresse. Alors qu'elle parcourait le parking, on s'adressa à elle :

« Hey Bella ! »

Celle-ci se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur malgré le peu de temps qui lui restait, quelle fut sa déception lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était autre que Mike qui lui aussi était en retard mais il semblait ne pas s'en soucier ; c'était dans ses habitudes… Exaspérant adolescent.

« Salut Mike » Lui répondit-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

«-En retard ? T'inquiète pas, on a que anglais à cette heure, la prof arrive toujours en retard alors on peut y aller tranquillement ».

La jeune fille se retint de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas une raison valable mais préféra se taire en continuant son chemin avec son compagnon de fortune. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui avait la langue pendue, ceux qui disait clairement ce qu'ils pensaient… il fallait qu'elle arrête cet automatisme de se comparer aux autres « elle n'était pas de ces personne », « elle n'était pas comme eux ». Elle rangea cette idée dans sa tête, il n'est plus question de se dévaloriser, déjà qu'elle n'était pas gâter… Elle se reprit mentalement « ses gènes lui avaient attribués la chance d'être maladroite, quelle joie ! ». Elle grimaça, c'était encore ironique mais avec de l'entraînement elle arrivera à paraître naturelle.

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

«-Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées, se disculpa-t-elle. Tu disais ? »

« -Que les Cullen sont arrivés en ville et son au lycée ce matin, dit-il, antipathique. Ils ne sont pas discrets ces gens-là, genre « m'as-tu vu ? Attends ce profil est meilleur ! ». »

Elle avait complètement oublié les nouveaux qui arrivaient en ville, si Jessica savait qu'elle avait omis ce détail « d'importance » disait la jeune fille, Bella serait sacrée reine des gaffeuses en un peu plus d'une semaine. Quel sacre !

« Non mais vraiment, continuait son interlocuteur, toutes les filles cours après les garçons Cullen surtout après un à un nom dépassé. C'est totalement agaçant, et les filles qui les accompagnent sont en couple avec deux des trois garçons. C'est malsain si tu veux mon avis… »

Mike était une bécasse quand il le désirait, en fait Bella s'imaginait surtout qu'il était désappointé par le succès des nouveaux arrivants. Elle ? Elle s'enthousiasmait de la future tranquillité qu'elle aurait puisqu'elle ne serait plus la « nouvelle » mais encore la « californienne ». C'était une victoire en soi, si en plus ils n'étaient pas discrets et attiraient les potins féminins et masculins… elle ne pouvait espérer meilleure délivrance.

« Toutes ces filles qui leur courent après… à croire qu'elle n'ont rien dans la tête, hein ? Lui demanda Mike. Enfin bon, toi tu restes naturelle, c'est ce que j'aime bien chez toi, ajouta-t-il, belle, drôle intelligente et attentive… »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur salle de cours, la jeune fille se précipita vers son amie Angela qui s'était déjà installer à sa table, elle voulait surtout éviter de supporter les plaintes continuelles du jeune homme qui commençait justement sérieusement à l'agacer. Après avoir un peu discuté avec sa voisine à propos de son fascinant week-end (au lit) alors qu'Angela avait accompagné son père à Los Angeles pour une bricole, le cours commença finalement lorsque Madame Folster daigna à rentrer en classe. L'heure de cours était ennuyeuse, tous semblaient peu entrain à participer au cours : même Bella pourtant attentive en cours faillit pointer du nez après le premier quart d'heure. Lorsque tous furent sortis de leurs méandres pensés, la classe parut soudain éveillée à la demi-heure passée. Enthousiaste, Madame Folster souri et reprit son cours sur les auteurs du XVIIIe siècle.

Mais l'attention de ses élèves était ailleurs, tous reprenaient la discussion qui parcourait le lycée : les nouveaux, les magnifiques, les grands Cullen. Lauren et Jessica parlaient vivement sur ces étrangers, ventant les qualités de ces … 5 nouveaux élèves. Leur tête-à-tête et murmures pas très discrets semblaient attirés les voisins du rang avant alors ils parlèrent à quatre durant une dizaine de minutes sans que cela semble perturber Madame Folster et son cours. Angela semblait la seule à prendre des notes et suivre le cours, certains autres faisaient aussi semblant mais leur esprit était ailleurs, Bella elle s'endormait lentement mais sûrement sur sa table de cours lorsque Jessica se retourna vers elle et sa voisine :

« Alors, vous les avez vu ? »

« -Non, bailla mollement Bella. »

« -QUOI ? »

« -J'étais en retard, s'excusa-t-elle faussement. »

« -Ah okay, nous on les a croisé. Ils sont plutôt pas mal, tu les as vu Angela ? »

« -Vite fais, chuchota celle-ci. »

« -Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Lauren dans tous ses états.

« -Pas mal. » répondit vaguement la jeune fille.

« -PARDON, dit Jessica à haute voix, puis elle se reprit après un coup de coude de sa voisine, elle chuchota plus discrètement : Pas mal ? Des dieux, oui ! »

« -Elle sort avec Ben, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait dire qu'ils sont plus beaux que son petit ami, raisonna Lauren. Mais sincèrement, entre amies tu peux tout dire, on ne le répétera pas ! »

Bella sourit discrètement à sa voisine. Toutes deux savaient que leurs interlocutrices ne pouvaient pas tenir leur langue. Et puis, on ne peut pas être si parfaits pour plaire à tout le monde. Non ?

« -Pas mon genre, lâcha Angela. »

Les deux acolytes semblaient s'étouffer à cette phrase. Leurs chaises basculèrent brusquement mais elles parvinrent à se rattraper avant la chute. A cette vision, Bella eut un pincement de jalousie au cœur, si elle avait été à leur place elle serait tombée platement à terre en un bruit sourd. Evidement ! Elle seule était capable de ces choses ridicules. Elle balança sa tête en arrière, passa sa main dans ses cheveux en signe de dédain, les deux compères l'agaçaient elle aussi. Ils l'agaçaient tous aujourd'hui.

La fin de l'heure sonna, la moitié de la classe se vida. C'était l'heure des options langues, elle restait avec Angela dans la salle ayant cours d'allemand maintenant. Elle avait des faciliter dans cette matière puisque c'était sa langue maternelle… Alors elle aidait ses voisins lorsqu'ils avaient des difficultés, c'était un cours qu'elle appréciait. La classe se remplit d'autres élèves qui suivaient la même option, parmi eux se trouvait une jeune fille brune aux airs de lutins dansant lorsqu'elle marchait. Mais occuper à négliger les conversations de ses voisines toujours aussi passionnées par le sujet du jour et Angela subissant seule les deux jeunes adolescentes. Bella lui adressa un regard d'excuse et passa une énième fois sa main dans ses cheveux et balançant la tête sur le côté en détendant son cou.

« _Guten Morgen _» salua le professeur d'allemand en fermant la porte de la classe. (Bonjour _(NDA : « Bon matin »)_).

« _-Guten Morgen Herr Hirsch_ » Répondit la classe. (Bonjour Monsieur Hirsch).

« Bien, nous allons travailler ce matin par binôme pour éveiller ce cours en ce lundi matin. Vous qui vous endormissiez si vite, j'espère que vous resterez attentif. Je prononce les binômes. Oh, _es tut mir Leid_ (excusez-moi), j'ai oublié de vous présenter une nouvelle élève. Après Miss Swann la semaine dernière (celle-ci se tassa discrètement sur sa chaise) aujourd'hui nous accueillons Miss Cullen. J'espère que vous l'intégrerez à vos activités. »

Les voisines Jessica et Lauren se retournèrent pour regarder une nouvelle fois la nouvelle alors que Bella soufflait d'exaspération. Ces deux là étaient exceptionnelles dans la matière de discrétion. Elle entendit la chaise de sa voisine grincer contre le sol, Angela affichait un air résigné et désigna silencieusement Mike du visage alors Bella l'encouragea au possible bien qu'elle fût heureuse d'échapper à cette torture.

« Hallo (Salut).» Dit une voix fluette à côté d'elle.

Bella leva la tête et se trouva face à une jeune fille brune, aux yeux ambrés et rieurs. C'était la nouvelle, elle était éblouissante.

« Hallo (Salut).» Lui répondit-elle après avoir repris ses esprits.

«-Herr Hirsch hat gesagt, dass du gut deutsch sprichst. Wir werden zuzammen arbeiten, ist es ein Problem für dich ?"(Monsieur Hirsh a dit que tu parles bien allemande. Nous travaillerons ensemble, est-ce un problème pour toi ?) Lui demanda la jeune brunette.

« -Nein, natürlich. Du sprichst auch gut deutsch, du brauchst keine Hilfe ! (Non, naturellement. Du parles aussi bien allemand, tu n'as pas besoin d'aide !).

Bella apprit au cours de leur discussion pendant l'heure que la jeune fille venait d'arriver à Forks après avoir vécu au Japon. Elle s'appelait Alice, avait deux frères : Emmet et Edward. Le premier est venu avec sa copine Rosalie Hale et son jumeau était son petit-ami. Ils avaient atterris dans cette bourgade parce que leur père Carlisle a eu un poste à l'hôpital (Bella pâlit un peu à cette nouvelle en restant pourtant discrète, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'Alice lui adressa un sourire bienveillant !). C'était une gentille personne, Bella comprit qu'Alice était enthousiaste par nature, agréable à vivre et très cultivée : elle semblait avoir tout lu, tout vu !

La matinée continua ainsi, Bella avait ensuite deux heures de littérature. Certes, elle aimait la littérature mais elle aimait l'étudier seule pas en classe avec une étude cadrée, elle préférait avoir son avis personnel alors qu'en classe le professeur imposait la vision officiel des œuvres qu'ils étudiaient. A sa grande et agréable surprise, Alice avait les mêmes heures qu'elle en fin de matinée, alors elles firent plus ample connaissance…

« Les japonais sont très étranges mais tu sais la plupart des rumeurs les concernant sont fausses ! Ils ne mangent plus sur des tables basses et ils ont beaucoup d'humour ! Imagine leur tête lorsqu'ils ont vu Rosalie dans les rues de Tokyo, ah oui c'est vrai tu ne l'as pas encore aperçut, c'est une grande blonde alors entre japonais bridés, le tableau est saisissant ! » Lui avait-elle dit alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria. « Tu m'excuses ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire contrit, « j'avais promis à Rosalie de ne pas la laisser seule avec les garçons pour déjeuner, ils sont vorace » Blagua-t-elle.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, vas-y je vais manger avec Angela, bon appétit ! »

« -Bon appétit Bella ! »

Celle-ci un peu triste de ne pas manger avec sa nouvelle amie très joyeuse, rejoint Angela qui l'attendait sur leur table. Elle avait apparemment réussit à leur trouvé une table éloignée (d'une dizaine de centimètres mais toute victoire se fête) de Mike et sa compagnie. Elle traversa alors timidement la salle, baissant la tête en faisant attention à ses pieds et à l'équilibre de son plateau.

« Tu as réussit ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

«-Oui, tu as vu ! Jamais je n'aurais cru y parvenir ! Rit Angela.

« -Magnifique ! » Applaudit discrètement Bella.

« Oh ! Oh ! Bella a vu les nouveaux ! Cet adjectif convient parfaitement, je suis tout à fait d'accord, s'exclama bruyamment Jessica. Magnifique ! Bravo ! »

Angela et Bella se fixèrent, les idées les plus silencieuses sont souvent les plus comprises. Tout ce qu'espérait Bella c'est que peu de personne n'ait entendu Jessica, il était déjà gênant parfois de supporter celle-ci mais qu'elle provoque des ragots et en plus à tord. Non, elle ne survivrait pas alors qu'elle avait espéré ce matin même la jouissance d'une vie tranquille.

Elles mangèrent silencieusement, profitant de ne pas avoir à prendre la parole dans la discussion de leurs voisins. Après cinq minutes, elle décida de regarder ces « fameux » nouveaux arrivants pour voir ce qu'ils avaient d'extraordinaire et puis elle s'avouait être curieuse de voir ceux qui partagent la vie d'Alice. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit cette famille en fond du réfectoire, si discrète et silencieuse. Contraire à Alice !

Elle aperçut un jeune blond au teint maladif, son cœur se serra à cette idée ; il n'est jamais confortable d'être malade et encore plus un jour d'arrivée au lycée c'était Jasper d'après la description d'Alice, à sa droite se trouvait un homme à la stature imposante, grand et bruns il semblait pourtant jovial, c'était peut-être son visage qui l'annonçait mais Bella savait qu'il n'était pas une brute, un certain Emmet ou Edward, elle ne savait pas les différencier. En balayant son regard vers la droite en replaçant ses mèches de cheveux gauchement derrière son oreille et devinait Rosalie, la grande blonde qui impressionnait tant les japonais puis Alice qu'on pouvait distinguer clairement avec ses mèches brunes et le cinquième… le cinquième arborait une chevelure cuivrée, elle ne le distinguait pas bien, caché par Alice.

Soudainement, il bascula gracieusement sur sa chaise en jetant la tête en arrière et s'ébouriffant les cheveux, il semblait s'ennuyer parfaitement. Elle connaissait ce visage mais ne savait plus où est-ce qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce petit geste insignifiant sembla provoquer le jeune homme à tourner la tête en sa direction. Elle fit soudainement face à deux yeux ambrés, profonds, inquiets mais surtout curieux. Elle releva le visage qu'elle reconnaissait comme l'homme à la sortie de l'hôpital, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche comme s'il allait parler mais Bella se retourna vers son assiette en remettant ses cheveux devant le visage, se cachant désespérément derrière ce rideau épais.

La blonde alors devait certainement être celle qu'elle avait aussi aperçut. Ces deux natures qui l'avaient déprimé durant le week-end la condamnant au lit et à la procrastination sans relâche. Enfin bon, ils ne pouvaient pas deviner ce qu'ils avaient provoqué en elle. Elle fut finalement bien contente de porter seulement un sweater marine quoique la couleur restait encore à définir, elle ne paraissait donc pas ridicule dans des habits tentant de la mettre désespérément en valeur. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être ridicule en plus.

Angela et Bella finirent de manger puis se dirigèrent vers le labo de science, elles suivaient toutes deux le programme particulier de sciences. Elles aimaient cette matière où tout était logique et analyses mais malheureusement elles n'avaient pas été placé ensemble. Bella étant arrivé il y a seulement une semaine, elle avait hérité d'une plage de travail sans co-équipier-ére. Arrivée devant le laboratoire de science, il était curieusement fermé. Les élèves s'agglutinaient devant l'entrée, s'interrogeant sur le retard du professeur qui arrivait pourtant habituellement en avance. Quand soudainement une élève de la classe, Kate, arriva en courant et criant :

« -le prof n'est pas là aujourd'hui ! Retard d'avion qu'il aurait du prendre hier soir je ne sais où et je ne sais quand, donc pas de cours de sciences ! »

Bella et ses camarades crièrent de joie, c'était inespéré !

« Attendez le meilleur ! La prof de maths n'est pas là non plus alors ceux qui avaient cours avec cet après-midi peuvent partir dès maintenant.

Dire que les cris et applaudissements détonnaient le plafond sonore jamais atteint dans l'enceinte de l'établissement n'était pas une hyperbole stylistique pour faire jolie mais les tympans de Bella faillirent bien exploser à cette nouvelle. Tous couraient rejoindre le parking alors que Bella prenaient son temps avec Angela qui attendait la jeune maladroite pour se diriger vers le parking. Dans la foule, Bella aperçut une tignasse aux reflet roux, que faisait-il là ?

« Bella, je vais en profiter pour rentrer plus tôt et faire des courses, je te laisse ici, à demain Bella ! »

« -A demain Angela ! »

En lui adressant un signe de la main, elle fit tomber les clés de son automobile. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser et se pressa pour rejoindre sa voiture, elle parcourant le parking elle se trouva face à une volvo argentée. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait changé d'emplacement, elle marmonna quelque peu de sa bêtise et se retourna pour se cogner contre une personne. La nature fait parfois bien les choses mais dans ces circonstances elle s'apitoyait sur les épaules de la jeune fille !

« Comment vas-tu ? As-tu mal ? » Lui demanda un doux ténor.

« -Non, non ! Excuse-moi j'aurais du faire attention. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« -Moi aussi, j'aurais du faire attention mais je pensais… à autre chose » Dit-il précipitamment en regardant le visage de la jeune fille pour prévoir un signe de douleur. Celle-ci remarqua une nouvelle fois les magnifiques yeux du jeune homme mais à sa surprise ils étaient noirs et plus ambres. C'était sûrement une question d'éclairage…

« -Bien, je vais y aller, excuse moi encore, dit-elle en s'éloignant, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire malgré les heures de cours sautées, se sentit-elle obliger de justifier. Au revoir. »

« -Au revoir. » Lui répondit-il avec un mangifique sourire.

Les battements de cœur de la jeune fille se firent plus accentués, elle espérait que ses rougeurs sur son visage n'étaient pas encore apparues. Puis se dirigea vers son pick-up rouge et sortit du parking.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle se coucha et maudit sa bêtise de lui avoir autant adressé la parole. Elle n'était pas de ces gens là ! Elle ne pouvait pas se mélanger à eux, ces êtres éblouissants de beauté. Elle était différente d'eux. Elle avait pris la décision d'assumer son identité. Elle ne chercherait pas à devenir jolie, elle se cachera toujours sous ses sweater daté quoiqu'Alice puisse dire, elle la furie de la mode. Elle était Bella. Et c'était déjà bien.

* * *

_Review ??_


	17. Chapitre Seizième

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (excusez-moi, Hum). Je suis rentrée de mon voyage sans encombre et vous ais promis un chapitre à mon retour. A mon plus grand désarroi, je n'ai depuis le début de mon histoire aucun chapitre écrit en avance. Je sais c'est mal mais j'ai besoin d'écrire avec mes ressentis, je ne sais pas si vous comprenez mais mes sentiments s'accélèrent, s'embusquent et s'emboîtent lorsque j'écris à fleurs de cœur :) Je suis de retour donc, mais avec un cocktail plutôt fruité puisque c'est le retour des multiples points de vue pour éclaircirent les choses qui ont besoin d'être …éclaircies ! J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours mon histoire. Au fait, la « reconnaissance » se ferra attendre. Sadique, machiavélique ? Du tout !_

**Rappel :** _Premier jour au lycée où Bella « voit » les Cullen. Sans les reconnaître, évidemment. Alors que Jessica et Lauren radotent sur les nouveaux arrivants, Bella et Angela plutôt lassées des réactions de leurs camarades vis-à-vis de ces événements, restent dans leur monde serein. Alice discute avec Bella en cours, Edward et elle se rencontre par surprise sur le parking. La jeune fille timide décide finalement de ne pas plus interférer dans la vie de ces derniers…_

_J'ai trouvé une bande son qui résume mon histoire par ses notes : Craig Armstrong, Escape (full version), j'en ai des frissons dans le dos. Elle est la rythmique de mon histoire entière ;) Autant vous dire, que ce ne sera pas tout les jours la joie. Pourtant je suis d'humeur._

_**H t t p: //w w tube. com / watch ? v=ZhP6F- vxeZI**_

_A Vous,_

_Mrsheadly._

* * *

**Chapitre Seizième :**

La nouvelle demeure des Cullen était l'une des plus resplendissantes que l'Etat de Washington possédait. Les nouveaux propriétaires avaient suscité la curiosité et la méfiance des habitants de la petite bourgade voisine avant même leur présentation, ces derniers accusant le fait que le patrimoine soit acheté par des étrangers qui ne connaissaient rien à l'histoire ni au patrimoine de cette région du Nord-Ouest des Etats Unis d'Amérique. Ils auraient eu raison et nous laisserons maugréer ses pensées peu enthousiastes des plus anciens des quartiers pour protéger la nature de ces justement nouveaux arrivants. Bien sûr qu'ils connaissaient l'histoire et même les légendes de cette contrée, pour en avoir vécue ou causée certaines, mais pour leur sécurité il était préférable que les gens ne se doutent de rien. A juste raison. Au contraire de leurs ancêtres, les jeunes gens de Forks ne cessaient de parlementer sur ce sujet devenu incontournable déjà quelques semaines avant l'arrivée des Cullen, devenus célèbre par leur prochaine venues plus que l'intérêt de l'acquisition mais à bien des égards ceci révélait une fortune non négligeable, mais encore plus palpitants après leur installation. Tous s'extasiaient à voir de nouveaux visages dans ce pays sans faits palpitants mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à rencontrer de si charismatiques personnes. Si charismatiques que tous les idolâtraient et les craignaient aussi, paradoxalement. Peu réalisait le magnétisme réel qu'exerçaient ces étrangers puisque tous tombaient sous le charme même le shérif qui avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer le père, Monsieur Carlisle Cullen, médecin de profession, au cours d'un transfert d'une vielle dame qui avait chuté dans la rue principale. Selon le Shérif Swann, Monsieur Cullen était un « homme respectable et attentif aux autres ». L'engouement était donc à son paroxysme le soir de la première journée de cours des adolescents de la famille dans toutes les maisonnées du quartier.

Les Cullen habitaient donc une vaste demeure, stylée du XVIIIe qui présentait une façade de briques blanches et de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc attenant. S'élevant entre les arbres de la forêt du Nord de la ville de Forks, cette maison présentait toutes les caractéristiques que recherchait cette famille sans histoire particulière…

Les pneus de l'automobile flambant neuf venaient à peine de finirent de gémirent sur les gravillons du parvis de la maison que cinq silhouettes s'élançaient déjà à l'extérieur. Deux hommes tout d'abord sortirent d'un même geste à une allure inhumaine, le premier grand, massif à la voix d'un baryton ensorcelant s'extasiait sur le nouvel achat du second jeune homme:

« Impressionnant ! Les freins ont réagis presque instantanément. Tu as eu raison de changer ta voiture mais franchement cette couleur devient lassante au fil du temps. »

Le second homme leva les yeux au ciel, les yeux clos et un sourire omniprésent au visage depuis quelques heures s'étirait une nouvelle fois. Une de ses mains se perdu dans sa chevelure, en s'étirant légèrement vers le haut avec ce geste, il répondit doucement à Emmett que la beauté d'une couleur ne se tarit pas mais se fortifie par les années. C'est ce qui fait sa force et son histoire, conclut-il modestement.

Celui-ci grogna plus que ne répondit d'un ton bourru en mêlant un ensemble de mots plus ou moins compréhensible même à leur ouïe frôlant l'excellence, « fou », « grotesque intellectuel » et quelques jurons se suivaient joyeusement. Il aida sa femme, Rosalie, à sortir de la voiture plus par galanterie que par nécessité mais celle-ci le consola d'un sourire compatissant. L'amour entrelace compréhension et moquerie dans un juteux sourire.

Une ombre se fit, ce n'était pas le soleil couchant qui le provoquait mais une personne. Se sentant concerné, se savant surtout concerné, le jeune homme à la chevelure de cuivre s'adressa à Alice en fermant avec précaution sa voiture, bien que se fut inutile. On ne vole pas chez les vampires. On ne craint rien, ou presque.

« Alice » dit-il enfin.

«-Edward » répondit celle-ci gravement.

« -Un problème peut-être ? » Lui demanda-t-il ne pouvant distinguer chaque mot que pensait sa sœur mais devinant bien des mots pas très polis.

« -Comment ca se fait ? Hein ?! Explique-moi ! » Cria-t-elle.

Reculant d'un pas devant une rage qui naissait qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné, il s'appuyait légèrement sur sa nouvelle volvo à la couleur éternellement argentée.

« De ? Pardon ? Je ne te comprends pas ! »

« -Evidemment imbécile puisque c'est de ta faute ! »

Il était perdu, qu'avait-il fait de mal? Il avaient pourtant passé une bonne journée. Non ?

« Pourrais-tu être plus claire, s'il te plaît ? »

Comprenant qu'Alice allait s'énerver, Jasper son mari s'éclipsa laissant seul Edward et son erreur. Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui reprochait sa femme mais il avait une envie s'amuser avec Emmett. La journée avait été longue et pleine de rebondissements pour eux. Ils avaient tous besoin de se détendre. Sa dernière pensée avant de pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée furent à Alice, elle ne risquait rien lorsqu'elle était énervée. Il sourit, amusé pour le pauvre Edward.

« Bien sûr mon cher je vais être claire, très claire même trop peut-être ! Alors le grand Edward n'a pas vu ! Il n'a pas vu réellement sa « petite Bella » n'est-ce pas ?! Trop aveuglé par ses sentiments, ne dis rien ! Jasper m'a raconté à la pause déjeuné tes attentions affectives qui muent. N'ose même pas ouvrir la bouche ! J'ai autre chose à faire de plus important que de t'écouter dire n'importe quoi, alors écoute-moi attentivement Edward, le menaça-t-elle avec force. Tu pensais avoir tout bon, n'est-ce pas ! Mais tu as oublié quelque chose mon cher frère si intelligent, tu as oublié une chose dans l'équation alors que je t'avais avertie ! Oui ! Je t'avais prévenu ! »

Elle le saisit par le col de la chemise avec poigne, le plaquant le dos contre l'automobile neuve. Trop étourdi pour chercher ce que lui reprochait finalement Alice, Edward ne répliqua pas mais ces paupières se froncèrent devant ce geste inhabituel de la jeune femme.

« Je vais te le dire ! Moi j'ai vu ! Tu as vu Bella ! Réellement ? C'est une fille timide qui vit pour les autres, lassée de tous, de tout mais heureusement qu'elle a de l'humour sinon elle irait se jeter sous un train ! Ecoute-moi imbécile, je sais qu'elle veut me berner mais non je suis trop habituée à ce jeu, son humour devient parfois noir qu'il me fait drôlement pensé au tien. C'est mauvais ! Tu crois que tu n'y es pour rien peut-être mais SURTOUT ! Ses vêtements, ma pauvre Bella s'habille sans goûts non je dirais pas ca mais sans quête féminine, cache ses formes que je jure deviner raffinées derrière des sweaters bleu à la couleur plus que discutable ! C'est de ta faute ! Oui ! Elle avait besoin de présence féminine, je te l'avais dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi et plus longtemps,mais non, le GRAND Edward sait mieux que tous, évidemment. Je t'en veux Edward. Terriblement »

Ce dernier prit seulement conscience qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui lorsqu'elle franchit à son tour la porta d'entrée d'un pas vif. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce que lui reprochait Alice, il comprenait que la jeune humaine soit lassée après avoir étudié le caractère de tous ses amis attentivement (non pas pour l'espionner mais pour savoir si elle était en sécurité, évidemment). Ils étaient désespérant, si peu d'esprits et se satisfaisant de pacotilles. Il avait apprit qu'elle était arrivée il y a une semaine et demie, le temps suffisant d'après lui pour bien connaître son entourage quand on ne possédait pas ses facultés.

Il resta quelques moments hébété de surprise par ce que venait de lui dire Alice puis se reprit. C'était Bella qu'elle avait décrite, il le ressentait mais il en était fier quelques part. Il baissa la tête avec un sourire d'amusement qui naissait sur le visage en passant une nouvelle fois la main dans sa chevelure éparse. Justement, cette nouvelle Bella lui plaisait. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était différente, enfin elle l'était depuis toujours pour lui, mais les traits de caractères qu'il avait pu apercevoir aujourd'hui ne lui faisaient qu'affirmer qu'elle était une personne extraordinaire par sa gentillesse, sa douceur, son humour et une pointe de cynisme qui apparaissait.

Oh que oui, Bella était une fille des plus intéressante. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un au caractère si complet, enfin si intéressant, passionnant, aimant et à l'humour enivrant. Elle l'avait enivré sans même le savoir une nouvelle fois, il voudrait connaitre maintenant ce morceau de femme, savoir à quel point elle était unique. Mais cela risquait d'être difficile… s'il s'imposait lui-même cette barrière.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois le dégradé de couleur du soleil dans le ciel, il ne voulait pas ternir cette journée qu'il avait longtemps espéré, enfouit en lui comme un espoir impossible. Il était pour la première fois reposé intérieurement, et dieu que cela lui procurait un bien fou.

A l'ombre d'une des fenêtres que la grande demeure possédait, Esmée Cullen qui occupait la difficile et exaltante place de mère dans cette famille extra-conventionnelle avait suivit les changements de rictus sur le visage de son « aîné » le jeune Edward. Qui mieux qu'une mère, même substitutive, pouvait comprendre et analyser ses enfants ? Elle connaissait particulièrement Edward, elle déchiffrait ses mimiques plus que ne les prévoyait parce qu'il était un jeune homme imprévisible au caractère mystérieux mais doux. Certainement qu'il était tendre derrière son cynisme et sa froideur, elle savait que c'était sa protection contre le monde extérieur, lui qui réceptionnait les pensées mêmes les plus intimes des gens, il éprouvait le besoin de se former une coquille imperméable.

Une coquille qui présentait des défauts depuis une dizaine d'années, enfin un défaut qu'Esmée avait su reconnaitre. Ce défaut lui paraissait qualité, autrefois il aimait amicalement la jeune Isabella, la gentille fille à la vie difficile où le ciel semblait contre elle. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle regardait ses enfants arrivés du lycée, Esmée avait observé l'altercation entre Alice et Edward. Edward semblait plus que jamais touché profondément par la jeune fille que devait être Isabella aujourd'hui.

En dehors de ses inquiétudes pour leur nature et la frontière qu'elle instaurait entre humains et vampires, elle était fière que son fils, que tous soupçonnaient au cœur de pierre, ait retrouvé le sourire. Un sourire qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs rarement pour ne pas dire jamais vu ; il présentait de l'attendrissement, de la sérénité et enfin du soulagement et une once d'amour peut-être. L'idylle de l'amour n'était pas là, non Edward ne rêvait pas d'une liaison pour la jeune fille (en connaissant son caractère, il était facile d'en comprendre la raison), mais le bonheur de la savoir là. Ici. Qu'il pouvait la voir. Naturellement. Comme n'importe quel autre humain, ou presque.

Elle reprit sa place sur le canapé ivoire qui occupait la pièce, elle entendait ses enfants se diriger ici comme ils en avaient l'habitude après être rentrés de l'école. C'était un moment fort pour Esmée auquel elle tenait particulièrement à cœur, elle ne les convoquait pas non, ils venaient d'eux même pour partager un moment en famille. Et ca, c'était chérissable. Elle pouvait prévoir leurs gestes habituels, Emmett allait entrer en premier puis s'affaler sur le canapé brun face à l'écran plasma qu'il avait lui-même choisit, puis en soufflant bruyamment il se saisira d'une main de la télécommande et changera de chaîne toutes les 25 secondes. Rosalie, elle, arrivera derrière son robuste mari et se regardera dans le reflet de la vitre en vitesse pour chercher un défaut sur ses habits ou sur sa chevelure, en vitesse bien sûr, puis s'installera à côté d'Emmett en s'appuyant sur lui et fermera les yeux pour profiter de l'instant.

Jasper, son troisième fils, lui arrivera doucement. Sur le plancher de la demeure, il marchait attentivement se méfiant des bruits du bois qui craque sous ses pieds, une vieille habitude qui le hantait. Enfin, il s'installera sur le fauteuil de velours et regardera la télévision en échangeant des broutilles avec son frère en attendant sa femme Alice qui arriverait certainement. Ce soir, elle ne préférait pas s'avancer sur la manière dont la jeune brunette allait pénétrer dans le salon, elle semblait passablement énervée. Carlisle lui arrivera dans quelques minutes, il allait prendre son service à l'hôpital pour cette nuit, il ne pourra donc s'attarder encore à la maison.

Elle expira doucement.

Edward entra dans la pièce, la salua puis s'assit élégamment sur un des fauteuils de la pièce rapidement rejoint par Emmett et Rosalie qui firent leur entrée puis Jasper s'assit sur un fauteuil à son tour. Seule manquait Alice et Carlisle. Tous savaient qu'Alice n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre et que Carlisle allait bientôt partir.

La première entra dans la pièce et alla directement s'assoir sur les genoux de son compagnons sans un regard vers Edward, tous avaient entendus leur altercation. Le discours d'Alice plutôt. Ils souriaient tous discrètement de la réaction d'Alice, c'était disproportionné et sans réel fondement. C'était Alice, simplement. Celle-ci prit d'ailleurs la parole en adoptant un ton faussement détaché :

« Mardi prochain avec ma classe, elle accentua sur ce mot, nous irons toute la journée en forêt pour faire connaissance, puisque nous sommes DEUX nouvelles, nos responsables ont jugés l'idée amusante. »

« -Deux nouvelles ? » L'interrogea Esmée.

« -Oui, tout à fait, Moi et Bella, vous savez ma Lala. On est dans la même classe principale. On a discuté ensemble, elle est très gentille avec moi »Dit-Alice en accentuant chacun de ses mots. « On va faire plus ample connaissance, ca va être intéressant ».

« -Tu as discuté ou tu l'as plaquée contre une voiture Alice ? » Ria Emmett.

Tous rirent, ils étaient contents pour Alice. Tous savaient qu'elle en voulait à Edward de ne pas avoir eu le temps de la connaître auparavant, ils la félicitèrent gentiment de cette nouvelle chance qui se présentait à elle. Tous ? Non, Esmée avait noté silencieusement qu'Edward avec imperceptiblement grimacer. Il devait réfléchir intensément puisque ses paupières se crispaient alors qu'il regardait le feu de cheminée qui se consumait doucement. Il fallait l'avoir observé attentivement pour voir la réaction de cette nouvelle sur ce jeune homme, il semblait confronter à un dilemme intérieur particulièrement ardu puisque sa mâchoire se crispa doucement. Seule Esmée avait assisté à ce détail, elle regrettait que son fils ne profite pas plus du bonheur qui s'offrait une nouvelle fois à lui.

Le problème, c'est que justement ce problème se présentait à lui.

Edward resterait Edward et ce pour l'éternité.

Il releva soudainement ses jambes, posa ses pieds sur le fauteuil et prit appuis de son coude sur son genoux en se passant frénétiquement sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Le regard fixé sur le feu, il pensait au futur. Il prévoyait de rester assez distant de Bella pour qu'elle puisse vivre librement sa vie mais si Alice décidait de nouer une nouvelle amitié, l'affaire n'allait pas rester simple. Qu'allait-il faire ?

« Edward, comment va ta voiture ? Elle n'est pas rayée après le « choc » j'espère ? » Taquina une nouvelle fois Emmett.

« -C'est vrai, ca serait t e r r i b l e m e n t dommage pour toi Edward » Ajouta Jasper.

« -Imagine, une rayure sur le côté ! Tu vas en avoir pour ton porte feuille Jasper, fais attention à toi ! » S'inquièta faussement le grand dadet.

« -La ferme, dit froidement Edward. Vous êtes si désespérants que même à l'habitude je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment la nature puisse m'avoir donné deux abrutis pareil pour frère de compagnie »

« -Edward, ca suffit » Gronda Esmée de son canapé.

Tous assistèrent au retour d'Edward, son mauvais caractère l'avait finalement rattrapé en fin de journée. Ses yeux seuls maintenant noirs de fureur prévenaient le changement d'humeur du vampire. Sa position bien que crispé n'avait pourtant pas changé, aucun muscle ne trahissait un signe avant coureur de violence. L'atmosphère de la pièce se modifia, de légère et accueillante et était devenu froide et malsaine. Esmée s'avait pertinemment, comme tout les autres membres de la famille, qu'Edward était sensible à chaque signe, à chaque changement, à chaque geste et pensée. Il devenait plus facilement irritable et froid. C'était triste mais tous savait qu'il était au fond quelqu'un de gentil, attentif et serviable. Aimant et beaucoup aimé, aussi. Mais il était changeant…

Le silence régnait peu à peu dans le salon, seule la télévision émettait encore des signes de vie ponctuant le trouble naissant de publicités bruyantes.

Jusque ce qu'Alice eut une vision à l'instant même où Carlisle pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle laissa échapper un cri strident en se tenant violement le visage dans ses mains. Jasper, impuissant, essayait de calmer sa compagne par des caresses sur son dos mais son visage trahissait la panique qui l'envahissait.

Tous tournèrent instantanément la tête vers la jeune fille, Edward particulièrement la fixait d'horreur dans les yeux. Ils communiquaient leur effarement dans leur regard, leur appréhension mais surtout leur crainte commune.

Carlisle prit alors la parole et lui demanda la cause de cet affolement, son ton était doux et réconforta la jeune femme. Elle lui répondit d'une voix effacée trahissant ses angoisses :

« Carlisle, des vampires vont passer en ville la semaine prochaine je crois, j'ignore si ils ont l'intention de se nourrir. Ils sont déjà rassasier mais des personnes au sang succulent peuvent les séduire, ils ne sont pas végétarien »

Tous se figèrent, les yeux toujours écarquillés depuis de nombreuses minutes dans le vide, il prononça d'une voix sèche avec difficulté :

« Bella. »

« -Nous parlerons demain soir après les cours, la situation est périlleuse. A la moindre vision Alice, tu m'appelles. Vous, dit-il en pointant le reste des « adolescents », vous irez à l'école comme d'habitude. Faite attention à vous et à vos gestes. Si la panique vous prends alors calmez-vous. La panique est suicidaire, finit-il d'une voix grave »

Il embrassa Esmée et les regarda un à un avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Restez calme surtout. Je vais réfléchir à un plan. Si le moindre d'entre vous panique je le consigne dans sa chambre, est-ce clair ? »

Tous haussèrent la tête faiblement alors il partit travailler.

Après quelques minutes à discuter bas sur cette vision, ils entendirent Edward prononcer une nouvelle fois d'une voix sèche et crisper de tension :

« Bella ».

Les choses allaient se compliquer, il lança sa nuque en arrière et ouvrit les yeux la mâchoire crispée de force, les tendons même apparaissaient sous sa peau albâtre.

« Bella » dit-il dans un murmure plein de détermination.

Les choses allaient se compliquer, s'entremêler, se détacher. La question serait de rester forts, de ne pas craquer. La moindre faute leur était dorénavant mortelle.


	18. Chapitre Dix Septième

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voilà, un nouveau chapitre tout frais qui continuera à répondre à vos nombreuses questions. J'ai du mal à écrire les chapitres en ce moment parce que c'est un moment ardu de l'histoire et croyez-moi, je réfléchis aux tournures de phrases depuis la dernière parution. Je ne suis pas satisfaite mais je sais que votre patience a été trop quémandé sur cette fiction. Vous me direz votre avis, hein ?Pardonnée moi d'être si longue mais ayez pitié !_

**Rappel :** _Chez les Cullen, tout est sauf calme, après une crise existentielle violente entre Alice et Edward, cette première eut une vision. Des vampires se dirigent vers Forks, ils sont tout sauf végétariens et cela inquiète énormément le second. Bella, la jeune fille, ne sait rien encore… ca ne serait tarder._

_J'ai besoin de conseil pour ma seconde histoire aussi, si vous avez le temps et la patience d'y jeter un coup d'œil, je vous en remercie. Rendez-vous sur « Alors ». Séchez-vos mouchoirs, ici je ne pense pas que vous pleurerez… peut-être vous stresserais-je ? Je n'en sais rien. Je le suis en toute sincérité._

_A Vous,_

_Mrsheadly.

* * *

_

**Chapitre dix-septième.**

Alors que tout semblait s'accélérer dans la vaste demeure Cullen que le temps semblait filer à toute vitesse, que le stress s'emparait de leurs muscles de pierre, les secondes semblait durer des heures pour elle, dans la Street Avenue (d'accord, nom de rue improvisé), seule entre son oreiller et son pavé de deux pages ; elle méditait. Non, ce n'était pas de grand esprit, elle n'était pas philosophe Bella mais quand elle s'ennuyait elle laissait son esprit vagabonder, tâter des sujets sans raison d'être aux yeux de tous, même à ses propres yeux en toute vérité, en fait tout était raison à oublier l'ennui qui la saisissait chaque jour un peu plus.

Octobre s'annonçait déjà depuis quatre jours sur son calendrier qu'elle avait affiché sur son bureau. Elle rit discrètement de l'idée que Renée avait eut en le lui offrant « ca mettra de la couleur à Forks », elle comprenait aujourd'hui pourquoi sa tutrice y avait pensé mais voir deux chats se câliner en plein mois d'octobre avait quelque chose de grotesque, de déplacé dans cet univers si étrange, un univers sous cloche de fromage où tout était rangé dans le silence. Même les commères critiquaient en cachette ; ce ne sont pas des manières dans un si petit bourg. Cela faisait donc un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle était arrivé ici, dans cette petite bourgade sans problème ni jeunes tapageurs, dans ce lycée de quartier où tous se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance sauf quelques exceptions qui ne passait visiblement jamais inaperçu, expérience faite, elle ne recommencera pas deux fois et estimait qu'elle avait bien eu de la chance qu'il y ait des retardataires qui effaçaient son retard puisque le leur était non seulement plus conséquente mais aussi plus remarqué par leur nombre.

Elle pensait que ce passage de rentrée fini, elle s'installerait gaiement dans une nouvelle routine, après tout elle ne restait qu'un an pour avoir son diplôme de fin d'étude puis partirait où son destin le voudra. Mais il fallut s'avouer qu'il était beaucoup plus difficile en acte d'avoir de nouveaux gestes quotidiens dans cette petite ville, allé au rendez-vous du quinze du mois passer des examens de vérifications (il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'oublie pas le prochain dans une dizaine de jours), prendre ses repères dans le magasin du coin de la rue et chez la gentille boulangère de l'avenue principale. En vérité, elle avait reconnu seule qu'elle souffrait du spleen, sa mère lui manquait horriblement, sa tendresse, son humour et ses attentions délicates. Tout lui manquait. Tout ici semblait l'exact opposé d'où elle venait. Les couleurs. Les bruits. Le temps. Même les gens. La jeune fille semblait seulement réaliser que là où elle vivait n'était certes pas le paradis mais qu'elle s'y était habituée, que les rayons du soleil qui titillaient tendrement sa peau et faisaient également parti d'elle dorénavant et ce n'était certainement pas Forks qui allait la consoler.

Mais elle savait qu'elle resterait pourtant ici, elle ne se sentait pas suffisante pour demander à Renée de renoncer à son bonheur seulement pour elle-même si elle en avait égoïstement envie, elle ne le ferait pas. Sa mère avait aussi le droit au bonheur, elle avait aussi le droit d'avoir ses libertés et puis au fond d'elle résidait aussi l'excuse qu'elle ne pouvait s'avouer vaincue si facilement. Elle revenait de loin déjà, ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus, peut-être douloureuse mais l'expérience la formait, son caractère et ses reflexes de vie parce qu'elle n'en avait aucun.

Bella Swann, dans sa maladresse, avait acquis le reflexe de résister physiquement-plutôt chimiquement- aux agressions, mais certainement pas mentalement. Elle était du genre à se fourrer dans la gueule béate du loup alors que pourtant elle n'était pas naïve, loin de nous cette idée, seulement elle avait tendance à se méfier des situations plutôt que des gens. Sainteté de maladresse. Saleté de maladresse. Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet du jour.

Se coupant soudainement de ses idées faussement psychologiques, elle se saisit du livre qu'elle lisait puis se décida brusquement de sortir. C'était presque le fin de semaine, le lendemain au soir elle pourra se reposer tranquillement mais l'éveil de cette prochaine journée en classe stimulait sensiblement ses nerfs toutefois elle essayait de se contenir. Mike n'y pouvait rien si il était terriblement lassant, Jessica et Laureen non plus si elles étaient si désespérantes et possédaient seulement un petit jardin en guise de cerveau, seule Angela lui était véritablement gentille, cette fille était d'une sincérité étonnante et d'une douceur incomparable en possédant paradoxalement un humour cynique, juste une petite douceur pas plus. Si son père de pasteur le savait, ses cheveux se dresseraient sur la tête pendant des décennies… Contrairement à son frère Louis qui passait pour le doux agneau du village même s'il faisait des bêtises. De réputation, on admire toujours les familles de pasteur.

Ca a quelque chose de prestigieux, d'unique.

L'air extérieur vivifia son visage dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Une bourrasque l'invitant à désordonner sa chevelure en plein vent, elle sourit malgré elle. Heureusement que le soleil était de la partie, il offrait un paysage d'un soir d'automne magnifique avec ses dégradé de couleurs et puis il fallait dire que sortir de plein vent sans soleil n'avait rien d'agréable. Les deux sinon rien, c'était une question de principe. Arrivée près d'un sentier qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter pour le peu de promeneurs qui y passait, elle se permit de rouvrir son livre pour lire en marchant, concentrant sa lecture où ses yeux défilaient les lignes d'un geste presque habituel et notant les couleurs qu'elle apercevait au coin de l'œil. C'était tellement changeant de sa journée au lycée, les pièces pleines de bruits et de sonorités désagréables.

Ses moments de solitude lui était important, mais comme dans tout moment important elle se fit interrompre, brusquement.

Elle se retrouva presque à terre à cause du choc si deux bras puissants ne l'avait pas saisie pour la rattraper juste à temps.

« Excusez-moi, je suis sincèrement confuse ! »

Elle leva les yeux et vit deux yeux ocre la détailler maternellement.

« Ce n'est rien, je n'ai rien » répondit-elle, elle aussi autant confuse en s'époussetant

« -Vous en êtes sûre ? Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne regardais pas devant moi… j'étais dans mes esprits …ailleurs » dit la jeune femme en s'exprimant avec des gestes, comme pour tenter de justifier son acte.

« -Je n'ai rien, ne vous inquiétez pas Madame » sourit Bella.

« -Je suis une nouvelle fois confuse, ca ne doit pas être ma journée, bégaya la femme, je me présente Madame Cullen, enchantée ».

Bella se pétrifia quelques nanosecondes à ce nom puis se reprit « évidemment qu'ils ont des parents ! »

« Isabella Swann, mais on m'appelle Bella » répondit-elle poliment.

En un mouvement presque imperceptible, la jeune femme la fixa plus intensément puis sourit franchement.

« Alors permettez-moi d'être franchement ravie de vous connaitre, j'ai souvent entendu parler de vous » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Cette remarque perdit Bella, parlait-on d'elle chez les Cullen ? Peut-être Alice, elles étaient devenues de bonnes amies en classe mais si elle passait ses pauses avec sa famille, oui ce la devait être Alice, et puis cette fille était du genre à parler beaucoup et surtout à s'enthousiasmer pour rien ! Oui, cela devait certainement être Alice.

Perdant soudainement tout envie de rester dans les parages, sans que quoi que ce soit ne pusse justifier cette décision, elle se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise et de surcroît, elle se rappela qu'elle devait acheter « l'Art d'aimer » d'un philosophe grec, Ovide peut-être car Renée le luit avait conseillé dans son dernier mail. Mais elle ne savait comment quitter la femme qui se tenait face à elle de façon agréable, parce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle que cette femme ne pouvait qu'être tendre et gentille. Cela lui semblait intuitivement évident. Ce fut, à sa grande joie, celle-ci qui mit fin à leur conversation en justifiant son devoir de faire les courses pour ses ogres d'enfants.

Cette remarque fit timidement sourire la jeune fille, oui cette femme était aimante, l'air autour d'elle le sentait. En la quittant, elle remarqua étrangement que la mère des adolescents avait les yeux de couleurs noir, atypiquement noir lui donnant un air sauvage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ca extraordinairement beau, paradoxalement. La saluant une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour, elle analysa le ciel pour remarquer si le ciel devenait sombre ce qui aurait expliqué le changement de couleur des pupilles de Madame Cullen il y a quelques instants, constatant que le soleil brillait toujours autant qu'il était possible vers 18h, elle haussa les épaules et partie.

Après tout, une feuille avait très bien pu lui faire de l'ombre après un coup de vent.

Soudainement, elle réalisa que les magasins fermaient vers 19h dans cette région, elle se dépêcha donc de faire le chemin inverse. Il ne lui restait après qu'à prendre les clés sur la commode de l'entrée et démarrer sa vieille voiture pour filer vers la première librairie qu'elle trouverait en chemin. Elle était à Port Angeles. C'est-à-dire à une demi-heure de route au minimum, elle n'avait donc pas le temps de s'attarder. Dans l'entrée, elle prit le temps de griffonner un mot d'excuse à Charlie pour lui éviter toutes potentielles crises d'angoisse. Enfin, c'était surtout pour éviter qu'il ameute tout les policiers dans un rayon de 100 kilomètres, il fallait se l'avouer. Il y avait parfois de gros désavantages de vivre chez le shérif.

Elle se saisit aussi d'un vieux téléphone portable que Charlie lui avait confié, en général (pour ne pas dire quotidiennement), elle ne s'en servait pas mais elle s'inquiétait de se perdre sur le chemin de la librairie ou ne pas trouver la librairie. Ca serait évidemment embêtant.

Le moteur rutila de plaisir en joie d'une millième route, elle partit sans soucis majeurs, confiante d'elle et profitant du vague bruit que la radio émettait. La route était clair et pas particulièrement fréquentée ce qui acheva de la soulagée.

Pourtant, vers la soixantième borne, une douleur aigue se fit à sa clavicule droite et son bras se raidit derechef. Prise de spasmes, elle pensa automatiquement à ce mal synonyme de son handicap. Une crise de douleur conséquence de sa leucémie, égarée elle pensait pourtant qu'elle était guérie et que les chances (malchances serait le mot juste) de devoir re-subir une chimio étaient faibles. Faibles mais potentielles. Elle pleura de douleur mais surtout de frustration, elle était seule sur une route et ne savait pas qui prévenir parce qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas prévenir Charlie, il ferait soit une attaque cardiaque soit il provoquerait sa crise cardiaque en l'affolant ainsi que leur entourage. Angela ? Elle n'avait pas de voiture pour la rejoindre et puis… Bella ne l'avait pas mise au courant. Elle était une lycéenne normale, elle désirait l'être ! Pourtant… elle ne l'était pas.

Elle tapa rageusement sa tête sur le volant mais la douleur vive que ce geste provoqua l'incita à arrêter ce geste suicidaire. Elle avait maintenant aussi mal à la tête. Elle avait été sotte. Elle pestiféra contre n'importe quoi ; le sachet de mouchoir qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, la douleur irascible qui la prenait, la couleur de la voiture qu'elle aimait pourtant et contre X et Y. Il fallait qu'elle expulse son mal d'une quelconque façon, et c'était la seule qu'elle avait trouvé qui ne lui portait pas atteintes ni préjudices physiquement.

Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, elle put revenir à son problème principal : il lui fallait de l'aide. Elle se souvint avoir quelque numéro de téléphone dans la boîte à gants mais la tâche ce révéla difficile avec ses membres endoloris, elle prit alors beaucoup de temps, ce qui signifie beaucoup de douleur. Elle réussit malheureusement à s'en saisir d'un seul, peut-être y en avait-il seulement un après réflexion, c'était celui d'Alice Cullen. Elle souffla de contentement, Alice qui l'avait maudit de ne pas posséder son propre portable ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle pour lui donner un post-it flou où était inscrit son propre numéro « on en aura besoin pour nos séances shopping ».

Phrase à faire pâlir la jeune Bella.

Mais à ce moment ci, elle la louait à en faire creuver de jalousie toutes les divinités. Elle hésita un moment, pouvait-elle déranger son amie ? Elle s'interrogea longuement, hésitante, mais une douleur irrationnelle la décida finalement. Elle prit le vieux portable de Chalie et tapa maladroitement le nom de son amie, à souffle court elle attendit qu'elle décroche, finalement elle entendit un doux ténor décrocher :

« -Allo ? »

« -Alice ? Demanda-t-elle difficilement. »

« -Excusez-moi, je suis Edward, que puis-je ? »

« -Je… je suis… je suis Bella Swann… une amie à Alice… est-elle là ? »

« -Je suis absolument désolé Bella, lui répondit-il sincèrement, Alice est sortie ce soir, je ne sais pas vers quelle heure elle rentrera. Que se passe-t-il , l'interrogea-t-il, inquiet. »

« -Je.. je.. très bien, répondit-elle en retenant ses larmes de son mal, je rappelerai. »

« -Que se passet-t-il Bella ? » Demanda expressément Edward d'un ton qui exigeait fortement, agressivement presque, une réponse.

« -Ce n'est rien » Balbutia-t-elle.

« -On t'a déjà dit mademoiselle que tu mentais très mal ? Tenta-t-il avec l'humour, puis continua, Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« -Je… excuse-moi, je ne veux pas importuner, ce n'est pas grave. »

Elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'excuser d'inquiéter le jeune garçon, lui si distant avec les personnes au lycée, si froid, si hautain et inexpressif, qui attirait de surcroît tout les rageots des jeunes filles en fleurs… Non, elle ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse. Alors elle tenta de mettre un terme à cette discussion le plus poliment possible mais c'était oublier le caractère têtu du jeune vampire qui s'inquiètait un peu plus chaque minute au souffle éreinté de la jeune fille à qui le nom soufflait si souvent dans sa conscience.

« -Bella » La menaça-t-il.

« -Très bien, j'appelais juste Alice car j'ai besoin de son aide. Je suis en route pour Port Angeles mais je ne peux plus avancer alors je suis dans une position inconfortable sur cette autoroute » inventa-t-elle de toute pièce ou presque en omettant le fait qu'elle était piètre menteuse et que le jeune homme lui en avait fait même la remarque auparavant.

Celui-ci, à ces mots, ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus longuement qu'il se saisit des clés sur son sofa à côté de lui et dévala les escaliers pour atteindre sa voiture, Bella était en difficulté, il sentait qu'elle ne disait pas tout et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

« -J'arrive » dit-il.

« -NON, je veux dire, non merci, ca va ne te dérange pas pour moi. Je vais appeler mon père et… »

« -Je suis en chemin, annonça Edward au volant de sa volvo, ca ne me dérange pas et puis j'avais besoin de faire un tour. »

C'était une chance qu'Alice avait laissé son portable à la maison alors qu'ils étaient parti en famille chasser, tous sauf lui. Elle devait avoir « vu » ce qui se passait mais peut-être trop tard pour le prévenir, devinat-il, et il n'était pas près de raccroché le téléphone alors qu'il conversait avec Bella qui d'ailleurs restait étrangement silencieuse…

« -Parle moi maintenant, dit-il doucement, que se passe-t-il. »

Il cru deviner la jeune fille pleurer silencieusement mais cela ne passait pas inaperçu avec son ouïe fine. Cette pensée le fit presser plus fortement la pédale d'accélération.

« -Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« -Simplement ce qu'il se passe, je devine que ce n'est pas une panne d'essence. »

La jeune fille se fit de nouveau muette mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'attendre sa réponse qu'il voyait déjà la pick-up rouge de la jeune fille se dessiner à l'horizon ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu la vitesse à laquelle il roulait. « J'arrive » dit-il alors Bella lui répondit qu'elle patienterait le temps qu'il faudra en mordant férocement ses lèvres sous la douleur de sa clavicule. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme, le Edward, ouvrir la portière du pick-up et l'analyser du regard.

Il s'était bien sûr fait des scénarios sur ce qui avait décidé la jeune fille à appeler à l'aide en la sachant très discrète, une panne éventuelle d'essence n'aurait pas été étonnant de son caractère évasif ou un problème de mécanique qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer mais il ne s'était pas préparé à la voir ainsi ; crispée derrière son volant, les muscles raides et qu'il devinait douloureux mais surtout le visage de la jeune fille dévasté par les larmes et les lèvres blanchies sous la pression qu'exerçaient ses dents sur celle-ci. Il était terrifié sur ce qu'elle devait ressentir et comprenait maintenant les difficultés de Bella pour parler mais aussi sur ce qu'il devait faire, elle le sortit de ses pensées en articulant :

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un anti-douleur »

En moins de cinq minutes, il avait porté délicatement la jeune fille à sa propre voiture pour des raisons de vitesse d'automobile bien que celle-ci répliquait que sa voiture était peut-être d'un autre âge mais aussi rapide. Il s'inquiétait, il était impossible de le nier. Il taisait et tentait de camoufler son désarroi sur l'état de Bella, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu si mal en point elle était âgée de six ans. Mais la voir presque jeune femme souffrir le martyr lui était autant insupportable.

« Qu'as-tu ? » la questionna-t-il de nouveau dans l'habitacle alors qu'il lui attrapait un plaid sur la banquette arrière.

Elle hésita quelques instants puis se lança, la douceur du plaid et sa chaleur la rassurant :

« Quand j'étais petite j'étais disons très malade, je suis normalement guérie mais il arrive que j'ai des crises musculaires tout à fait désagréable, voilà pour simplifier ».

« -C'est fortement simplifié mais je crois que je suis assez intelligent pour comprendre. Cette remarque m'était-elle destinée particulièrement ? »

Il essayait vainement de détendre la jeune fille et ses efforts furent récompensés :

« Peut-être » Eluda-t-elle.

Ils sourirent alors qu'Edward accélérait toujours plus vers Port Angeles, sa camarade blanchissait à vue d'œil en fixant la route, il prit peur et accéléra toujours plus.

« Tu es malade ! » Cria-t-elle soudainement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-il une énième fois.

« Tu veux nous tuer ? »

Il haussa un sourcil en la regardant, il ne voulait certainement pas la tuer où il l'aurait fait il y a des années… Il ne comprenait pas à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« Mais regarde la route enfin ! Dit-elle presque hystérique. Tu vas nous tuer ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de très bons reflexes »

« -J'ai tendance à me méfier des gens qui disent ca. »

« -Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, curieux. »

«-Parce que cela révèle généralement un complexe qu'on cherche à camoufler. »

Elle le faisait rire maintenant.

« Vraiment ? »

« -Evidement ! ».

«-Il est vrai que je pourrais développer un complexe de mourir si platement sans acte héroïque, nargua Edward. »

« -J'avais donc raison, bon je l'accorde, concéda Bella, ca serait plat. »

« -Tu aurais pu relever l'acte héroïque, fit-il en faisant la moue. »

« -J'aurai pu, j'aurai pu, rit-elle. Mais cela aurait flatté ton égo. »

« -Humpf » Trouva-t-il seulement à dire.

Il avait mille et une questions à lui poser mais en cet instant il voulait profiter librement de sa compagnie, il bénit le ciel enfin surtout le portable d'Alice et se promit de lui faire un cadeau digne de ce nom. Après un court instant, il reçut un message sur son cellulaire :

_De Jasper,_

_« Tu penseras à une décapotable jaune canaris, tu seras presque remercié. Alice »_

Il sourit discrètement puis le rangea de nouveau dan sa poche de pantalon, il regarda une nouvelle fois sa coéquipière qui semblait plus tout à fait en état de parler, de raison des larmes coulaient silencieusement ses joues blanchâtres et pinçait ses lèvres.

« On arrive Bella, je te le promets" dit-il en saisissant doucement sa main alors qu'il entrait dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital de Port Angeles.

Il l'aida à sortir de l'habitacle même si la jeune fille refusa qu'il la porte à l'entrée du sas. Il soutenu donc la jeune femme qui semblait connaître l'endroit parce qu'elle se dirigea directement vers la porte de son médecin en refusant de passé aux urgences « je ne saigne pas, non ! », il fut secrètement soulagé de ne pas devoir entrée dans un quartier où se trouvait potentiellement une goutte de sang mais il prit la responsabilité sur lui. C'était Bella sa priorité.

Le médecin tout d'abord surprit de la trouvé sur le seuil de sa porte, la fit entrée vivement en comprenant la situation d'extrême douleur mais la rassura immédiatement en expliquant brièvement que cela faisait partis du processus. Les deux jeunes gens ne cachèrent pas leur soulagement et la jeune fille prit brusquement conscience que Edward semblait en savoir plus qu'elle ne lui avait dit. Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant mais celui-ci, si soulagé de ce que disait et pensait le médecin ne vit pas la réaction de la jeune fille.

« Excusez-moi jeune homme mais je dois examiner par sécurité Bella, pouvez-vous attendre à l'extérieur ? »

« Bien sûr, répondit-il poliment, Bella je t'attends à la voiture, je te raccompagne et ne proteste pas. »

Elle le remercia du regard avec sincérité et le cœur mort du vampire se réchauffa quelque instants. Il embrassa brièvement le front de la jeune fille, salua le médecin et parti vers la voiture. Attendant patiemment le retour de la jeune fille, il rassura sa sœur qui l'agressait de messages et passa le temps. Il trouva ainsi, sans aucune malveillance un billet d'avion pour le lendemain vers la Californie pour le week-end, ainsi elle partait pour la fin de semaine jusqu'au mercredi suivant, un poids s'envola soudainement et puis un livre qui pendait du sac de la jeune fille. Le livre de « Mille et Une Nuit », cela le fit tendrement sourire, puis lu la page cornée par la jeune fille :

_« Les soucis s'accumulent, l'amour se désagrège, les larmes coulent_

_Et le cœur est brûlé._

_Le faix de la douleur pèse sur un dos qui ne peut tolérer, sur un cœur_

_Epuisé par le désir d'aimer, par la passion sans chemin, et par les veilles continues._

_Seigneur Dieu, est-il encore un moyen de me venir en aide ? Hâte-toi de me _

_Secourir avant que le souffle dernier de vie s'exhale d'un corps exténué. (*) »_

C'était tout à fait ce qu'il imaginait…

* * *

_Voilà mes Minettes, un bon gros et surtout plus long chapitre que d'habitude ! Excusez –moi du retard s'il vous plait ! Quelques précisions : le frère d'Angela, Louis, est inventé. J'ai du prendre un nom tendre alors j'ai opté par le masculin d'un pseudonyme (naah). _

_Bella comprend au prochain chapitre qu'elle connaissait Edward et dans deux chapitres la révélation ! Review ??_


	19. Chapitre dix Huitième

**Note de l'auteur :** _Je suis votre Messie, l'ange tombé du ciel venu vous poster votre nouveau chapitre... Mince vous n'y croyez pas ? Je voudrais -pour parler sérieusement- m'excuser auprès de vous. Je sais c'est devenu une habitude de m'entendre m'excuser mais c'est assez frustrant pour moi aussi, entre le boulot de terminale, mes prépas (oui je suis impliquée ;), et ma grande fainéantise –que voulez-vous je suis humaine et j'ai besoin de moment de je-m'en-foutiste –domaine dans lequel j'excelle particulièrement. Bref, malgré mes quinze heures de test la semaine prochaine, je pense à vous. J'essayerai de répondre à vos reviews individuellement comme j'en ai pris l'habitude, j'ai besoin de vous remercier d'être là. Toi Lou(isa), tu me supportes déjà assez, pauvre toi…_

**Résumé : **_Dans le dernier chapitre, Bella prévoit de partir pour le week-end chez Renée. Auparavant, elle eut une pulsion de partir à sa librairie favorite mais fait un malaise vagal. Elle tente d'appeler Alice pour lui demander de l'aide, malgré ses réticences, mais ce fut finalement Edward qui décrocha –Alice étant absente- débute alors une expédition direction hôpital pour leur plus grand déplaisir commun ; ce n'était pas le fait de discuter vaguement qui les dérangeait mais la destination …_

_Alors là les loulous, c'est le chapitre « interrogation ». Impatient€ ?_

_Bref, il me reste à vous souhaiter bonne lecture,_

_A Vous,_

_MrsHeadly.

* * *

_

**Chapitre Dix-huitième. **

Novembre annonçait déjà les grands prémices de froids sur la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, là neige n'était pas encore présente mais tout les facteurs météorologiques portaient à croire que ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Le froid s'insinuait dans les maisons, les bordures des carreaux commençaient à geler lentement en formant une buée opaque sur les fenêtres, enfin les journées s'écourtaient, ne restait encore qu'une huitaine d'heures d'exposition au soleil de manière tout à fait relative puisque tous savaient qu'à Forks que le soleil était plutôt absent dans ses habitudes. A sept heures du samedi matin, c'était l'effervescence chez le shérif Swann. La jeune fille devait embarquer dans moins de deux heurs à bord d'un avion en direction d'Arizona pour rejoindre le temps du week-end sa mère Renée –et à l'occasion- recharger ses batteries en matière de soleil et surtout de chaleur qui lui faisaient cruellement défauts ses derniers jours.

« Tu as fermé ta valise ?» questionnait pour une centième fois le vieux barbu.

La jeune fille qui lui faisait face avait pris la décision dès la cinquantième fois que Charlie lui avait posé la question de ne plus répondre que par soufflement, lasse et fatiguée. Ce qu'elle fit alors pour la cinquantième fois.

« Ta brosse à dent ? » continua-t-il.

Le doute l'assaillit, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ses jambes l'avaient déjà fait courir à travers la maison pour chercher la fameuse brosse à dent. C'était l'oubli type lors des voyages, l'affaire hygiénique était d'or pourtant on oubliait toujours la même chose. La brosse à dent, l'espèce de bâton en plastique à poil. Elle se frappa –doucement- la tête pour avoir pu oublier une telle chose alors que sa mère le lui répétait à longueur de journée en sachant que Bella était une fille à tête qui cette dernière semblait parfois partir seule en vacances dans un autre monde. Bella avec d'ailleurs parfois. Si elle était arriver chez Renée en découvrant qu'elle avait oublié sa brosse à dent, elle aurait eu droit pour une nouvelle fois incalculable au discours de sa mère qui s'extasierait à hyperboler le problème en jouant avec des sautes d'humeurs qu'elle s'inventait pour son plaisir personnel –qui restait bien évidemment bien personnel puisque agaçant parfois pour ses proches- et l'accuser d'être si confuse pour une jeune fille qui venait d'avoir 18 ans l'été dernier. Elle échappait donc à la torture, elle remerciait silencieusement la prévenance de Charlie qui se révélait, parfois, utile.

« Alors le vieux sénile de Charlie est-il si bête » taquina-t-il lorsqu'elle revint armée de sa brosse à dents.

« -Alors le vieux Charlie s'insulte-t-il seul ? » répondit-elle au tac au tac.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci grogna dans sa barbe, c'était sa façon de s'exprimer lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Baillant une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la voiture après que son cotuteur eut insisté pour porter sa valise. Question de virilité peut-être, se dit-elle intérieurement en étouffant un autre bâillement.

« Et le ticket ? Tu as pris ton ticket ? »

Des deux, c'était certainement lui le plus stressé. La jeune fille par acquis de conscience fouilla dans son sac mais ne le trouva pas. Elle blanchit puis rouvrit la portière en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée pour chercher son ticket qu'elle avait posé la vieille… sur sa table de chevet avant d'éteindre la lumière pour la nuit.

« Mon dieu, elle me rendra fou ! » S'exclama Charlie dans au volant de sa voiture de fonction, en prenant le ciel noir pour témoin.

Lorsque la jeune fille revint avec le ticket dans les mains, il se permit d'afficher une mine désespéré auquel la brunette répondit par une crispation au niveau de la lèvre inférieur, ce geste lui était un tique lorsqu'elle voulait s'excuser ou lorsqu'elle était gênée. Chose pas si rare. Lorsqu'elle mit sa ceinture, elle regarda inconsciemment vers les pins qui se trouvaient au derrière de la maisonnée, sans y faire d'abord attention, elle parcourra cette étendue d'un regard encore endormi mais retourna la tête dans cette direction lorsqu'elle aperçut une zone d'ombre, trop solide pour être naturel, elle fronça les sourcils pour discerner les contours plus précisément malgré la pénombre ambiante.

Non, ce n'était rien. Elle avait pourtant cru voir quelque chose il y a quelque instant mais la zone sombre avait disparue. « Peut-être était-ce le vent », s'interrogea-t-elle, ce qui était tout à fait plausible puisque naturel et dans la pénombre rien n'était plus sûr. Pourtant, lui était bien là, le quart de seconde auparavant. Il avait conscience qu'il avait pris des risques mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir. Il avait bien tenté de retenir cette pulsion ; tout d'abord en jouant du piano mais ce fut un fiasco puisque même Emmett n'avait pas osé rire de lui. Pour dire ! Puis, il avait essayé d'écouter de la musique mais rien à faire, la musique ne lui était pas d'une grande aide ce soir là. Pour la première fois, elle le prenait en défaut. Il eut été inutile d'ouvrir un livre, même grand lecteur qu'il était ne pouvait lire en cet instant sans penser à elle, il ne pouvait donc apprécier l'histoire, les personnages aux caractères si différents et la syntaxe même de l'auteur qui le catégorisait internationalement. Qu'il connaissait bien évidement par cœur après d'innombrables années d'ennuis. Non, il ne put. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de vouloir.

Il avait alors tournée dans sa chambre tel un lion en cage avant de se jeter par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour partir chasser. Il réussit à dénicher deux biches mais il réalisa avec stupeur que sans l'avoir réellement voulu, il se trouvait dans le voisinage où habitait la jeune fille qui lui taraudait l'esprit plus que jamais depuis la veille. La tentation était si forte qu'il céda, une nouvelle fois. Il désirait la voir, l'apercevoir non il voulait réellement la voir. L'examiner encore plus et toujours. Comme s'il espérait atteindre une faille dans l'esprit de cette fille, savoir enfin ce qu'elle pensait même si elle devait dormir à cette heure. En chemin, il songea le sourire aux lèvres que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait la voir alors qu'il faisait nuit, la dernière fois remontait à une dizaine d'année.

Cette fois ci, il n'allait pas devoir passer devant les deux hôtesses d'accueil aux grosses fesses sur petits fauteuils à surface restreintes, ajouta-t-il cyniquement.

Il prit alors son temps pour achever son chemin vers la maison qu'il distinguait déjà, il pensa pour la première fois depuis… en fait il n'avait jamais songé y penser un jour, à ces deux femmes de l'accueil à l'hôpital ACKERMANN en Allemagne. Elles étaient si pathétiques, si fades, sans intérêts. Leur manège quotidien l'exaspérait au plus au point, il avait même une fois penser à les « croquer » mais Carlisle n'aurait pas apprécier la plaisanterie et puis de toutes manières, elles auraient été remplacées par deux nouvelles femmes au grosses fesses spécialisées dans les fauteuils à faible surface de frottement à cause de leur corpulence du métier. Il en avait des stocks des femmes comme celles-ci. Pathétiquement véridique.

D'un geste souple, il sauta et atteignit une branche robuste d'un arbre qui entourait la maison blanche du shérif Swann, tous savaient dans la ville que cette maison blanche était celle du représentant de la justice dans la communauté alors même Edward qui habitait depuis peu dans la bourgade de Forks savait où se trouvait donc Bella. Surtout aidé par ses « aptitudes » qui se révélaient parfois utiles d'informations au milieu des pensées cupides et indigentes de la jeunesse Forksienne. Comme quoi à chaque malheur survient un bien.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes pour percevoir la pièce qui était la chambre de la jeune fille, il eut donc la satisfaction de s'apercevoir que c'était la fenêtre la plus à gauche du premier étage, une pièce dont il avait une vue satisfaisante, très satisfaisante au point qu'il pu discerner malgré la pénombre la jeune fille endormie. Par chance, celle-ci avait oublié de fermer ses volets. Il se reprit mentalement en se corrigeant que c'était une grave erreur de la jeune fille ; n'importe qui pouvait venir ici l'apercevoir à son insu. Il s'énerva, crispa la mâchoire et les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur la branche puis se calma lorsqu'il arriva à entendre les battements de cœur de la jeune fille endormie et deviner son souffle calme et paisible.

Il se calma alors à son tour, l'observant doucement.

Elle n'était pas jolie ni laide, non elle possédait une beauté naturelle qui la différenciait de Rosalie. Une beauté qu'il trouvait touchante, plus vraie et douce. Il pensa avec stupeur qu'elle était bien loin la petit Bella de la chambre 1917 (il sourit une nouvelle fois du hasard de ce numéro), il s'était attaché à elle, véritablement. Durant des années, il avait pensé à elle, il l'avait aimé comme un frère, comme un père mais il se rendait bien compte que cette innocence qui l'avait bien touché n'était plus là. Plus discrète du moins, enfouie sous la chevelure brune qu'elle s'amusait à mettre sur son visage. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de cette rupture durant le dernier mois, il l'avait reconnu au premier regard, à la première odeur mais il n'avait pas saisit la nuance. En la voyant ce soir là paisiblement endormie, emmêlée dans ses draps défaits, il l'a trouva belle. Elle était devenue une jeune fille magnifique quoi qu'elle fasse derrière sa longue chevelure brune, ses vêtements parfois difformes ne l'enlaidissaient pas, non ils la resplendissaient. Parce qu'elle resplendissait de naturel, de sincérité, d'amabilité, de franchise, d'Innocence. Qualités souvent oublié dans la société contemporaine. Il en appréciait d'autant plus.

Ce fut la sonnerie du réveil de la jeune fille qui le sortit de ses pensées, il avait oublié momentanément qu'elle partait pour le week-end en Californie. Il ressentit alors un sentiment étrange, un frisson intérieur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, il aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que son cœur avait fondu dans son bloc de pierre. Paradoxalement, il était soulagé que ce réveil lui rappelle le départ imminent de la jeune fille, des vampires arrivaient en ville dans la journée, plus il la savait loin mieux il s'en porterait. Du moins, il sera soulagé de la savoir en sécurité même loin de lui, même loin de ses yeux, même loin de sa protection. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle devait partir pour son propre bien.

Il avait assisté silencieusement au spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, le réveil des deux personnes qui habitaient sous ce toit, le shérif avait grogné une bonne demi-douzaine de minutes avant de sortir du lit. Bella avait été bien plus intéressante, elle avait une façon particulière de se réveiller ; elle avait gardé l'habitude de s'endormir face à la fenêtre, chose qu'elle faisait déjà enfant, puis elle avait ouvert les yeux d'un coup au contraire de Charlie. Elle avait fixé le bois quelques minutes avant de sortir de ses draps, Edward s'était bien sûr assuré qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir mais les yeux de la jeune fille l'avait enfoui loin de ses préoccupations. Ils étaient bruns, bruns clairs avec des éclats dorés, il n'avait jamais vu de si beaux yeux de toute sa vie, ils reflétaient l'intelligence, l'éveil d'esprit, son caractère taquin mais en restant tout ce qu'il y a plus de naturel et aimable. Ils étaient une cascade d'émotions.

Elle l'avait fait doucement sourire lorsqu'elle courrait chercher une affaire qu'elle avait oublié de mettre dans sa valise, il se surprit à aimer ses réactions si sincères et sa nonchalance apparente. Parce qu'il sentait qu'elle était ailleurs, pas seulement endormie mais intrigué par la fait par exemple que Charlie ait insisté durant tout le petit déjeuner qu'il la conduirait à l'aéroport. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du vieux monsieur d'insister autant mais elle céda rapidement à la plus grande satisfaction de son spectateur le plus assidu qu'il se remémorait le malaise qu'elle avait fait la veille en voiture. S'eut été bien trop dangereux de la laisser partir seule… Il l'aurait suivit.

Lorsqu'elle claqua définitivement la portière de la voiture de police, Edward ressenti un manque. Il ne la voyait plus, ne la verrait plus pendant deux jours. Elle était bien là sa bêtise, venir la voir l'avait encore fasciné qu'auparavant, il s'habituait à la voir. Chose qu'il ne désirait pas. Il se gifla mentalement son esprit. Il méritait bien cette punition après tant d'inconscience de sa part.

Il partit se dégourdir alors durant quelques heures pour se changer l'esprit. Il ne savait pas vers où il courrait mais savait qu'il faudrait qu'il soit de retour rapidement. Les vampires indésirables arrivaient en ville. Il faudra rester prudent…

Sur l'autoroute qui la menait à l'aéroport de Seattle, la voiture ronflait de contentement. Les passagers quant à eux restaient silencieux, ce n'était pas dans leur caractère de trop communiquer et possédaient aussi un penchant pour la solitude c'est pour ca qu'ils vivaient bien ensemble. Ils étaient pareils, à quelques détails près tout de même.

En regardant le soleil se lever, Bella pensait à sa journée d'hier où elle s'était trouvée au même endroit dans une fâcheuse posture où le frère d'Alice, Edward, l'avait aidé. Elle avait apprécié sa compagnie, il posait certes beaucoup de questions mais était doux et intentionné mais restait ferme par moment. Il était difficile à comprendre, tantôt elle avait rit avec lui, tantôt il y avait des silences pesants dans la voiture du jeune homme. Elle reconnaissait parfois des traits de caractères communs à ceux d'Alice, beaucoup d'humour mais lui était beaucoup plus cynique, Alice était une passionnée de shopping –ce qu'elle ne partageait pas au plus grand damne de la jeune Cullen- Edward aimait plutôt l'art en général. Alice pourtant aimait la société, elle était très ouverte alors que lui était plutôt réservé. Enfin, ils ne se ressemblaient pas énormément hormis leurs yeux, tout deux très clairs, ambrés. Leurs yeux étaient magnifiquement envoûtants.

Elle ne se rendit compte alors seulement qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport lorsque Charlie ferma sa portière. En un sursaut, elle défit sa ceinture et sortit à son tour.

Alors s'enchaînèrent les procédures, les brefs au revoir de Charlie qui n'était pas plus démonstratif qu'elle, et puis elle ne partait que pour deux jours, les vérifications d'identité, le billet d'avion, la valise à donner, les longues files d'attente.

La file d'attente fut sûrement le plus difficile à supporter. Elle avait bien un livre ou deux dans son sac à main mais elle n'était pas disposée à s'atteler sur un livre. Elle prit son mal en patiente –une nouvelle fois- et observa les personnes qui allaient embarquer avec elle au bord de cet avion. Certaines personnes étaient toujours à semi endormies, assises parfois à même le sol les yeux clos. D'autres bavardaient plus loin bruyamment, faisant à l'occasion grogner les premiers endormis.

Enfin, on annonça notre avion à l'écran. Tous eurent les mêmes gestes ; ranger les journaux, vérifier sa montre, se saisir de ses papiers et se précipiter vers les hôtesses. Pourtant tous savaient qu'ils allaient embarquer mais c'était comme instinctif. Le troupeau d'individualistes. C'est ainsi que Bella se retrouva presque aux coudes à coudes avec des inconnus, elle n'aimait pas l'esprit de masse, le fait de tous s'agglutiner les uns aux autres lui était insupportable, c'est ainsi qu'elle rejoignit le couloir qui la menait à l'avion. C'était assez étrange comme situation puisqu'à travers la double glace les futurs voyageurs pouvaient voir les passagers qui venaient de descendre de l'avion dans lequel ils s'apprêtaient à monter.

Les premiers que Bella put voir semblaient être des personnes de haute importance vue leur costume de trois pièces et la perfection sensible à l'œil du tissus. Puis des familles se suivaient, les enfants courraient pour défouler leurs jambes ou dormaient dans les bras de leurs parents aux mines aussi exténués. Des personnes seules se détachaient de ces masses puis sortirent trois personnes atypiques que la jeune fille faillit ne pas voir. A dire, elle ne les remarqua pas lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'eux mais aux, à contrario, l'avait bien vue.

L'avaient bien sentie, de surcroit.

* * *

_* « Ils l'ont vu »lâcha Alice avec angoisse._

_Son vis-à-vis se contenta d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le rocking-chair, fixant silencieusement le vide*

* * *

_

Ils s'étaient même arrêtés pour la fixer curieusement, ce n'est que la sensation de picotements dans sa nuque qui fit regarder la jeune fille en arrière. Protégeant son cou de manière instinctive (NdA :vous remarquerez que ma Bella est du genre à se protéger lorsqu'elle est en sécurité et non dans des situations qui quémanderaient cette attention…), elle tourna la tête en arrière d'un geste inconscient. Elle les vit alors à son tour. Trois silhouettes divines qui la fixaient étrangement, elle ne voyait de leur physique extraordinaire que leurs pupilles violacées. La terreur lui trembla l'échine de son dos, elle remarqua que l'homme blond arqua ostensiblement son œil à sa réaction. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, non ? C'était irrationnel !

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un homme de sa file la bouscula de l'épaule qu'elle reprit état de conscience, tel un automate, elle s'avança mécaniquement dans la file. Sentant toujours l'étrange regard des personnes qui la terrifiaient. Pour la première fois, elle prit réellement peur.

S'il n'en tenait qu'à eux, ils auraient bien casser la vitre double vitrage. Il y avait tant de sang goûteux, que saurait été un véritable festin mais les caméras de surveillance restaient trop nombreuses de ce maudit aéroport. Pourtant, spécialement la jeune fille à l'anorak bleu semblait délicieuse. A s'en damner. Pour l'éternité. Ah c'était déjà fait…

Dans tout les cas, James, lui en aurait été bien capable...

* * *

_* « C'était moins une » soupira-t-elle._

_« Nécessaire » se contenta-t-il de répondre.*_

_« TU ES UN IMBECILE »

* * *

_

Avant d'éteindre définitivement son portable (celui de Charlie mais…), elle eut la plaisante surprise de voir qu'elle avait reçu un message :

« Hey, l'ours polaire revient dans sa basse contré ? Maman ours à croisé le vilain petit canard, elle a daigné à me donner ton numéro. Tu as un portable ! Mais… mon dieu, tu te mets à la technologie ?! On se voit ce soir, si tu le peux bien sûr. Histoire de marquer le coup puisque tu arrives vers 13 heures. Sinon, j'attendrai. Peter. »

Elle lui répondit rapidement qu'il était évident qu'elle désirait le voir. Peter ? Son meilleur ami d'Arizona, une espèce de fils à papa guindé de fric mais faisant les quatre cents coups. Il l'a faisait rire, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance malgré son caractère penchant vers la provocation.

Lorsqu'elle vit finalement sa mère. Elle ria de pouvoir enfin lui reparler librement, ses préoccupations insignifiantes, ses jeux de questions-réponses dont elle était sûrement la meilleure du pays lui avait manqué. En fait, juste à la vue de sa mère, elle se sentie finalement revigorée.

« Ma Bella, mon ange, comment vas-tu ? Tu sembles bien blanche, mon dieu je vais te préparer de succulent repas et tu vas prendre le soleil pour donner un hâle à ton teint d'homme des pôles. Non non, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Isabella s'apprêtait à dire que ce n'était en rien nécessaire, pas la peine de négocier. C'est fondamental ! Allez viens, Phil nous attend à la voiture, cet aéroport n'est pas possible, tu sais ? Pas une place pour se garer, tu te doutes bien qu'il aurait bien aimé de cueillir à la sortie de cette conserve volante mais bon on fait avec ce qu'on a. Donne-moi ton bagage, il est bien léger. C'est vrai, tu ne restes que deux jours, tu ne peux pas grappiller sur des jours de cours pour rester plus longtemps?… »

Sa mère était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Unique en son genre. Exceptionnelle.

« Au fait ma grande, continuait Renée en la regardant dans le rétroviseur, tu sais que j'ai croisé Peter ? Les dieux l'ont bien gâté physiquement crois-moi mais s'il pouvait être un peu plus centré sur son travail, je suis sûre que ses parents n'en serait que plus radieux. En même temps, ils n'ont l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte. C'est un peu triste quand même je trouve, pas toi ? Si j'avais été sa mère… »

Phil, heureux compagnon d'infortune faisait des commentaires visuellement à Bella par le rétroviseur en se cachant de Renée. Il l'a faisait tellement rire qu'elle devait se mordre les joues jusqu'au sang pour rester discrète.

En fait, elle semblait avoir prit le parti de lui parler continuellement pour rattraper son retard comme elle se plaisait à le dire, alors Renée raconta tout le trajet les dernières nouvelles du voisinage. Le petit Auguste a la jambe plâtré, il a voulu faire le malin en jouant avec la planche à roulette de son frère aîné. La voisine, la vieille Louisianne a accueillit chez elle une jeune européenne qui voulait se familiariser avec la l'anglais américain, ca ne manquait pas. Toutes deux, se faisait repérer à cent mètre à la ronde tellement elles riaient ensemble malgré leur différence d'âge, enfin la jeune Mary s'était fiancée :

« Tu te rends compte ! A son âge ! Elle doit avoir seulement six mois de plus que toi et elle se retrouve déjà fiancé. C'est mauvais, elle ne connait encore rien de la vie. C'est une fille facile ou alors mal informée sur la société. Je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième version, on sait à quel point c'est une fille sérieuse mais… »

A cette nouvelle, Bella redevint sérieuse. Il est vrai qu'elle s'imaginait mal se fiancé à son âge, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et ne connaissait rien à la vie. Même, l'expérience de Renée et de Charlie lui démontrait un bel exemple sur la bêtise de se marier si jeune mais heureusement pour eux, ils s'entendaient toujours très bien.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison, la jeune fille entreprit de monter sa valise dans sa chambre. Une fois que Phil réussit à l'avoir et la monter lui-même « ca serait bête que tu fasses une chute dans mes beau escalier » dit-il malicieusement, elle la laissa choir sur son lit, abandonnant l'idée de la défaire pour la refaire le lendemain. Elle redécouvrit avec plaisir la chambre qu'elle avait quittée il y a quelques semaines, elle se sentait déjà si différentes maintenant. Revenir dans son espace vital qu'était devenue cette pièce lui était devenu indispensable ces derniers jours. Elle savourait dorénavant son état de plénitude.

Avant de rejoindre sa mère pour le dîner, elle avait trouvé en farfouillant un peu dans sa chambre un carton usagé. Curieuse, elle n'avait eut que le temps de sortir sa vieille poupée avant de descendre manger.

* * *

_*« Ce n'est pas vrai » murmura Alice.*

* * *

_

« Hey, Alice comme on se retrouve ma grande » chuchota-t-elle, émue aux larmes.

Puis elle sécha ses quelques larmes et descendit prudemment les escaliers glissant. Au cours du repas, les discussions allaient de bon train, rarement autant bavarde que ses retrouvailles avec sa mère, Bella énonçait quelques anecdotes sur sa vie à Forks qui faisait rire Renée aux larmes. Aussi, elle demanda l'autorisation de voir Peter ce soir là, de bonne grasse les adultes lui concédèrent leur unique soirée à sortir voir ses amis jusqu'à une heure raisonnable.

C'est ainsi qu'elle rejoignit à vingt et une heure le café « Bella Vita » dans lequel son ami lui avait donné rendez-vous. Le café était bondé de monde. Tout le monde semblait occupé à sa tâche, à son rôle méticuleusement. Elle aimait aller dans les cafés, voir ce monde, ces visages, ces histoires. Ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans un café -et dont peu en profite- ce sont les multiples histoires qui se rencontrent, s'échangent, se transforment et se commentent. Ainsi, les deux vieilles femmes placées derrière elle débâtaient sur le cours de la pomme de terre qui a encore gagné cinq centimes. Cela peut paraître stupide mais si elles en parlent c'est que ca peut être essentiel. Plus loin, vers la gauche, deux jeunes personnes sont attablées autour de deux cafés parlant d'un mariage, peut-être le leur, et organisant les préparatifs. C'est pathétique ce genre de situation, ces gens sont égoïstes discutant de leur bonheur au milieu de tout le monde. Egoïste.

Au fond, près du bar se trouvait deux papis qui commentaient le tournoi de rugby qui était retransmit à l'écran. Finalement si Montréal gagnait contre l'équipe des hongrois, l'échange économique entre ces deux pays empâterait ou s'épandrait. Tout dépendait de la final après tout. C'était primordial. Comme quoi le bonheur ce n'était pas nécessaire….

Il était en retard. Comme à son habitude. Elle était la seule cloche de ce damné de bar à être seule sur sa table de un mètre carré au plus, avec sa petite limonade. Quelle mansuétude. Il devait être là depuis dix minutes, il l'exaspérait. La jeune fille savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'heure, à sa maudite habitude il faisait exprès de venir en retard, pour « se faire attendre », « se faire désirer » ou encore « parce que tout ce bonifie avec le temps, même-moi ». Goujat, crétin. Elle dirait plutôt « parce que t'es un sacré crétin qui n'est pas capable d'être ponctuel, avec un pois chiche desséché qui te sert de cerveau ca serait presque compréhensible si ce n'était pas exaspérant ». Sauf qu'elle ne le dirait pas, elle le penserait pourtant très fort mais il faisait partit des rares personnes qui, par leur présence, se faisait excuser leur tord par un simple sourire… Il était haïssable par ses facultés. Et puis, cela faisait des lustres qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Puis il entra, enfin, d'une démarché nonchalant et les cheveux éparses. L'ambiance dans le café semblait avoir changé rien que par sa présence,il n'aurait pas été étonnant si les vieilles dames de derrière viennent becqueter dans sa main. Je le détestais. Alors il la vit, il sourit légèrement et s'approcha d'elle, on pourrait croire qu'il volait quand il marchait, des personnes moins averties que moi le confondraient avec un ange, l'expérience l'avait appris à rester ferme, coûte que coûte. Il s'assit finalement sur la chaise en face d'elle, pas un seul bruit n'accompagnait son mouvement, le sol n'avait pas gémit sous la chaise, celle-ci n'avait pas grincé lorsqu'il s'installa, la table ne fit point de bruit sonore (NDA, Peter n'est pas vampire). Elle détestait, elle le détestait, lui et son attitude si parfaite. Il la salua, elle ne répondit point, ses yeux se plissèrent mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer, il ne semblait pas s'en soucier réflexion faite. Il était si sûr, si fort, si lui. Il sortit une cigarette, noire pour changer, de marque Hell black pour changer, fine et longue pour changer… Il l'alluma d'un geste simple et la plaça entre son index et son annulaire, la posant légèrement sur son pouce. Ce simple geste traduisait une habitude légère, trahissait une longue histoire. Ses yeux profonds se concentrèrent sur ceux de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, elle ne voulait pas se trahir alors elle se concentrait sur son pathétique verre de limonade, elle ne céderait pas, son visage si angélique cachait un caractère de démon. Son charisme déguisait sa perfidie. Mais ca ne l'empêchait pas d'être gentil, attentif, serviable et compréhensif. Elle l'adorait. Elle l'excuserait de tout si seulement « son orgueil n'avait pas froissé le mien ». Elle leva enfin les yeux, elle avait envie de lui sortir une phrase cinglante pour lui faire payer son retard, son orgueil, d'être lui en fait :

« Bonjour Peter, comment vas-tu ? »

Il s'y attendait et sourit franchement de sa réussite. Elle détestait l'adorer celui-là. Vraiment.

Pourtant, il était réellement son meilleur ami. Ils discutèrent ensemble, longtemps, très longtemps :

« Tu es sais, dit-il entre deux souffles de cigarettes, tu es étrange. »

« -Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit, lui répondit-elle lassement en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une qualité ou un défaut, continuat-elle, ironique. Après tout mon dictionnaire me censure peut-être une partie de la définition, Je le soupçonne de ne pas tout m'expliquer. »

« -Ton humour ne change pas, pouffa-t-il, toujours aussi cynique. »

« -Le temps passe mais ne change pas, éludit-elle en l'observant allumée sa quatrième cigarette. Il expira sa fumée carbonée sur son visage. Elle grimaça d'inconfort.

Il ne changera pas lui, il restera toujours le Gaspard rebelle à la cigarette noire. « Hell Black. »

« Tes poumons s'assombrissent. »

« -Toi, ce sont tes pensées qui s'assombrissent, riat-il.

En fin de soirée, il devait être onze heure, il déposa dix francs dans la coupelle pour payer l'addition puis partit.

Peter était en fait un brave type, attentionné. Il avait percé sa carapace dès les premiers instants où ils s'étaient connus. Si différents, ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre mais leur relation n'avait jamais évolué. Elle leur plaisait ainsi. Peter était réellement gentil derrière sa carrure de Bad-boy quoi qu'en pense les gens.

Bella se concentra sur la baie vitrée du café.

Elle commanda un chocolat chaud, pour oublier le premier, et puis après tout, c'était Peter qui payait. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, l'aiguille de minuit était encore bien loin de son but. Renée savait que sa fille n'était pas du genre à sortir tard dehors, elle ne changerait pour rien au monde ce côté casanier de sa fille lorsqu'il présentait que des avantages.

De retour dans sa chambre, la jeune fille débala son carton qui l'attendait. Après s'être extasiée sur sa retrouvaille, elle en étudiait minutieusement les composantes.

* * *

_* « Courage Lala »_

_Il se leva de son siège et saisit son portable mais Alice l'arrêta dans son élan :_

_« ca ne sert à rien de lui écrire maintenant Edward, il est trop tard. Laisse la tranquille maintenant, tu as fait trop de mal. »*

* * *

_

Les photos de classe étaient des trésors inestimables, dans ce carton qui avait logé bien longtemps au fond de son armoire, elle retrouvait son enfance avec Renée : les voyages, les anniversaires, il y avait mêmes de bocaux de vert avec du sables de différentes régions, des albums souvenirs et des jouets.

Elle ne sentait pas la fatigue venir, plus le carton se vidait, plus elle s'enthousiasmait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une enveloppe.

Ce papier ne ressemblait pas aux autres qui se mélangeaient par millions dans le cartons où des dessins étaient savamment gribouillés dessus. Non ce papier était différent.

Appréhendant ce qu'elle allait y lire, elle vit une photo glisser de l'enveloppe alors qu'elle l'ouvrait.

Sur cette photo, elle s'y reconnu en blouse blanche. Une blouse d'hôpital jugea-t-elle. C'était, apparemment, bien avant qu'elle connaisse Renée mais elle s'en souvenait que difficilement. Cette période lui était très floue dans son esprit.

Sur cette photo, en arrière elle vit une silhouette.

Une silhouette aux cheveux roux cuivré et des yeux ambrés. Cette bouche, ce regard…

Elle le connaissait.

Elle l'avait déjà vu, récemment mais où ?

Elle se frappa le front, maudissant sa bêtise. Il ne se pouvait ! Elle ne pouvait pas connaître cet homme aujourd'hui, une dizaine d'année plus tard, onze ans d'après la date de publication de cette photo, il ne se pouvait qu'il existât toujours ! Du moins dans cette enveloppe corporelle. Le temps, les souçis, les expériences changeaient un homme à jamais, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque instant changeait un homme. Le formaient, le transformeraient à leurs guises ! Mais pourtant, elle en était certaine. Elle connaissait son visage.

De rage, de désespoir aussi peut-être, elle se leva et arpenta la pièce en faisant de grands pas. Elle se souvenait maintenant de cette chambre sombre, de ces pupilles dorées qui la rassuraient autrefois. Pourtant ! Elle en était certaine, elle connaissait ce visage, non par souvenir mais par habitude. Là était la différence.

Mais où l'avait-t-elle vu ?

Elle plissa le front, les lèvres pincées elle se ressaisit de l'enveloppe. Avec cette photo, elle en avait oubliée qu'il y avait une lettre qui l'attendait. Qui attendait à être relue.

_« Ma chère Bella,_

_Je ne sais clairement quoi te dire. Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras ma lettre, peut être liras-tu les grandes lignes maintenant et si tu ne jettes pas la lettre, plus tard, lorsque tu seras une magnifique grande fille, peut être comprendras-tu mon intention._

_Ma Bella, moi et ma famille partons. Tu as sûrement rencontré mon père, tu sais le médecin blond, il a reçu une demande urgente d'un pays en Afrique pour aider des malades, nous prenons l'avion dans une heure. J'aimerai te voir et te dire moi-même au revoir mais cela m'est impossible. L'avion n'attend pas._

_C'est égoïste, je le sais, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander. J'aimerai que tu prennes soin de toi, que tu sois heureuse, que tu aies une bonne santé, que tu guérisses, que tu grandisses, que tu fasses ta vie. Tu deviendras une magnifique et intelligente femme. J'espère que tu te marieras. Vis heureuse promets le moi._

_De plus, je te demande de ne pas pleurer. Tu dois être heureuse, tu le mérite. Ne pleure pas je t'en pris, je ne le mérite pas et le mériterais jamais._

_C'est une courte lettre, il me reste peu de temps, adieu Bella. Fais ta vie. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. De toute façon, je n'étais pas une bonne fréquentation._

_Fais attention à toi._

_Haïs moi, cela te sera plus facile et à moi aussi._

_Edward Cullen »_

Edward Cullen… ce nom lui était familier. Les rouages de son esprit grinçaient, attendant le déclic de la raison pour en connaître sa vérité. Il n'attendait que ca, que la jeune fille fasse le rapprochement entre ses connaissances… Il se fit.

« Mon Dieu » pleura-t-elle.

« Edward Cullen… Edward Cullen… EDWARD CULLEN » hurla-t-elle.

_*A des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, ce jeune vampire se trouvait sous la pluie battante pour accentuer son propre chagrin et admettre les reproches de Bella Swann. Il ne pouvait louper une seule seconde de cet instant, Alice lui envoyait que trop bien toutes ces images terribles. Volontairement, évidement.*_

« Ma chérie, tout va bien ? » Demanda sa mère à travers la porte de sa chambre.

Elle reprit contenance quelques instants, releva la tête et sécha ses larmes. Assise avec la lettre à la main, elle ne se déplaça pas pour rassurer sa mère mais se contenta de répondre d'un ton neutre qu'elle maitrisait difficilement :

« Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Lorsque les pas de Renée se firent sourds, elle put enfin pleurer de son saoul. Edward Cullen. Son cœur se serra, elle le haïssait. Oui, elle le haïssait dorénavant, elle se souvenait de l'espoir qu'il lui avait donné. De sa grande tristesse qui avait suivit son départ. C'était un lâche. Oh que oui, elle le maîtrisait. De tout son être, de toute sa chair.

L'étau dans son cœur de resserra, allongé sur le parquet faisant face à la vitre sombre de sa chambre, elle pleura toute la nuit. De tout son désespoir, de toute sa rage. Elle ne voulait plus s'en souvenir, elle arrachait ses cheveux, mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas crier. Elle était prise de spasme, les haut-le-coeur s'enchaînaient comme des diables, elle souffrait indéfiniment. La douleur, la douleur, toujours la douleur s'installait dans son être.

* * *

_*En travers de la fenêtre, il pouvait sentir le regard accusateur de sa jeune sœur, il courut plus loin pour échapper à ses reproches. En vain…*

* * *

_

Il avait trahi son cœur d'enfant. L'avait fait vivre les pires cauchemars que furent ces longs mois d'absence jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'en sortir. Par l'amour de Renée. Edward Cullen était un être méprisable. Elle lui ferait payer. D'une quelconque manière.

Ce qui, bien plus tard dans la nuit, lui vain à l'esprit fut l'étrangeté de cet homme. Certes il était haïssable mais cela accordait-il l'éternité ?

* * *

_Verdict? _

_Le prochain chapitre, vous allez me detester... Ais-je assouvis vos attentes ? Je sais que c'est un chapitre ô combien important. Reproches?_

_On essaye de dépasser les 200 reviews ?_

_Mrsheadly_


	20. Chapitre Dix Neuvième

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour ! Surprise ? Je vous publie aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre, très court mais qui m'est important pour la structure de mon histoire. Ce chapitre n'est pas très habituel, en espérant que vous aimerez… Ma fiction a fêté ses un an et je m'en suis pas rendu compte ! Je voudrais toutes vous remercier pour vos encouragements, je n'ai pas de bêta parce que je ne désire pas que quelqu'un lise un chapitre avant Lou qui m'est devenu plus importante semaine par semaine. Je suis toujours aussi émue pour chaque review, c'est un plaisir d'être ici. Vous m'avez tant apporté personnellement. C'est riche. _

_**Nb :**__ Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas, souvenz vous du premier et du début du deuxième chapitre pour comprendre ma trame ;)_

_A Vous,_

_MrsHeadly_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre Dix-Neuvième :**

_Douce insomnie._

Il y a des choses en tant qu'auteur dont j'ai le devoir de vous faire part. L'héroïne de cette histoire, la dénommée Isabella Marie Swann –Bella- est au plus mal. S'il me faut vous l'énoncer de but en blanc de façon si soudaine et si franche au court de ce récit où je m'autorise cette singulière apparition, c'est pour ne pas oublier cette jeune fille que la vie ne fait plus si jeune, enfermée dans sa chambre sombre au corps éprit de spasmes. Sombre non parce que la jeune adolescente avait fermé ses volets, non elle n'en avait pas eut la force mais sombre parce que la nuit avait accueillit ses larmes telle une mère veillant sur son enfant.

Allongée en position fœtale au milieu de ses draps, Bella se perdait dans les méandres de ses souvenirs douloureux. Seule la clarté de la lune transparaissant en travers de ses fenêtres lui permettait de distinguer entre ses larmes les quelques repères suffisants à recomposer sa chambre mentalement.

On pourrait croire que cette jeune fille se cherchait du mal à s'oublier dans ses cauchemars, ce qui était d'une certaine façon véridique, on ne peut l'en accuser mais aussi avait-elle découvert que le stade de la douleur n'était que temporaire, que derrière la douleur morale et/ou physique offrait la délicieuse récompense du bien-être paradoxale qu'on tirait de cette douleur lancinante.

Comme lorsqu'après un tsunami paraissait le désert.

Elle attendait toujours ce stade de récompense…

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, perdue dans ses draps et essayait en vain de sécher ses joues humidifiées par les torrents lacrymaux qui ne cessaient de couler. Elle se rappelait de cette période de sa vie, le retour de Phoenix lorsqu'elle avait découvert la boîte en carton qu'elle avait retrouvé au fonds de son ancienne armoire. Il lui était difficile de croire que cela remontait à seulement quelques heures peut-être vingt-quatre ou plus. Elle ne discernait plus la notion du temps. Tout lui semblait aujourd'hui si différent.

Elle regarda sa main gauche comme pour se rassurer que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu était vrai. Puis un nouveau spasme la prit de revers ; la douleur la fit se cabrer une nouvelle fois, oui tout cela était bien réel. Tout cela c'était bien passé. Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle ne savait si rêver ne lui aurait été moins douloureux.

Elle se redressa soudainement, fixa la fenêtre où _Il_ était venu une fois la consoler.

Son esprit tinta, non cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait vécu tout ces tracas. Tous ses traqua qu'elle vit défiler une nouvelle fois dans son esprit…


	21. Chapitre Vingtième

**Note de l'auteur **_**:**__ Bonjour ! On remercie la neige et l'absence nocturne de Morphée qui me poussent à publier plus tôt que prévu ! Je le répète je suis absolument désolée de ne pas publier aussi souvent que je le voudrai mais j'ai des priorités scolaires à tenir et la fatigue le soir des cours ne me donne pas assez d'énergie pour écrire (c'est fatiguant d'écrire !). Mais je suis régulièrement sur fanfiction pour me tenir au courant des nouveautés, si vous voulez que je passe sur votre fanfiction, conseillez la moi._

**Rappel :** _Bella passe un week end chez Renée en Arizona, là-bas elle rejoint son meilleur ami Peter avec lequel elle a une conversation particulière… Le soir, elle découvre un vieux carton au fond de son placard et découvre des souvenirs d'un passé lointain…_

_Je vous souhaite de merveilleuses fêtes et beaucoup de bonheur !_

_A vous,_

_MrsHeadly

* * *

_

**Chapitre vingtième :**

_Il y a des matins où l'on sent qu'on devrait rester chaudement installé sous la couette toute la journée. Celle-ci en était une. Elle aurait du louper son avion comme elle avait faillit le faire. Cela lui aurait été préférable. A elle comme à tous…_

« Sinon, le temps était bon là-bas? » Toussa Charlie.

La voiture du shérif progressait sur le chemin du retour. La jeune fille était arrivée il y a peu et s'était butée à ne pas parler. Ainsi, le shérif Swann se trouvait à devoir meubler la conversation pour atténuer le silence morbide qui s'installait dans l'habitacle de la vieille voiture de service. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Pourtant malgré ses efforts, aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de la jeune fille, elle restait muette les yeux fixés sur les tracés blancs de la route. Il se trouvait alors dans une situation inconfortable qui le faisait répéter ses questions sans qu'il s'en rende lui-même compte…

« Sinon, le t… »

« -OUI, le temps était bon en Arizona comme d'habitude ! » Répondit Bella de manière énergique en s'agitant brusquement.

Après son intervention, le vieillard ne se risqua plus à prononcer une seule parole et la jeune fille retrouva son silence.

La radio crépita soudainement dans un bruit désagréable durant quelques longues secondes. Il fallut alors se restreindre à continuer la route dans un silence le plus complet, Charlie souffla d'exaspération. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé le retour de la jeune fille, il pensait que cette escale lui aurait fait du bien pourtant. Décidemment, il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux femmes ! Il se mit à établir plusieurs hypothèses, la plus probable selon lui, était qu'elle aurait souhaité rester avec Renée mais pourquoi avait-elle pris l'avion dans ce cas là ? Il continua à cogiter en silence, s'empêchant de regarder la jeune fille à ses côtés, jusqu'à se que le poste hurla un message pour le shérif :

« Alerte, Alerte, on signale un corps sans vie sur la RN 428 entre Seattle et Forks, à 10 km de Forks. Toutes les voitures de police sont appelés à s'y rejoindre. Alerte, Alerte… »

« Flûte » Grogna Charlie. Il se saisit alors de son microphone et parla : « je suis en chemin, j'y serai dans moins de dix minutes. » puis il appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur en enclenchant la sirène de son automobile. « Désolé Bella, une urgence… » Celle-ci pour toute réponse, se tassa encore plus profondément dans son siège, toujours murée derrière son silence.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement sur le lieu où le corps avait été retrouvé, les policiers déjà en stationnement constatant l'arrivée du shérif dirigeaient l'automobile à travers les bois. C'était dans une clairière sombre et boueuse qu'avait été trouvé un homme, des banderoles jaunes et noires encadraient le lieu de l'accident. Lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture, un homme se dirigea vers le chef Swann à pas vifs :

« Chef ! Nous avons trouvé un corps… »

« -Je le sais déjà sergent Stewart, allez au concret ! »

«- hé bien », bredouilla-t-il en jetant un œil vers l'adolescente qui se tenait à leur côté. Il frotta ses mains noueuses l'une contre l'autre et parla : « un promeneur a signalé le corps vers 17h50, le temps que les services de police se déploient, il y a bien une demi-heure d'attente ce qui explique que tous viennent d'arrivée… Donc je disais, un homme de cinq ans cinq ans, vidé de ton son sang. Le médecin légiste reste sans voix, il exige un transfert du corps immédiat à son laboratoire mais nous vous attendions. »

« Hum, Charlie toussa gravement puis reprit la parole : un nom ? »

Bella qui se trouvait près d'eux leva pour la première fois les yeux vers les représentants de l'ordre. Le regard dissimulé par sa tignasse brune, elle redoutait la réponse du sergent. Tous ici se connaissait, de près ou de loin, tous savait qui vivait dans telle maison, qui était en contact avec un tel. N'apercevant pas le corps, elle s'intéressait elle aussi à la réponse du sergent.

« Heum, hé bien c'est une nouvelle assez difficile… »

«- Parlez ! » S'exclama brutalement le shérif Swann « vous connaissez le nom ou pas ? »

C'était la première fois que Bella voyait Charlie dans cet état. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de le suivre dans ses investigations, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle l'accompagnait. Si personne n'avait bronché à sa présence sur les lieux, c'était une nouvelle fois à cause des contacts tissés dans Forks. Tous savaient qui elle était même sans l'avoir jamais vu.

« Le révérend Weber, monsieur » marmonna Stewart après quelques secondes de trouble.

Sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée durant les dernières vingt quatre heures, Bella laissa échapper un « Mon dieu » en mettant la main sur ses lèvres. Ses jambes flageolèrent dangereusement. Les yeux embués par la douleur, elle fixa son tuteur avec lequel elle dialogua silencieusement. Aucun mot ne pouvait caractériser les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Au cours des derniers jours, elle avait été une bombe à sentiments mais cette nouvelle acheva la douleur qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules.

Angela Weber, la fille ainée du révérend ne méritait certainement pas ce nouveau coup tragique du destin. Agée de 18, elle avait autant vécue qu'une femme ayant passé la trentaine, c'est ce qui lui donnait son humour cynique (qu'elle cachait à son père pieu) et la responsabilité mêlée à la maturité qui se dégageaient de son regard. C'était une jeune femme formidable. Sa mère était morte en couche alors que naissait Louis, le petit frère d'Angela âgé aujourd'hui de quatre ans. Elle avait alors endossé le rôle de femme au foyer, très sérieuse, elle s'investissait dans ses études et sortait rarement. C'est une raison aussi qui avait poussé Bella à sortir à la Push avec leurs amis pour profiter du temps.

« Je… je vais marcher vers là… là-bas » bégaya Bella entre ses larmes en désignant un endroit de ses mains.

« -D'accord mais ne pars pas trop loin, il va être bientôt 19 heure et le ciel va bientôt s'assombrir. Fais attention à toi, _les lieux ne sont peut-être pas sûr_…» Lui répondit Charlie avec une émotion mal dissimulée. Il était si bouleversé qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de sa bêtise.

Règle de survie numéro 121 : ne jamais s'aventurer seul dans les environs d'un lieu de crime…

Lui aussi devait être chamboulé par cette nouvelle, le révèrent était un de ses vieux amis qu'il appréciait malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très croyant. Il renifla et parti découvrir le corps alors que la jeune fille parti presque en courant vers les bois, là où elle pourrait pleurer de son saoul à l'abri du regard des autres.

Comme toujours…

Elle continua à courir en trébuchant malgré elle, s'accrochant parfois à la cime des arbres qui s'élevait le long de son chemin…

C'était au cours d'une partie de chasse que survint la vision d'Alice. Alors qu'Emmett allait croquait un sanglier en imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'un ours. Jasper, lui, poursuivait un renard roux terrifié. Rosalie se jouait de ses longs cheveux blonds en suivant tranquillement un lièvre qui rejoignait en hâte son habitat. Esmée et Carlisle discutaient en chassant des heures de gardes de ce dernier et Edward suçait déjà le sang d'un chevreuil. C'est à cet instant précis qu'Alice cria de surprise. Toute la famille se rejoint prestement, craignant la vision de la cadette. Lorsqu'elle parlât pour la partager aux autres, Carlisle du retenir Edward fermement par l'épaule. Prévoyant la réaction violente de son fils.

« Ils sont ici, il a attaqué un homme » pleura Alice en se réfugiant dans les bras de son compagnon.

« -Qui ca ? »

« -Laurent, Victoria et James. Il a attaqué le révérant Weber, James l'a attaqué. »

« -Mon Dieu ! » S'exclama Esmée.

« -Ils sont ici » S'énerva Edward maintenant maintenu par Carlisle et Emmett.

« -Que fait-on ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« -On reste ici et on se fait une partie de dès, je suis sûr qu'on va s'amuser à moins de nous mettre en ronde et coiffer le voisin de devant ! Que suis-je bête ! »

« -Et voilà, Edi le cynique de retour » S'amusa Emmett.

« - Ca suffit vous deux. Edward tu te calmes immédiatement ou c'est vraiment ce qu'il va se passer » Tonna Carlisle.

Celui-ci ainsi que Emmett se tournèrent instantanément vers lui, abasourdis.

« Où sont-ils » Demanda Carlisle calmement à Alice qui était toujours dans les bras de Jasper.

« Deux kilomètres Nord-Ouest »

Ils partirent ainsi, le plus rapide fut évidement Edward qui lorsqu'il arriva sur place se précipita sur la gorge d'un homme blond et la plaqua contre un arbre. Provoquant ainsi un bruit digne d'un tonnerre qui retentit dans toute la plaine.

« Edward, quel plaisir » Rit ce dernier.

Celui-ci siffla de colère et pressa un peu plus ses doigts sur la nuque de sa future victime. Le visage ferme, les yeux froids d'une rage contenu pour l'instant, Edward n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un monstre. Du moins depuis quelques années…

« Edward relâche-le immédiatement »

C'était Carlisle qui venait d'arriver, bien qu'il avait parlé d'un ton calme cette phrase était un ordre qu'Edward avait perçut très clairement. Alors il détacha très doucement son étreinte sur James alors que le reste de la famille saluait Victoria et Laurent.

« Et bien, dit platement James maintenant libéré d'Edward, quelle arrivée ! »

« -Nous avons eu vent de votre visite dans la région, nous tenions à vous passer le bon jour en tant que vieux amis mais une nouvelle bien tragique nous est parvenu, regretta le doyen de famille. »

« -Vous voulez parlez de mon écartade, pouffa James, bien regrettable en effet mais cet homme dégageait un tel fumet. Certes pas si éloquent que d'autres mais j'avais soif. Terriblement soif… »

« -Tu connaissais pourtant la règle, James »

Victoria prit alors la parole pour défendre son compagnon :

« C'était un peu amusant, d'accord il a violé les règles mais c'était dent pour dent, œil pour œil. Il était instable depuis l'aéroport, nous avons croisé une jeune fille à l'odeur terriblement tentante (Edward se tendit à ses mots), même Laurent en a juré par tous les saints. Et puis, alors que nous nous promenions, nous avons rencontré ce vieil homme qui s'avérait révérant… »

« Que c'était drôle, Laurent était révérant et nous en rencontrions un, seul dans les bois à la cueillette de champignons… »

« -Que c'était drôle » Reprit glacialement Edward avant de recevoir un coup de Jasper qui l'appelait à se calmer.

« -Très amusant je dirait même ! » S'exclama une voix qui venait des bois.

« -Quel humour ! »Ria une voix de femme, « exquis ! N'est-ce pas Caïus ? »

« -En effet Jane » Répondit-il en apparaissant.

C'est ainsi que le clan Volturi apparut dans la clairière, surgissant des bois d'un même mouvement. Les peintures faites d'eux depuis leurs siècles d'existence ne rendaient pas justice à leur beauté ni à leur force. Leurs robes claquaient l'air d'un bruit sec, leurs uniformes sombres les rendaient incroyablement beaux. Dangereusement beaux. Seule Jane se dépareillait, comme toujours. Ses cheveux blonds mettait en valeur son regard d'acier et prévenait ses ennemis que malgré son apparence juvénile se cachait derrière un monstre à l'affût du sang. Leurs yeux écarlates illuminaient le visage et leurs fines lèvres leur donnaient toute la grâce digne de leur espèce.

« Mes chers amis ! » S'exclama Aro.

« -Aro, quelle surprise » lui répondit Carlisle lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes sur ce continent ? »

« -Les affaires et les femmes ! Nos femmes (ils les désignaient par sa main, elles se tenaient toutes derrière dans leur grande robe sombre) désiraient changer d'air. Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour mais nous avons cru entendre un coup de tonnerre, ce qui est étonnant vu que le temps n'est pas orageux alors notre curiosité nous a amené à vous. »

« -Edward encore et toujours » Rit Emmett.

Celui-ci siffla pour toute réponse.

« Edward ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. Que fais-tu seul en arrière ? »

« -Je sauvegarde la vie de ce vaurien » grogna-t-il en désignant de la tête le fier James.

« -J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais attaqué un homme innocent sur le territoire des Cullen, mauvais mauvais, dit Aro en ce tournant vers le coupable, n'est-ce pas Caïus ? »

« -Mauvais, mauvais. »Reprit Caïus en secouant la tête en signe de négation.

« -Voyez-vous Cher James, Carlisle est un ami de longue date. Je n'aime pas qu'on le chiffonne, reprit Aro. »

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est décevant » Siffla Alec.

« -Cela mérite sanction » S'exclama Demetri près de Jane. Celle-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation avec un sourire attentif.

James se raidit ostensiblement à ce propos.

« Ne croyez-vous pas que cela est exagéré ? » murmura-t-il.

« Voyons, en décevant notre bien aimé Carlisle vous nous décevez par la même occasion ! »

Alice et Edward froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant. Tout cela était bien trop facile, bien trop gentil de la part des Volturi. Quelque chose se tramait. La jeune vampire forçait les limites de son pouvoir afin de deviner l'avenir mais en vain, elle n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée des Volturi dans la région, cela la dérangeait fortement mais à fortiori ne pas prévoir l'avenir qu'elle prévoyait en elle-même difficile la rendait acide.

« Oh » S'exclama précipitamment Aro en tapant ses mains, « Nous avons de la visite ! »

Tous regardèrent l'endroit que fixait celui-ci. Dans un tas de feuillet apparut une silhouette. C'était un humain…

Une humaine précisément.

Tout se passa alors très vite, tandis que James inhalait son odeur, Edward qui se trouvait au fond de clairière courra devant la jeune humaine qu'il avait reconnu avant tout le monde. Il se mit entre Bella et le reste de l'assemblée. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de Bella. La jeune fille ne comprit pas, ne comprit pas pourquoi tant de gens s'étaient assemblée au milieu des bois, en travers de ses larmes elle distinguait une silhouette qui la dissimulait de ses gens. Une personne arriva à ses côtés, elle la reconnu en tant qu'Alice Cullen. De surprise, elle hoqueta en portant la main à ses lèvres. La vampire l'enlaça tendrement, laissant la jeune fille pleurer le père de son amie. La personne qui se trouvait devant elle du entendre ses gémissements puisqu'elle se retourna brièvement vers elle. Le soleil qui se couchait offrait une lumière chaude qui traversait les feuilles des arbres humides en cette saison. C'est par le reflet de ses cheveux bronze qu'elle comprit qu'elle le connaissait.

Alice Cullen était à sa gauche.

Edward Cullen en face d'elle.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de nouveau, alors les yeux baissé Edward se retournât faisant face à la faim de James et à la curiosité des Volturis. Le visage crispé, il fixa chacun des membres des clans à l'affût du moindre geste d'attaque.

D'ailleurs l'ainée du clan italien parla de nouveau :

« Quelle surprise ! Décidemment nous allons de surprise en surprise ! Enchanté jeune demoiselle, je suis Aro Volturi. Vous êtes ? »

Edward et Alice se tendirent près d'elle.

« Isabella Swann » chuchota-t-elle.

« Bella Swann ! Quelle heureuse rencontre n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Edward dans les yeux.

Un clin d'œil accompagna ses paroles. Le vieux vampire avait compris ce que représentait la jeune fille et le vampire qui lui faisait face le fixait de ses yeux. Les Cullen approchèrent silencieusement autour de Bella, se parant à toute attaque plausible.

« Reste calme James, averti Caïus en approchant d'Aro. Voyez vous très chère, enchaîna-t-il en faisant un courbette à la jeune humaine, cet homme est condamné par la cour ci présente à mort. »

Le visage de Bella évoqua sa terreur.

« Vous vous demandez certainement de quoi est-il accusé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vampire annonçait ses paroles tel un acteur, il jouait son rôle de théâtre ; le procureur. Il parcourait l'assemblée qui formait un cercle alors que le soleil se couchait.

« He bien, tonna-t-il, cet homme est accusé d'avoir tué le révérant Weber âgé de cinquante cinq ans il y a maintenant quarante cinq minutes et trente deux secondes. Auriez-vous une nouvelle question mademoiselle la juge ? »

« -Je… heu… l'arme du crime ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

L'assemblée semblait retenir son souffle, chacun d'eux fixaient Caïus et Aro qui se trouvaient au centre du cercle alors que deux énormes hommes se saisirent du dénommé James bien que ce dernier se montraient violent envers eux.

« -Ses crocs »

Les paroles du vampire tonnèrent dans la clairière. Edward et Alice se rapprochèrent de Bella alors que celle-ci regardait attentivement le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Co… Comment »

Ce fut au tour d'Aro de répondre :

« Normalement ma chère Isabella… » Commença-t-il.

« -Bella » reprit-elle instinctivement. Edward qui se trouvait à ses coté se frappa le front à ses paroles alors et le fixa d'un regard noir.

« -Vous disiez ? » Reprit l'homme.

« -Je préfère Bella, juste Bella » bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

« -Très bien Chère Bella. Je disais donc que normalement personnes ne doit savoir ce que vous avez découvert mais il semblerait que vous êtes particulière, dit-il en regardant Edward qui se crispa à ces mots. Après un futur arrangement avec certaines personnes et quelques heureux évènements rien n'ira à l'encontre au fait que vous connaissiez ce secret ».

Bella était perdu à ses mots. Un secret ? Que faisait Edward ici. D'ailleurs, elle haïssait le fait de se trouver en sécurité près de lui, elle ne lui avait pas pardonné et n'était pas prête à faire ce pas. Elle avait vécu un enfer durant vingt quatre heures de douleur et s'était promis de l'éviter au possible malgré la curiosité mal placée qui naissait sous son mystère. Le mystère Edward Cullen.

« Regardez ceci, dit Alec en se saisissant de James par la mâchoire. Ouvre ta mâchoire, toi ! Regardez ceci, dit-il langoureusement, des longs et beaux crocs. Savez-vous comment sont-ils arrivés là ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« Alec, est-ce sûr ? » Demanda Jane, qui se trouvait non loin derrière lui.

« Bien sûr puisque le triumvirat l'a décidé » S'énerva Dimitri à ses côtés.

« Suffit » Claqua Aro qui se dégustait de la scène où James se trouvait comme personnage principal en tant que victime.

« Nous, tous ici présent, annonça Caïus théâtralement, sommes des créatures de la nuit ! Lui Demetri, Elle Jane, Lui Laurent, Elle Rosalie, Lui Carlisle, Elle Maria ma tendre épouse, Elle Alice Cullen et Lui EDWARD CULLEN. Tous ! Tous ! Sommes des vampires ! Tous possédons des crocs, tous ne mourrons pas, jamais nous ne mourrons créatures éternelles… »

Bella commença à vaciller sur ses jambes et la nausée lui montait l'œsophage. Bien qu'il sentait la jeune fille rétissante au fait qu'il soit à ses côtés, il ne put s'empêcher de caler le dos de Bella contre son torse afin qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas. « Tiens bon, c'est bientôt fini » lui murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que des larmes se formaient sous ses cils. « Aie confiance, s'il te plait. Tu ne crains rien de ma part » ajouta-t-il dans un soufflement.

Pendant ce temps, Caïs continuait son laïus :

« Or ce vampire a enfreint la règle des Cullen qui établissait le fait que personne ne doit attaquer un humain dans les environs de Seattle. Pas bien, pas bien. Justice doit être faite ! Nous les Volturi établissons la loi et il se trouve que Carlisle Cullen est un vieil ami. Vous l'avez déçu alors vous nous décevez. Recevez la mort ! »

« -Non, non ! »Cria Victoria.

Aro s'approcha lentement de James et lui murmura quelques mots qui firent réagir James puisque celui-ci lui cracha dessus pour toute réponse.

« Elegant ! Mais cela ne m'aide pas à changer d'avis sur votre personne, siffla-t-il glaciale. A votre mauvaise haleine. »

Puis il rompit le coup de James en seul craquement.

Bella frissonna de tout son long.

Curieusement, après cette scène épouvantable la bonne humeur égaya les Volturi qui discutaient joyeusement entre eux. Se sentant de mal en pi, la jeune humaine tourna lentement les talons et parla d'un ton hésitant :

« Je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais rentrer chez moi pour me coucher le plus vite possible sous ma couette. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire… oui je vais faire ca… »

« -Voyons ma jeune amie, ria Aro, ne partez pas si vite. LA fête va commencer ! »

« -Je… je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Voyons, revenez » Insista-t-il.

Alice arriva aux côtés de la jeune fille, prit son visage en coupe et lui murmura quelques mots » je suis désolée de ce qui arrive Bella, je ne l'avais pas prévu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais suis moi. Ils n'oseront pas te faire de mal. »

« Caïus mon vieil ami » Appela Aro.

« -Plait-il ? »

« -J'ai envie d'une bien belle fête. »

Jane s'approcha en tapant des mains « une fête ? »

« Un révérent est mort aujourd'hui (à ces mots Bella se convulsa mais se reprit prestement ;ce n'était pas le moment. Il lui fallait encore attendre). Quoi de plus normal d'honorer sa mort ? Je vous le demande, alors j'ai envie d'une fête joyeuse. Et savez-vous ce que l'on va faire ? »

Tous se regardèrent sans comprendre, Alice enlaçait Bella pour la protéger des vampires alors qu'Edward s'occupait à sonder l'esprit des convives. Malheureusement, il ne put deviner ce que voulais Aro. Il frémit d'horreur à imaginer ce que planifiait le doyen des Volturi et envisageait les plans d'attaque afin de protéger Bella.

Sa Bella qui savait_ tout_.

Il frémit derechef.

« Il nous faut un évènement religieux heureux. »

« -Evidement, acquisa Jane tout sourire. »

Aro s'approcha de Bella et fit parcourir ses doigts glacés le long de son visage, ignorant les Cullen qui s'approchait de lui, méfiants. Puis de la même main, il refit ce geste sur le visage d'Edward.

« Edward, annonca-t-il en se retournant vers les Volturi. Il fit quelques pas et reprit d'un sourire cynique ; je te présente dans les bras de ta sœur :

_Isabella Marie Cullen, ta femme._ »

C'est à cet instant que le noir se fit. Bella avait perdu connaissance.

_Elle aurait bien mieux fait de louper son avion le matin même…

* * *

_

_Je vous présente mes meilleurs vœux pour les fêtes de fins d'année, beaucoup de joie et de bonheur !_

_Il ne tient qu'à vous à ce que je publie un nouveau chapitre, seuls vos commentaires m'avertiront si mon histoire vous plait ou pas. Prenez deux secondes à poster un petit mot, s'il vous plait ! Je suis personnellement très décue mais je ne pouvais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps._

_Review ?_


	22. Chapitre Vingtetunième

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonne lecture. Au passage je m'excuse pour mes envolées dans mes descriptions, en espérant que cela vous satisfasse. _

_A vous,

* * *

_

**Chapitre vingt-et-unième :**

Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, la pluie rythmait de son panache l'atmosphère de la demeure. Ce soir-là, le temps pas clément. Les gouttelettes d'eau de déchaînaient, poursuivaient leur ligne de vie au fur et à mesure que les éléments leur permettaient. On est tous dépendant de quelque chose, surtout les molécules qui répondent aux lois intransigeantes qui construisent la nature. Qui la fondent. Qui la détruisent. Impitoyable.

Les gouttelettes d'eau ont pour même composition les célèbres molécules H20, deux molécules d'hydrocarbone et une d'oxygène. L'oxygène… tous ce qui est sur terre en nécessitent, ou presque… Pourtant, même si elles ont pour même composition, elles n'ont pas la même origine ni la même valeur. Les premières, issues de mère nature, naissent des nuages et donnent vie sur terre. C'est gouttelettes sont indispensables à la vie. Les secondes ne le sont pas. Elles sont même craintes. Elles apparaissent de la plissure des paupières et expriment la tristesse. La peur. La contrainte. La haine. Toute personne connait ses abus, les évite de peur d'être découvert. On les refoule, on les cache. Mais certains auraient bien besoin de pleurer.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un jour tout à fait habituel, ces eaux se rejoignaient, se mêlaient, s'enfuyaient. La pluie battait les carreaux, et les larmes striaient le visage affligé de la jeune fille. Enfouie sous les draps, se battant parfois même contre ceux-ci dans un mouvement de rage. Elle était perdue entre pleurs et colère, elle ne savait plus s'il lui fallait ressentir de la tristesse ou de la haine. De ses mains elle se frappait la poitrine pour exprimer sa frustration. D'épuisement, elle s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves et troublé.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Carlisle avança légèrement son siège, le visage ferme il répondit à Alice qui venait d'énoncer clairement ce que tous pensaient.

« Il va falloir prendre des décisions, les bonnes. Notre équilibre est en difficulté et plus d'une âme saigne »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Tous savaient ce qu'Edward faisait seul dans la forêt il essayait de se calmer d'une quelconque manière mais la violence avait dépassé sa tristesse. Au bruit, on devinait qui avait frappé de son poing un arbre. Esmée cligna des yeux, ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre.

« Comment se porte Bella ? » souffla-t-elle. La situation de la jeune fille l'inquiètait.

«-Elle dort maintenant mais sa nuit va être difficile, comme nous nous y attendions, répondit Alice, je suis restée avec elle après qu'Edward l'ait déposé sur son lit, elle n'avait pas conscience de notre présence autour d'elle, comme si elle ne nous voyait pas. Mais Edward s'est enfui… »

«-Ne porte pas de jugement sur ton frère » la réprimanda Carlisle.

Elle serra la mâchoire.

« Nous devons garder Bella près de nous pour assurer sa sécurité » suggéra Esmée.

Jasper prit alors la parole pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée :

« Cela serait une bonne idée mais je doute que tout le monde soit d'accord »

L'ambiance était pesante, seuls les murmures de ces personnes interrompaient le rythme monotone de la pluie qui raisonnait dans la pièce.

Un craquement plus fort se fit entendre un arbre venait de céder sous la rage d'Edward. Alice pouvait voir la scène depuis ses prémonitions, la tristesse de son frère transpirait sur son visage. La pluie l'accablait d'autant plus, faisant de la scène un triste tableau de désespoir.

« Bien joué Eddy, il finira déforestateur ! » S'exclama Emmett depuis le salon en se frappant les mains. Celui-ci se prit une gifle de sa compagne qui la somma de se tenir correctement vue la situation.

« -Il faut qu'il se calme » dit Jasper.

« -Laissez-le tranquille » les supplia Esmée.

«-Non, nous n'avons pas à le laisser là-bas alors que nous devons nous réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire, gronda Rosalie dont la fureur montait. En plus, cet égoïste laisse Bella seule dans sa chambre, seule, dans une tristesse effroyable alors qu'il se dit l'aimer ! Edward est égoïste, inconscient et irresponsable. Il n'assume pas la situation alors qui va aider l'autre fille qui ne comprend rien à la situation ? Alice est restée près d'elle et lui ? Parti ! » Elle finit sa tirade en criant presque. Elle était totalement hors d'elle.

« -Emmett et Rosalie allez chasser. Prenez votre temps pour vous calmer, nous parlerons de la situation plus tard » exigea le doyen de la famille.

Les concernés se levèrent, approuvant l'idée d'aller se défouler eux-aussi. En sortant, Rosalie croisa Edward qui rentrait, à son regard elle comprit qu'il l'avait entendu alors elle le fusilla du regard pour accentuer son dédain envers lui. Envers ce frère qu'elle ne comprenait plus.

Celui-ci entra dans la pièce où le reste de la famille était encore. Ne voulant croiser leur regard il voulut rejoindre sa chambre mais se rappelant que Bella y dormait, il dut s'asseoir sur un sofa face à sa famille qui le fixait. Personne ne voulait débuter une discussion concernant les faits des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Ceux-ci paraissaient trop… trop… anormaux. Oui anormaux. Illogiques.

Ils restèrent donc silencieux dans le salon sombre, chacun vaquant à ses occupations dans l'espoir de se divertir. Seul Edward resta immobile sur son fautueil, en fixant les flammes du feu de la cheminé qui crépitait doucement. Qu'allait-il donc pouvoir faire ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans cette situation ? Et pourquoi encore _Elle_ ? La mâchoire crispée, il resta une longue heure ainsi sans bouger jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille en question se réveille brusquement dans un sanglot retenu.

Alice courra au plus vite à l'étage après avoir regardé si son frère avait l'intention de bouger. Arrivée au plus vite dans la chambre de son frère où se trouvait Bella, elle se précipita auprès de la jeune fille qui s'était réallonger dans le lit, les yeux bouffis fixant le plafond blanc immaculé.

« Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé » murmura celle-ci d'une voix rauque après un court silence.

« Dis le moi » supplia-t-elle doucement.

Alice inclina doucement la tête, éprouvant une tristesse profonde pour la jeune fille allongée en face d'elle qu'elle estimait beaucoup.

« Je ne peux » souffla-t-elle.

Les larmes se remirent à sillonner le doux visage de la jeune fille.

« Alors le mariage… » Bredouilla-t-elle. Alice acquiesça du visage.

« Les étrangers… » La jeune vampire répondit à l'affirmatif de nouveau.

« Les vampires... » Sa voix se cassa doucement. Alice baissa la tête.

« Le révérend… Le révérend Weber, Mon dieu » cria-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

Sans qu'Alice ne pu le prévoir et immobilisée par le chagrin qu'elle ressentait, Bella courut hors de la chambre et dévala les escaliers en courant. Les larmes lui permettaient seulement de distinguer les volumes de meubles mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à parvenir à la porte d'entrée. Seulement, elle fut incapable de poursuivre son chemin, deux bras forts l'enlaçait par la taille, l'empêchant de continuer son chemin, elle cria :

« Laissez-moi, laissez-moi ! »

Mais les bras qui l'entouraient se resserrèrent un peu plus fermement.

« On a besoin de moi, Angela, Angela, a besoin de moi, il faut que je la rejoigne ! » Cria-t-elle en se débattant comme une démente.

Sonné par tant d'attention que la jeune fille portait à son amie sans s'accabler sur son propre sort, il mit –parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'Edward- quelques secondes avant de lui demander d'une voix douce de se calmer.

« Elle a besoin de moi », pleura-t-elle toujours en se retournant vers lui et, s'agrippant à sa chemise, elle lui demanda « laissez-moi la rejoindre je vous en supplie »

Emu par les émotions qui défilaient sur le visage de Bella, il dut faire appel à toute sa raison pour ne pas accéder à la demande de la jeune fille.

« Son père… son père a été assassiné » articula-t-elle difficilement en plongeant sa tête entre les épaules du vampire, oubliant tout ce qu'il le concernait.

« Je sais… souffla-t-il doucement à son oreille en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste presque instinctif, je sais… je te promets de t'y conduire mais nous avons d'autres problèmes aussi importants. Angela dort avec son frère chez ton père, nous l'avons eut au téléphone pour le prévenir que tu dormais ici. »

« Mon dieu Angela »

Bella pleurait de nouveau dans les bras d'Edward, la froissant de ses poings qui la saisissait fermement et l'humidifiant pas ses larmes qui l'accablaient. Après un long moment, ses sanglots commencèrent à se tarirent et elle se remémora la soirée de la veille. Son corps se tendit dans les bras d'Edward et elle se recula fermement de son étreinte. Elle le regarda, déglutit puis regagna la chambre où elle avait dormi dans un silence complet. Déstabilisé par ce retour de situation, Edward Cullen ne savait que faire alors il regarda sa famille qui avait rejoint le salon avec dans son regard, une lueur d'incompréhension. Alice lui conseilla :

« Rejoins-là, je n'ai pas voulu lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. C'est à toi que cela revient. »

« Merci » siffla-t-il entre ses dents en rejoignant l'escalier que Bella venait d'emprunter.

Toutes les personnes qui restaient dans le salon se regardèrent, à la fois impatient et peu envieux de savoir à ce que la fin de la discussion aboutira.

« C'est une blague n'est-ce pas » plaisanta faiblement Bella, dont la voix tressaillait par des sanglots contenus en entendant la porte se refermer derrière une personne dont elle soupçonnait l'identité.

« Je crains que non » murmura le jeune homme en la regardant tristement.

Elle laissa échapper un râle de rage en s'étalant sur le lit qu'elle martela des poings. Lui, s'assit sur un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce en la regardant toujours.

« Pourquoi ? » Cette question, il ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas été vampire, entre les pleurs et la voix rauque étouffée par les draps, il n'en aurait pas saisit un son. Il serra de nouveau la mâchoire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. En laissant sa tête partir en arrière, il se dit qu'il était finalement juste qu'elle sache tout même s'il lui fallait révéler ses propres faiblesses. Elle ne méritait pas le mensonge et plus il la regardait, plus il l'estimait pourtant s'en était ni le lieu ni le moment.

« Je n'en sais rien, lui murmura-t-il, mais tu peux poser tes questions. Je suis prêt » Avoua-t-il.

Le visage de Bella apparu alors entre les draps, le fixant d'un air étonné. Elle savait pourtant sans le connaitre, qu'il n'était pas si facile de convaincre cet homme lorsqu'il était persuadé qu'il agissait pour le mieux. Après un instant de silence où tout les deux se regardaient, elle demanda faiblement :

« Qui était ces gens ? »

Il rompit alors le contact visuel et se pinça l'arrête du nez en regardant la fenêtre qui dévoilait la nuit. Il s'était attendu à toutes les questions mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle commence par celle-ci. Elle était surprenante et imprévisible. C'était Bella. Il esquissa un sourire mais si léger qu'elle ne put le voir dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il lui expliqua alors qui étaient les Volturi-car elle parlait bien d'eux-, lui exprima la crainte qu'ils appliquaient dans la communauté des vampires et leur rôle terrifiant. Mortifiée, elle dut attendre quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole et il respecta ce silence.

« Et l'homme qui a… » Balbutia-t-elle.

« James, un vampire nomade. Il a eut ce qu'il mérite. Cracha-t-il avant de se reprendre. N'ai pas peur, la rassura-t-il ensuite, pose tes questions. »

Elle réfléchit, les mots lui venaient difficilement. Elle n'osait pas alors elle enfonça son visage dans les draps. Il lui en voulait un peu de ne pas pousser ses questions, il la savait pertinente. Alors il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.

« Vas-y »

Elle se redressa sur le lit en évitant son regard. Son visage ferme annonçait sa difficulté à s'exprimer.

« Vas-y »

« Parle » Son ton s'était durcit.

Alors elle souffla pour se donner le courage qui lui faisait défaut et la regarda dans ses pupilles. Elle en fut quelque peu déstabilisée mais se reprit :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Il inclina la tête. Par sa proximité, Bella pu cette fois voir le sourire qui se formait sur le visage du jeune vampire, car il souriait. Il était soulagé qu'elle ait osé lui demander mais maintenant son courage lui faisait défaut. Mue par une pulsion qu'elle ne parvenait pas à décrire, la jeune fille se dégagea entièrement de ses draps et s'agenouilla devant le vampire qui était assis lui aussi sur son lit. Elle osa même remettre une mèche qui barrait le visage du roux derrière son oreille. Un léger picotement se fit au niveau de sa main, alors elle se reprit et baissa le visage, honteuse. Lui aussi avait ressenti un picotement, lui qui ne ressent jamais rien en fut tout d'abord paralyser mais il se reprit, son courage lui était revenu… peut être grâce au geste de la jeune fille.

« Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je suis né le 20 juin 1901 à Chicago. J'ai contracté avec ma mère la grippe espagnole, Carlisle était déjà docteur en ce temps là mais n'avait pu rien faire contre la maladie qui nous emportait ma mère et moi. Ma chère mère dans ses derniers souffles avait fait juré à Carlisle de tout faire afin qui je survive mais je mourrais déjà. Il me mordit alors faisant de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je suis mort humainement en 1918 à l'âge de dix sept ans et depuis je survis en tant que vampire. »

Il avait fini de parler dans un murmure à peine discernable pour une oreille humaine, Bella, émue par ses mots s'était concentrée jusqu'à la dernière syllabe. Elle tenta vainement de lui cacher ses émotions, ne voulant l'accabler plus qu'il ne l'était. Elle respecta son silence et il l'en remerciait silencieusement.

« Tu as donc 109 ans » Souffla-t-elle après un petit calcul.

« Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas encore dépassé l'âge de l'homme le plus vieux du monde » dit-elle malicieusement.

Un silence se fit, chacun réfléchissait de son côté. L'une étourdie par les nouvelles qu'elle apprenait et elle était certaines qu'il lui en restait encore beaucoup d'autre. L'autre était décontenancé par la facilité qu'il éprouvait à lui parler si ouvertement… C'était un jeu dangereux mais il permit un écart cette nuit-là.

« Pourquoi moi ? » chuchota-t-elle après un long silence.

Il releva alors sa tête et tenta de comprendre son regard. Il la regarda longuement, elle en fut déstabilisée.

« Rien n'aurait du se passer, commença-t-il. Elle ne put empêcher un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il dit ces mots mais elle n'avait pas pleinement conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Carlisle exerçait à Hambourg en Allemagne, tu…

« -Oui, je sais. Renée était mon infirmière lorsque j'ai été transféré à Berlin, c'est elle qui m'a adoptée » Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il garda en mémoire de lui demander plus tard.

« -Donc j'ai du aller à l'hôpital rejoindre Carlisle, je mettais éloigné de la famille pendant quelques années, je revenais alors. Dans les couloirs, j'ai senti ton odeur… Bella frissonna… j'ai perdu la raison, ton odeur semblait… semblait m'appeler, tu étais dans la chambre 1918, oui je m'en souviens parce que j'ai trouvé l'ironie de la date assez flagrante puisque mon année de décès. Je suis donc entrée dans ta chambre mais tu étais, il semblait perdu dans ses songes comme torturé mais aussi émerveillé, tu semblais m'attendre et tu m'as regardé de tes yeux marron. Je n'ai pas pu … je n'ai pas pu m'approcher alors je suis parti. Le lendemain, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te revoir, pour tout te dire les plus contentes de la situation étaient sûrement les hôtesses à l'accueil, dit-il en riant avec peine »

« -Qu'ont-elles fait ? » demanda-t-elle amusée par le comportement étrange d'Edward.

« -Pour ne pas choquer ton âme de jeune fille… »

« -Hey j'ai dix sept ans ! »

« -C'est bien ce que je disais »

« -C'est sûr, plaisanta Bella, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir 109 ans ! Chapeau Monsieur, fit-elle en miment une courbette bien qu'assise en tailleur ».

Une étincelle d'amusement se fit dans le regard d'Edward. Elle en était satisfaite bien que la situation lui paraissait très étrange. Elle le rassurait autant qu'elle elle en avait besoin mais cela lui semblait comme naturel. Etrange. Très étrange.

« Mais j'ai du partir » reprit-il gravement. « Alice avait voulu te connaitre, tu risquais d'être mélangé à mon univers. J'ai pris peur, je ne voulais pas que tu vives ca, je voulais que tu vives normalement » Sa voix se rompit.

Elle pencha sa tête en signe de réflexion. Elle ne pouvait réfuter cet avis mais elle se souvenait de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie :

« J'ai eu mal. »

« Je le sais, et je m'en excuse. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour ».

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus long. La pluie battait inlassablement les vitres de la chambre, inconsciente de la discussion qui évoluait. Le reste de la famille Cullen s'en était aussi allé chasser une fois rassuré du déroulement de la discussion, cela leur permettait d'avoir un peu l'intimité que demandait cet échange haut en sentiments.

« D'autres questions ? » demanda Edward, interrompant ainsi le silence.

Elle se retourna vers lui, cherchant du regard plusieurs réponses à des questions qui ne lui venaient pas. Cherchant à comprendre la situation. Gênée, son visage prit une délicieuse couleur rouge, ce qui incita Edward à la questionner :

« Aucune ? »

« Non, enfin si. » Elle se tortilla les doigts et tenta de dissimuler son visage dans ses longs cheveux détachés : « Cette histoire de… de mariage, balbutia-t-elle, c'était réel ? »

Il baissa à son tour sa tête et se reprit

« Je le crois bien, mais nous allons prendre toutes les mesures afin de te faciliter la vie, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de Bella s'effondrer. »

« -Il n'y a pas de moyen pour le supprimer, enfin… »

« -Tu penses au divorce ? Cela aurait été trop simple, les Volturi veulent t'attacher à nous d'une quelconque façon, le fait que tu connaisses l'existence des vampires justifie leur acte mais je soupçonne que ce ne soit pas la seule raison, même si je ne vois pas encore pourquoi… peut-être parce que je ne peux lire en toi, s'interrogea-t-il lui-même ».

« -Mon dieu, je l'avais oublié ! Cria-t-elle presque en le surprenant. Tu lis dans les esprits ? Pourquoi pas le mien ? Suis-je trop tordue ? »

« -Je lis dans les esprits et tu serais la plus tordue ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Comment cela se fait-il ? »

« -Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-il en s'étirant, c'est la première fois que je connais ca. Jasper peut contrôler tes émotions même si Carlisle lui a demandé de ne pas encore agir sur toi en ce moment et Alice peut avoir des visions de toi mais moi, je ne peux rien. »

Bella avait blanchît alors qu'il parlait.

« Bella, ca va ? »

« Où suis-je, paniqua-t-elle, vous avez tous des dons comme ca ? A quoi dois-je m'attendre ? »

D'un sourire sans joie, il la salua

« Bienvenue dans le monde des vampires. Certains d'entre nous possèdent des dons même parmi les Volturi, surtout parmi les Volturi, reprit-il, ils en recherchent. Ca leur est utile. »

« -Vous... vous êtes immortels n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sujet venait d'être lancé, tous les deux n'avaient pas le courage ni l'envie de l'aborder mais il leur fallait percer l'abcès.

« Oui, jusqu'à une certaine limite. Tu as vu James, il a été tué. »

« Donc l'ail… »

« Inutile »

« Les crucifix ? »

« Inutile »

« Les dagues en argent ? »

« Inutile »

« Les pieux ? »

« Inutile » ria-t-il. « Seul le fait d'être démembré peut nous tué alors nous devenons poussière, il y a finalement une justice puisque nous nous rendons à la terre » Dit-il jeunement.

Un frisson se fit le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille.

« Il y a une question que tu as oublié, tu le sais ? »

Celle-ci serra la mâchoire et baissa de nouveau la tête, triturer les draps lui sembla hautement intéressant.

« Pose-là »

Elle continua son occupation futile, tentant de fuir cette obligation.

« Pose-là » Exigea-t-il d'un ton plus sec.

Elle prit peur même si elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien :

« De quoi… de quoi vous nourrissez-vous ».

Un triste rire raisonna alors dans la pièce, il la regarda avec tendresse mais sa voix trahissait sa frustration lorsqu'il lui répondit.

_C'était une nuit sans fin. Juste une nuit sans fin._

_

* * *

_

_Comme à mon habitude, je réponds de nouveau à vos remarques avec grand plaisir. En espérant vous avoir fait une nouvelle fois voyager._


	23. Annonce

Bonjour,

Après une année d'étude assez intense je viens de recevoir un commentaire qui m'a bouleversé. Ce commentaire m'a bouleversé par les gentillesses qui y sont écrites. Je n'ai pas retouché à mon histoire depuis bien longtemps, pour être honnête je n'ai pas twilight. J'aime seulement les caractères qui pourraient s'en dégager. Libre à vous de penser ce que vous voulez mais on s'accordera sur l'écriture de Meyer que je trouve bien bâclée. J'avoue hésiter à continuer cette histoire, elle avait pour but de me faire progresser dans l'écriture et dans la recherche des mots mais le plaisir d'emporter dans mon univers quelques lecteurs me réjouit à l'occasion. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Je vous adresse mes sincères excuses et vous prie de bien vouloir être indulgent pour mon absence,

MrsHeadly.

Edit: Je reviens avec mes gros sabots pour continuer cette histoire. J'avoue rougir à cette annonce car je pense avoir perdu la main. Qui vivra verra, non ?


End file.
